Los consuegros
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert tiene una hermosa hija llamada Leslie, Candy un hijo llamado Jimmy, los hijos de los rubios se enamoran, por lo tanto serán los consuegros. Carácter de los personajes diferentes al anime. Albert fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Es universo Alterno, El carácter de los personajes es diferente a los del Manga y anime.**

 **soy Albert Fan no escribo para ningún otro personaje**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Leslie Andrew una muchacha de 18 años está perdidamente enamorada de Jimmy White de 23 años de edad, ellos se conocieron en la Universidad porque él estaba dando su servicio social asesorando estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

-Leslie, ya es hora que me presentes con tu papá.

-Oh no por favor, él se infartará si le digo que tengo novio.  
-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Él quiere que primero termine mis estudios.

Jimmy se puso triste pues su mamá siempre le había enseñado a ser formal, en realidad era su madre adoptiva cuando Candy tuvo 22 años y hacía sus prácticas de medicina atendió a una paciente desahuciada que era la mamá de Jimmy, ella se encariño con el niño de 8 años, al morir la madre de Jimmy, Candy no tuvo el valor de dejarlo en un orfanato y lo adoptó, resultó ser buen estudiante y pudo lograr que le concedieran becas en los mejores colegios de Chicago.

-Entonces es mejor que terminemos, a mí no me gusta hacer las cosas a escondidas, no creo que sea lo correcto.

-Jimmy, dame un mes para que yo lo prepare poco a poco- ella lo besó y el aceptó el acuerdo pues la amaba.

El tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como gerente en turno de un restaurante muy prestigioso.  
Candy en cada quincena comía ahí para verlo trabajar, ella temía que llegara el día donde le presentara a una novia, se comprometiera, se casara y la dejara sola, Candy nunca tuvo novio, menos amantes pues se dedicó a cuidar de él, siempre rechazó las invitaciones que le hacían sus compañeros del hospital, ella estuvo dedicada por completo a su carrera como doctora y a su amado hijo Jimmy.

En ese mismo restaurante se presentó William Albert Andrew de 47 años era un cliente frecuente, siempre lo atendían bien pues era muy dadivoso con las propinas, de hecho ahí se habían conocido Jimmy y Leslie, ella lo reconoció al verlo como asesor en la universidad y le preguntó si era el gerente del restaurante y posteriormente se dio el romance entre los chicos.

George le había comunicado a Albert que el muchacho que rondaba a su hija trabajaba en ese lugar por eso Albert se dio a la tarea de conocerlo, él tenía vigilada a su hija secretamente. En cuanto llegó lo pasaron a la recepción pues no había mesa disponible, Jimmy sabía que era su suegro y quiso quedar bien con él diciendo:

-Señor Andrew, ¿Gusta esperar hasta que se desocupe una mesa? O no le importaría compartir una mesa con una de nuestras clientes que está almorzando sin compañía.

Albert hizo una mueca pues tenía hambre y no le había dado tiempo de ir a su residencia a almorzar.

-Tendré una junta y no dispongo de mucho tiempo, está bien pero no quiero causar ningún inconveniente ni hacer sentir incómodo a nadie.

-Ahora mismo le busco una mesa.

Jimmy fue donde estaba Candy quien ya había ordenado su platillo.

-Mamá necesito tu apoyo.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte- dijo preocupada

-Hay un cliente frecuente pero no tenemos mesas disponibles y pues le dije que puedo ofrecerle un espacio con una cliente que está sin compañía.

Candy frunció el ceño no le agradó la idea pero haría cualquier sacrificio por su hijo, hasta almorzar en compañía de un perfecto desconocido.

-Está bien, no me opongo.  
Jimmy fue con Albert y le dijo: Sígame por favor señor Andrew, le he conseguido un lugar con una doctora.

-Está bien muchacho te sigo.  
Albert era más alto que Jimmy, lo vio de arriba para bajo mientras se dirigía a la mesa pensaba: ¿Y en este muchacho tan insignificante que no compone mundo se fijó mi hija?

-Señor Andrew, le presento a la Doctora Candice, Doctora le presento al Señor William Albert Andrew él le acompañará en la mesa en esta tarde.

-Mucho gusto Señor Andrew, Jimmy no era necesario las presentaciones, sólo vamos a almorzar no estamos aquí para socializar.

Albert ordenó lo que consumiría, Candy no le puso cuidado.

Albert era viudo tenía tiempo de no estar con alguien del sexo opuesto, le pareció atractiva la dichosa doctora, él se sentó con una pose de galán mientras esperaba su almuerzo, Candy leía una revista médica había fotos de una operación y estaba inmersa en el artículo.

A Albert por un momento se le olvidó que había ido al restaurante para observar a Jimmy, él se aclaró la garganta, puso una sonrisa y dijo:

-Parece que está muy interesante ese artículo.  
Candy levantó la vista e indiferente le contestó: Efectivamente.

\- ¿Y usted es casada?

-No soy casada-Candy dijo de mala gana y siguió con la mirada en la revista.

\- ¿Acaso enviudó?

-Nunca me he casado, pero tengo un hijo.

-Yo enviudé, desde que mi esposa murió me he dedicado por completo al cuidado de mi hija.

-Me apena lo de su esposa, espero que ya lo haya superado.

-Todavía la extraño duramos casi 21 años de casados, me casé a los 25 estuvimos casi 4 años sin tener familia hasta que llegó nuestra adorada princesa, por complicaciones en el parto ella quedó imposibilitada para embarazarse nuevamente por eso sólo tengo una hija. Pero ahora mi pequeña se ha fijado en un hombre, él es mayor que ella, quiero hablar con él para que la deje en paz, ya que ella todavía está empezando a estudiar su carrera, el tiene un trabajillo que no le daría para mantener a mi princesa.

-Bueno el que sólo tenga un trabajillo como usted dice no quiere decir que no tenga buenas intenciones con ella, usted debe de conocerlo ¿que tal y es un buen chico?, además los jóvenes de ahora no quieren compromisos, ninguno quiere formalizar las relaciones, hay mucha promiscuidad, las chicas conocen al muchacho y a las tres horas ya están encamadas con ellos.

-¡Mi hija es una señorita muy bien educada!¡Tiene altos principios morales que le enseñó su mamá! y ella no es promiscua como está expresando-refutó Albert enfurecido.

-Yo no dije que su hija lo fuera, dije que hay mucha promiscuidad, que bueno que su hija sea una excepción, a mi hijo sus compañeras se le ofrecían, él estuvo tentando a tener relaciones, pero yo le dije: imagínate todos quieren a su media naranja ¿a ti te gustaría encontrar a la tuya toda chupada? ¿o qué ya la haya exprimido otro? El me contestó que no, que él quería una chica bien, entonces le contesté que no estuviera exprimiendo o mallugando la fruta y que mejor se dedicara a terminar su carrera y luego a trabajar para tener algo que ofrecerle a la chica que sea su verdadero amor, por eso mi hijo es todo un caballero, es muy respetuoso con las jóvenes que conoce, él no anda de pica flor.

A Albert le pareció chistoso que Candy dijera Mallugando a la fruta y pensó: aunque es profesionista se expresa coloquialmente para aconsejar a su hijo.

-Que bueno que aconseja a su hijo a no chupar a la naranja-dijo Albert en tono de burla.  
Candy levantó una ceja porque se dio cuenta de la intención de él, ella respiró hondo y trató de soportar la presencia de su acompañante improvisado.

Ella siguió leyendo, quería ignorarlo, el dibujaba con su mirada las facciones de Candy.

-Está linda esta doctora, sus ojos verdes, sus graciosas pecas, su cabello ondulado-Pensaba Albert suspirando profundo.

Candy escuchó cuando el suspiró.

-¿Y que edad tiene usted?-preguntó curioso

-37 años.

-¿Y su hijo que edad tiene?

-23 años

-Espere un momento ¿Me está diciendo que lo tuvo a la edad de 14 años?

-Lo adopté cuando el tenía 8 años y yo 22 años

-Y a que se dedica su hijo.

-Está por recibirse con Mención Honorifica, lo seleccionaron para que dé el discurso de despedida de su generación.

Les llevaron los platillos, Albert vio que Candy no había pedido ensaladas como solían hacerlo sus socias.

-¿Y en que universidad está?

-En la más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

-¡Están caras las colegiaturas!, Se le ha de ir todo su sueldo en pagarle la universidad a su hijo.

-No porque el está becado y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Mi hija también está becada, por sus buenas notas alcanzó una beca completa, aunque heredará mi corporativo

-Me parece que es algo oportunista.

-¿Oportunista por qué?- preguntó Albert con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque tienen dinero para pagar la colegiatura completa, están ocupando un espacio que podría aprovechar un muchacho de bajos recursos, su hija no necesita la beca.

-Ella quiere valerse por si misma.

-De todas maneras, no me parece correcto.

-Entonces su hijo por el momento no tendría dinero para mantener a una muchacha si se llegara a enamorar y deseara casarse, yo a la edad de su hijo ya manejaba mi propia compañía.

-He comprado un departamento en el centro de la ciudad y lo puse a su nombre, si el llegara a casarse puede vivir ahí, con el sueldo de su trabajo podrían mantenerse o si ellos deciden ir a vivir conmigo pues los apoyaría hasta que consigan buenos empleos.

-Yo le aconsejo que deje que su hijo sea independiente o sino se acostumbrará a que usted le resuelva todos sus problemas. ¿Y el estudió medicina como usted?

-No, el estudió La licenciatura en administración y negocios Internacionales.

-¿Y por que no quiso seguir su ejemplo?

-Porque ve que mi trabajo es muy demandante.

Albert se fijó que Candy estaba terminando su almuerzo, el pidió la cuenta, Jimmy llegó con la cuenta individual de Albert separado a la de Candy.

Albert vio que nada más le estaban cobrando su consumo y le arrebató a Jimmy la cuenta de Candy.  
-Yo pagaré su cuenta.

-No gracias, yo desde que empecé a trabajar pago mis consumos.

-Insisto, yo estoy acostumbrado a pagar la cuenta cuando me acompaña una dama, déjeme invitarle su almuerzo.

Candy respiró hondo y dijo: Está bien, ya que insiste.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Albert se ofreció a llevarla a su casa pero ella se negó.

Esa noche Jimmy llegó con Leslie para presentársela a Candy.

Candy espió por la ventana cuando escuchó que un auto se había estacionado en la entrada de su domicilio bajaron de un BMW, Leslie permitía que Jimmy manejara su auto mientras salían de paseo.  
Jimmy abrió la puerta y Candy estaba nerviosa en la sala, Leslie tenía la estatura de Jimmy, era rubia y los ojos del color de su papá.

-Mamá, quiero presentarte a mi novia, se llama Leslie.

Candy con cara de pocos amigos le dio la mano para saludarla, Leslie se le arrojó a Candy al cuello para abrazarla.

-¡Tenía tantos deseos de conocer a la mujer más admirable para Jimmy!

Leslie la apretaba sin medir fuerzas. Candy luchaba para liberarse de ella.

-Hemos traído comida china para cenar mientras nos conocemos, Jimmy me ha hablado maravillas de usted- dijo Leslie entusiasmada.

En toda la cena Leslie no paró de hablar de todo lo que admiraba en Jimmy.

Cada vez que Candy quería hacer algún comentario, Leslie se le adelantaba.

Terminaron de cenar, Jimmy acompañó a la salida a Leslie, Candy los espió por la ventana y vio que se daban besos apasionados. Leslie por fin se marchó.

Jimmy entró y dijo: ¿Y bien que te pareció mi novia?

Candy pensó: Que es una cotorra que no para de hablar.

-Es muy bonita Jimmy, ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella? Me agarraste desprevenida.

-Mamá, estoy enamorado estoy seguro que ella es la indicada.

-Pude apreciar que es de una posición social diferente a la nuestra.

-Si mamá, pero eso a ella no le interesa, ella me ama por lo que soy no por lo que tengo.

-Es todavía muy niña Jimmy, quizás solo está encaprichada contigo, además ¿Qué piensan sus padres de su relación contigo?

-Ella me dijo que le dé un mes para prepararlos emocionalmente.

-Ya ves, de seguro ella sabe que no te aceptaran, no quisiera que sufras menosprecio.

-Mamá nosotros somos de clase media, tienes un excelente trabajo, yo tengo varias propuestas de empleo, no me he decidido por uno porque estoy esperando a estar libre de la escuela y dedicarme sólo al trabajo.

Candy pensó: pronto tendré mi día libre e iré a la universidad y la voy a ir a espiar para ver cómo se comporta con sus compañeros de estudios, como toda niña mimada quizás sea déspota y prepotente, algún defecto grave ha de tener y tengo que comprobárselo a Jimmy.

Albert esperaba a su hija, eran las 10 de la noche y todavía no había llegado a su casa aunque los guardaespaldas le avisaron que ya estaba en camino.

Leslie entró sigilosamente a su casa estaba oscuro y el encendió la luz del recibidor.

-¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?

\- Papá ¡ya soy mayor de edad!

-Sí, pero vives bajo mi techo, Leslie es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas de la noche.

-Tengo guardaespaldas ¿No? Creíste que no me daría cuenta, así que no hay problema en que venga a esta hora.

Leslie se acercó a su papá, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Albert se miró al espejo vio que tenía un poco de barba se rasuró por completo, se vio algunas canas en su cabellera, recordaba a la doctora Candice que lo había impresionado.  
Durante el día visitó una peluquería e indicó que le cubrieran las canas, el estilista, le dejó el cabello un tono más oscuro.

Albert pensó: ¡Yo quería que no se notara! ¡Ahora todos sabrán que me teñí el cabello! ¡Todo por el inepto del peluquero!

El llegó a su corporativo y todos sus empleados lo miraban sorprendidos, una chica no disimuló y se quedó con la boca abierta y Albert dijo en voz fuerte: ¡Si! Me teñí el cabello ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No Señor Andrew, usted disculpe.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades esperando que él no se molestara.  
George entró a la oficina, vio el cabello de Albert y trató de disimular su sonrisa.

-¿Tú también?

-Perdón, nunca te había visto con ese tono de cabello.

-George, he conocido a una mujer espectacular, sólo sé que es Doctora y se llama Candice.

-Señor William, ¿está interesado en ella? Necesitamos más datos para poder investigarla.

-Ha de ser cliente frecuente del restaurante donde trabaja ese muchachito que está atrás de mi hija.

-¿De su yerno?

-No es mi yerno George, nunca permitiría que mi única hija se case con un muchacho que no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

-Ya Leslie es mayor de edad, ella tiene su carácter, si ella decide casarse lo hará y usted no podrá impedirlo.

¿De parte de quien estás George?

-De usted, claro está.

-Pues no lo parece, manda a investigar todo lo referente a la doctora con ese…

-¿Joven?

-Sí.

Al día siguiente que Candy salió de su guardia se puso ropa casual, lentes oscuros para tratar de seguir a Leslie y grabar alguna mala actitud, ese día también Albert decidió hacer lo mismo, si encontraba a Jimmy y a Leslie en una escena los reportaría, él pensaba que las cosas eran como en su época de estudiante.  
Albert estaba en el campus, espiando a los jóvenes con unos binoculares atrás de un árbol, Jimmy le explicaba algunas cosas a Leslie, Candy vio a Albert y lo reconoció aun con su cabello oscuro.

Candy se le acercó sigilosamente y le dijo: Señor Andrew ¿con quien está jugando a las escondidas?

-Doctora Candice que gusto verla nuevamente, ¿vino a ver a su hijo?

-Así es, lo estuve buscando por todo el campus pero no lo encontré ni a su dichosa novia.

-Y usted ¿De quién se esconde?

\- Del don nadie que le conté ayer que sigue a mi hija, ellos están juntos en este momento.

-¿Me permite verlos?

-Si tenga los binoculares, es ese hombre que está sentado en la fuente al igual que mi hermosa hija.

-Yo sólo veo a una pareja en ese lugar, veo a un joven muy apuesto con la cotorra de su novia, le digo cotorra porque se ve que habla hasta por los codos.

-¿Se habrán ido? Permitame los binoculares-Candy le dio los binoculares, Albert espió y vio que Leslie seguía con Jimmy.

-Ahí siguen, El don nadie que le digo, es el chaparro de camisa de cuadros.

Candy le agarró los binoculares, vio nuevamente y se fijó en la camisa de Jimmy, se molestó al descubrir que Albert hablaba de Jimmy en forma despectiva.

-Tenga sus binoculares Señor Andrew.

-¿Le gustaría almorzar conmigo?

-¡No!

¿Desea que la lleve a su casa?

-Tampoco, ¡siga espiando a la cotorra!

-Candy se fue molesta y se le salieron las lágrimas del coraje de que Albert menospreciara a su hijo.

Esa noche llegaron Leslie y Jimmy a visitar a Candy.

-Hola mami, traje a Leslie.

Candy no sonrió, estaba completamente inexpresiva.

Leslie le llevaba bisutería, Candy tomó el regalo y lo dejó en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Me despido Jimmy, mañana tengo guardia en el hospital y me tengo que levantar temprano.

-Mamá todavía son las 8, tu siempre te duermes tarde.

-Sí, pero ya a mi edad debo descansar más.

Candy se fue a su habitación

Los chicos estuvieron una hora más Leslie se despidió de Jimmy, Candy bajó para hablar con él.

Tú sabes que William Albert Andrew es el padre de Leslie ¿verdad?

-Así es mamá, sé que él será mi suegro.

-Él te ve poca cosa, me lo dijo cuando estábamos almorzando y hoy me lo encontré en el campus.

-¿Qué hacías en el Campus?

-Eh yo… no estamos investigando eso, la cosa estuvo que me lo encontré, él les espiaba, le pregunté que miraba y me dijo que a su hija con el Don nadie.

Jimmy sintió que le dolía el corazón.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Así es, siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta manera, yo solo quiero protegerte.

-Esperaré unos días para terminar con Leslie, quiero disfrutar de su compañía unos días más.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Candy terminó su turno del hospital, ella era nefróloga pero a veces asistía en las operaciones a un urólogo llamado Thomás Stevens que era su amigo.

-¡Por favor Candy!, te lo suplico, cúbreme hoy en mis citas.

-Ubícate Tom, yo no soy Uróloga.

-Es un paciente solamente y le haremos un examen de próstata junto con un ultrasonido, tú a veces has estado presente, sabes cómo hago esos exámenes, por favor Candy, no hagas que te ruegue hoy es mi aniversario de bodas, quiero llevar a mi esposa a un lugar especial.

-Mejor dile a tu asistente que cancele esa cita.

\- No Candy, es un paciente muy importante, él me ha recomendado con todos sus amigos.

-¡Está bien te cubriré! Pero le llamaré a Paty para preguntarle si fuiste romántico con ella, no vaya a ser que me estés mintiendo

-Claro, habla con ella.

Candy le habló a Jimmy para decirle que se quedaría unas horas extras en el hospital.

Esa tarde Jimmy pidió permiso para no ir al trabajo, quería meditar que palabras usaría para terminar con Leslie.

-Hija, hoy no podré ir contigo al cine porque me harán el examen de la próstata-dijo Albert.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

-No, pero necesito que me chequen constantemente mí salud para así durarte muchos años, quiero ver que te recibas de tu carrera.

-Está bien papá

Leslie pensó: Aprovecharé la oportunidad para ir a visitar Jimmy.

Tocaron el timbre, Jimmy fue abrir la puerta vio que era Leslie y le abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi papá canceló nuestro paseo de los jueves porque fue al doctor.

-¿Está enfermo?

-No, pero es muy prevenido.  
-Ah entiendo.

-¿Y tú por qué no fuiste a trabajar? Y ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Fui a buscarte al restaurante y ahí me dijeron que pediste permiso, te hablé al celular y no entraba la llamada.

-Leslie, es necesario que terminemos.

En el hospital la asistente le decía a Albert: Señor Andrew, el Doctor Thomas Stevens pidió un día de permiso dejó en su lugar a otro doctor, ¿quiere pasar con él? ¿o lo apunto para otro día?

-¿Por qué no me avisaron con antelación? ¡Yo aparté el día para venir al chequeo!-expresó su molestia Albert.

Mientras en la residencia White.  
-¡No Jimmy! ¡Por favor no termines conmigo!

-Leslie, lo nuestro no tiene futuro además tu papá piensa que soy un don nadie.

-¿Qué importa lo que piense mi papá? Tú y yo nos amamos.

-Leslie vamos a separarnos, quizás nos volvamos a encontrar dentro de algunos años cuando yo esté en mejor posición económica y tu hayas terminado tu carrera y no exista obstáculos entre nosotros, si nuestro amor sobrevive al tiempo habremos triunfado.

Leslie tenía el mismo carácter de su padre, cuando se decidía por algo o alguien no descansaba hasta obtenerlo.  
-Está bien, dame unos últimos besos.

-Quítese la ropa Señor Andrew y póngase la bata que está en el sanitario, dentro de unos momentos vendrá la doctora-le indicó la asistente.  
-¡Un momento! Usted me dijo que era un médico.

-Señor Andrew, ella es muy profesional en su trabajo.

-Sabe algo, si no me siento en confianza, interrumpiré la consulta y no le pagaré ya que ustedes fueron los que fallaron-amenazó Albert.

-Estamos conscientes de eso.

La asistente fue a buscar a Candy a la cafetería, ella entró al consultorio, Albert estaba acostado en la camilla.

-Buenas tardes Señor…

Candy vio el nombre y pensó: ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Es William Albert Andrew!

Albert se sentó al escuchar la voz de Candy.

-Doctora Candice, es usted-dijo sonriente.

-Señor Andrew, usted disculpe la verdad es que yo soy nefróloga pero mi amigo me pidió el favor que lo atendiera, yo lo he asistido en algunas operaciones y he visto como hace estos exámenes, pero si usted se siente incómodo entonces puede decirle a la asistente que lo agende para otro día.

Albert pensó: Una de dos o la impresiono con las dimensiones de mi miembro y quizás acepte a salir conmigo o a lo mejor se decepcione y me evada, Albert decídete, ¡El mundo es de los arriesgados e intrépidos! La dejaré que tenga mi miembro en sus manos.

-Por mí no hay problema doctora, estoy listo para que me haga el examen-contestó Albert.

Candy se acercó a él un poco nerviosa, tenía las manos frías Albert al sentir el tacto dijo: ¡Ay!

-¿Qué le pasa? No lo agarré fuerte.

-Tiene las manos frías.

-Disculpe  
Ella agarró la máquina para hacerle el ultrasonido.

Ella pensaba: ¡Vaya! Está conforme a su estatura-Candy ¿En que estás pensando! ¡Tú eres una profesional! Además él es tu enemigo, menosprecia a tu hijo.

Albert se excitó al ver que Candy manipulaba su miembro, este se puso erecto, Albert la miró a los ojos, desbordado de pasión.

-¡Son varios años que no estoy con ninguna mujer! Esta doctora me atrae mucho-pensaba Albert.

Candy abrió los ojos al doble al ver que el miembro de su paciente aumentó su tamaño con la erección.

Ella quitó la mano y él se la agarró nuevamente, se la besó mirándola a los ojos, le puso la mano en su miembro, se la aprisionó para que lo frotara y no se soltara, Candy no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que un hombre la atraía por su mirada seductora, ella no retiró la mano sino dejó que el la usará para masturbarse, Albert después de unos minutos eyaculó dejando el esperma en la mano de Candy, ella rápidamente se fue a lavar.

Al regresar vio que Albert estaba extasiado, el se le acercó y la beso con frenesí pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella lo empujó y dijo: Señor Andrew, no sé lo que pasó aquí, yo le pido que no me vaya a reportar-expresó Candy preocupada.

-¿Cómo te voy a reportar si me has llenado de placer? Candice, vamos a otro lugar para que yo también la satisfaga a usted, prometo complacerla en todo.

Mientras en la residencia White dos jóvenes no pudieron resistir y se entregaron mutuamente, era la primera vez para ambos.

Leslie se desnudó ante Jimmy, el no pudo controlarse al ver el cuerpo tan perfecto de Leslie quien tímidamente le desabotonó la camisa y le besó las tetillas, él se quitó el pantalón la llevó a la cama y fue explorándola, conoció cada rincón de su cuerpo, se fundieron en un sólo cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

Albert se acercó a Candy y sin pedirle permiso la besó apasionadamente, ella después de varios segundos de sentir sus labios reaccionó.

-¡Señor William! ¿Pero en que concepto me tiene?  
Albert no estaba escuchando sólo pensaba en llevársela a un lugar donde tuvieran intimidad.

-Sólo nos hemos visto tres veces y usted me está insinuando que tengamos relaciones, ¡Lo que pasó hace unos momentos estuvo fuera de lugar! -expresó Candy alterada.

-Candice, disculpe me dejé llevar, eres una mujer muy hermosa, fue difícil no reaccionar al tener mi miembro en tu mano.  
Candy pensó: en parte tiene razón, debí usar guantes de latex, pero al verlo a los ojos…

-Quiero invitarte a salir, me gustaría conocerte más.

-¡Por favor vístase y váyase de aquí! Si es usted un caballero, se olvidará de lo que pasó aquí y guardará silencio.

-Pero soy un hombre con sangre en las venas, desde que murió mi esposa no había sentido atracción por nadie hasta ahora acepte salir conmigo, seré respetuoso con usted Candice.

Candy se acordó de Jimmy, pensó: ¿Cómo voy a salir con el hombre que desprecia a mi bebé?

-Señor Andrew, usted es prejuicioso ha tachado a un joven que no es de su misma clase social por el sólo hecho de enamorar a su hija, yo no soy rica, si acepto a salir contigo, estarías violando tus principios de no mezclarte con la chusma.

-Yo nunca te he llamado chusma, es más ni se que es eso.

-Es una persona a la que se le considera vulgar y despreciable, a ese muchacho le has dicho que es un don nadie.

-¡Es que es un don nadie!

-¡Pues yo soy de la misma clase social que ese chico! También tengo poco valor según sus estándares.

-No mezcles las cosas Candice, Yo tengo algo para ofrecerte si aceptas salir conmigo y tenemos una relación eso si es aceptable para mí, el varón es el que debe darle protección a la mujer, en el caso de ese muchachito no tiene nada que ofrecerle a mi hija.

-Tiene su amor sincero.

-No quiero hablar de mi hija contigo Candice, si tú y yo logramos algo, quiero que quede claro desde el principio que tú no te meterás en la relación que tengo con mi princesa, yo sé lo que le conviene y lo que no.

-Pues yo también sé lo que me conviene y no eres tú.

Albert sintió que le habían roto el corazón-Es mejor que me vista y me vaya- dijo ofendido

-Si es lo mejor-

Candy pensó: El único hombre que me ha atraído es orgulloso y arrogante pero también es guapo y tiene…

Albert se metió al sanitario a vestirse cuando salió Candy ya no estaba en el consultorio, el pagó el doble por el servicio médico- Dígale a la doctora que muchas gracias, que me sentí complacido por su atención y que espero volver pronto-Albert pensó: No quitaré el dedo del renglón, la voy a enamorar.

-Se lo diré Señor Andrew.

En la casa White, Jimmy y Leslie estaban vistiéndose, él se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado. Leslie se sentía en las nubes pues habían consumado su amor.

-Leslie es necesario que hable con tu padre, tenemos que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

-Jimmy estamos en otra época, los novios tienen relaciones antes del matrimonio.

-Leslie yo te quiero bien, no quiero esconderme de mis responsabilidades, mi mamá me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres y yo haciéndote mía falté a esos principios.

-Eres muy tierno Jimmy, lo importante es que seguiremos juntos.

A Albert le comunicaron que Leslie estuvo sola con Jimmy en su domicilio por varias horas, al llegar a su casa fue hacia su recámara.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo en la casa de ese muchacho por tantas horas!

Leslie se asustó al sentirse descubierta.

-Papá amo a Jimmy,

-Eso es un capricho nada más, he hecho los trámites para que te vayas a Escocia con la Tía Elroy.

-No papá, no puedes separarme de Jimmy.

Albert con una mirada llena de coraje le preguntó: ¿Por qué?

Ella nunca lo había visto así-De verdad está enojado, él nunca me ha levantado la mano veo en sus ojos resentimiento-pensó Leslie- Jimmy quiere platicar contigo.

-No me traigas a ese muchacho a la casa, porque lo correré a patadas, terminando el ciclo escolar te irás a Escocia he dicho.

Al día siguiente llegó un enorme arreglo floral de Rosas Blancas y Rojas al consultorio de Candy.

Tom entró sonriente al consultorio, vio que Candy tenía la tarjeta en sus manos que decía:

 **Querida Candice, te envío estas flores como una ofrenda a tu belleza.  
Tuyo.  
William Albert Andrew.**

-Vaya que dejaste impresionado al Señor William.

-Basta Tom, no sé cómo pasó.

-Paty me contó con lujos de detalles lo que hablaste con ella por teléfono.

-Veo que no le puedo hacer confidencias.

-Yo soy más confiable que ella.

-Te traje tu parte de la consulta, Andrew pagó el doble, dijo que quedó complacido, ja,ja,ja.

-Tom, tu sabes que me dediqué por completo al cuidado de Jimmy, nunca he salido con nadie, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos azules y su gran… ¿Será que es la edad?

-Candy en algún momento tenías que sentirte atraída por alguien, es un alivio que haya sido por un hombre, yo pensaba a dudar de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres con que dudabas de mí?

-Olvídalo no me hagas caso, te aconsejo que te des una oportunidad con Andrew, es una buena persona, gracias a él llené mi agenda de pacientes.

-Es más complejo de lo que piensas.

Albert estaba en su oficina recordando a Candy: No cabe duda que me he obsesionado con ella.

Candy notaba preocupado a Jimmy y no dudó en preguntarle que le pasaba

-Mamá, Leslie Andrew y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

-Hijo ¿Qué has hecho?- cuando se entere William Andrew arderá troya-pensó Candy

-Fue ese día que supliste al doctor Stevens

-¿Le dijiste que tomara la pastilla del día siguiente?

-No mamá

Albert fue a la consulta con el urólogo nuevamente cuando le estaban haciendo el examen, Tom arrugó la frente.

-¿Ocurre algo doctor? ¿Vio algo de cuidado en el monitor?

-Señor Andrew, no es nada de cuidado, simplemente creo que necesita tener pareja.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Necesita fortalecer ciertos músculos lisos de su miembro, si no luego tendrá problemas.  
Albert abrió los ojos excesivamente, Tom dentro de sí mismo se carcajeaba.

-¡Basta Tom eres un profesional! y no debes hacerle bromas a los pacientes, pero la verdad no puedo resistirlo-pensaba Tom- A ver si con esto Andrew se le lanza a Candy, le dejaré el gusanito.

-Doctor Stevens, referente a la doctora Candice que me atendió hace algunos días ¿Suele suplirlo en sus consultas regularmente?

-No, la verdad a mi no me gusta faltar, siempre soy muy responsable, ella es nefróloga pero a veces entramos juntos al quirófano cuando el paciente tiene problemas en las vías urinarias.

-Entiendo-Albert pensó: Entonces no hace este tipo de exámenes diariamente

-Ella es mi amiga, le digo la verdad...

-Sí dígame,

-A ella nunca se le ha conocido ningún galán.

-Quizás es reservada con su vida privada.

-No es eso, mi esposa y ella son amigas íntimas, se preocupa porque su hijo ya creció y el muchacho está enamorado, es posible que pronto forme su propia familia y ella se quede sola, no debo de contar estas cosas no estoy siendo leal con mi amiga.

-Dígame por favor, esto es entre nosotros, nadie se enterará, la verdad es que me interesa la Doctora Candice.

-Bueno usted me está obligando hablar, mi esposa estudió junto con Candy y ella siempre se dedicó solamente a estudiar fue una chica muy sana me refiero a que no iba a bailes, no tomaba, ni se drogaba era igual que mi esposa por eso eran muy amigas, la verdad primero me fijé en Candy pero nunca me hizo caso cuando adoptó al niño decidí enamorar a Paty, supe que nunca pasaría de ser un amigo nada más para ella.

-Gracias Doctor, la verdad es que quiero enamorarla, pero no sé como hacerle, nunca pensé que tendría estos problemas, creí que envejecería a lado de mi esposa.

Jimmy y Leslie se veían en la universidad pronto terminaría el ciclo escolar, Leslie se embarazó y se lo dijo a Jimmy.

Albert todos los días le mandaba flores al hospital, Candy se estaba acostumbrando a esa atención y le gustaba que sus compañeras la envidiaran, un día Albert no le mandó flores y ella se sintió inquieta, veía el número de su celular en su tarjeta y estaba tentada a llamarle.

-Es lo mejor que pudo pasar que se desencantara de mi.  
Ella salió del hospital y Albert la esperaba con un ramo de flores.

Candy se detuvo al verlo.

-Como no he obtenido respuesta, vine a entregártelas personalmente y a pedirte que cenes conmigo esta noche.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

Se veía tan guapo… que Candy no pudo negarse.

-Está bien, iré contigo

Él la llevó a un restaurante que estaba en el último piso de un edificio, le acomodó la silla y la llenó de atenciones.

-¿Te agradaron las flores que te mandé a tu consultorio?

-Si

Albert la tomó de las manos  
-Tus manos están frías

El las frotó para que entrara en calor.

-Quiero que me des la oportunidad de enamorarte

-Señor Andrew, tengo un hijo

-Y yo tengo una hija, Candice no creo que eso sea un obstáculo para que tengamos una relación,  
desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste. ¿No te agrado tan siquiera un poquito?

-Eres un hombre muy atractivo aún con el cabello teñido.

Albert sonrió sabía que Candy estaba bromeando con él.

-¿Por qué adoptaste a un niño siendo tan joven?

-No quería que lo metieran a un orfanato yo crecí en uno, aunque las personas que cuidaron de mi fueron buenas, de todas maneras siempre anhelé tener un hogar que estuviera conformado por un papá y una mamá es decir una familia normal, mi hijo me ha llenado de muchas satisfacciones,  
-Candy tu hijo quizás pronto forme una familia, deberías ver por ti.

-¿Qué harías, si tú y yo nos llegamos a entender y mi hijo se llegara a enamorar de tu hija?

\- Eso no sucederá

-Podría suceder, ¿lo aceptarías como tu yerno?

-Candy ¿Por qué me haces preguntas capciosas? Siento que me estás examinando. Acepta mi cortejo por el momento, no hagamos suposiciones, además mi hija pronto partirá a Escocia

Candy pensó: Mi Jimmy quedará destrozado si ella se va.

Candy observó las actitudes de Albert, era demasiado sofisticado, sus modismos elegantes en la mesa, claramente se veía que pertenecía a otro nivel social.

Terminaron de cenar, Albert la llevó al mirador había mucho viento el contemplaba su rostro, se acercó a ella para besarla.

-Me siento como un adolescente cuando estoy cerca de ti, pareciera que tengo las hormonas alborotadas, me haces sentir joven otra vez-se sinceró Albert

Sin previo aviso volvió a besarla, ella no opuso resistencia, él le hacía sentir cosas nuevas, besó su cuello y sus hombros.

-Creo que no estamos excediendo

-No pienses eso Candy, además somos adultos, tenemos nuestra profesión, estamos solventes económicamente no hay que pensarlo mucho, hay atracción física.

-Necesitamos conocernos más.

-Candy yo sé cómo tratar a una mujer estuve casado por más 20 años y mi esposa nunca tuvo ninguna queja de mí, soy muy complaciente en todos los aspectos.

-Lástima que tu esposa no está aquí para que lo confirme.

-¿A que le temes?

-A entregar por primera vez mi corazón y que salga herido.

-No me atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, mi esposa fue la única novia que tuve soy muy formal Candy.  
Él se inclinó nuevamente para besarla usó su lengua para estimularla-entre besos le dijo: quiero presentarte a mi hija.

-Será muy interesante conocerla ¿y tú quieres conocer a mi hijo?

-Sí, pero primero quiero que ustedes se conozcan.

Quedaron en que Candy iría a almorzar a la mansión Andrew al siguiente día.

-¡No voy a estar presente! ¡Me niego a conocer a tu novia! ¡No quiero tener una madrastra!

-Leslie, yo siempre le fui fiel a tu mamá, nunca hice nada indebido, ahora me he vuelto a enamorar.

-Conoceré a tu novia, si tú aceptas platicar con Jimmy.

-No platicaré con ese muchacho, estarás presente en el almuerzo y serás amable con la mujer que me interesa y si llegas hacerle algún desaire, estarás castigada de por vida.

Leslie se sentía molesta- ella pensó: No me importa quedarme castigada de por vida, voy a correr a la novia de mi papá, él no traerá a ninguna lagartona a la casa a usurpar el lugar de mi mamá.

Albert mandó a buscar a Candy a su trabajo con uno de sus choferes, la llevaron a la mansión Andrew, Leslie la esperaba en el recibidor para correrla, cuando la vio en el umbral de la puerta, se alegró y fue abrazarla.

-Suegra ¿Es usted la novia de mi papá?

-No somos novios, sólo hemos tenido una cita, pero él está yendo muy rápido, quiere que formalicemos.

-¡Por favor acéptelo! Cuando lo tenga comiendo de su mano, podrá interceder por Jimmy.

-Tu Padre me ha dicho claramente desde el principio que no me permitirá intervenir en la relación que tiene contigo.

-Si no lo quiere hacer por mí, hágalo por su nieto que viene en camino.  
Candy se quedó estupefacta ante la noticia.

-¿Voy a ser abuela?

-¡Sí!

Ella miró a Leslie espantada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué te dijo mi hija? ¿Acaso te hizo alguna grosería?

-No, ¿Cómo crees? tu hija es igual de respetuosa que tú-

-Papá, ¡que novia tan bonita te conseguiste!

-Verdad que si-dijo Albert sonriente-Vamos al comedor

Albert agarró por la cintura a Candy, Leslie veía lo caballeroso que se portaba Albert, en realidad así fue siempre con su mamá, aun después de varios años de casados él siempre fue detallista con su esposa.

Leslie pensaba: Todo está a mi favor, mi suegra endulzará a mi papá y el aceptará a Jimmy, es el hijo de la mujer que le interesa y no le haría ninguna grosería.

George también fue invitado al almuerzo.

-Mira George, ella es la doctora Candice

George se acercó y le besó la mano-A sus pies doctora.

George pensó: Es la mamá del novio de Leslie, debo decirle a William.

Leslie sintió nauseas cuando le llevaron la comida, fue rápido hacia el corredor y vomitó en una maceta.

-Iré a verla –dijo Candy

-Leslie ¿Ahora qué haremos? Tu papá es capaz de matar a Jimmy

-Haga que se enamore más de usted, él podría obligarme a abortar.

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso? No creo que mate a su propia sangre.

-Yo lo conozco bien, el con tal de cubrir su buen nombre. Todo depende de usted suegra, temo perder a mi bebé con tanta preocupación.

Leslie había estudiado teatro en la preparatoria así que sabía cómo lograr que le salieran las lágrimas sin esforzarse tanto.

-Está bien  
Después de que terminaron de almorzar, George se acercó a Leslie.

-¿Qué planeas niña? ella es la mamá de tu novio

-¿La conoces?

-Si, porque tu papá me mandó a investigar todo sobre tu novio, sólo que no le di completa la información, se lo tendré que decir.

-¡Por favor no se lo digas George! Mi papá está enamorado de ella.

-George, serás tío abuelo.

-¿Qué dices niña?

-Estoy embarazada.

-Sólo te daré una semana, después que pasé le contaré todo a tu padre.

-Está bien, con una semana me da para arreglar las cosas-dijo Leslie segura

-Hija llevaré a Candice a su casa

Candy pensó: Si me lleva a mi casa se dará cuenta que Jimmy es mi hijo.

Mientras iban en el auto, Albert besaba a Candy y ella le correspondía.

El auto tenía un cristal polarizado que los separaba del chofer

-Candy quisiera unirme a ti- expresó Albert entre gemidos.

-Señor Andrew, yo nunca he tenido relaciones

Albert pensó: ¿Qué importa si me miente o no? Total somos adultos.

-Aunque no fueras virgen de todas maneras yo te querría igual.

-Vamos a pensarlo un poco, siento que todo va muy rápido.

Albert siguió besándola para despertar el deseo sexual en ella.

-¿Te puedo llevar a un lugar donde podamos intimar?

Candy se acordó de Leslie y Jimmy.

-Sí, Albert 


	6. Chapter 6

Albert bajó el cristal y le dijo al chofer llévame al the Drake Hotel, Candy se puso más nerviosa pues sabía que ese era uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Chicago.

-Pensé que iríamos a uno de sus hoteles.

-Nuestros hoteles son de los mejores en la ciudad, pero deseo impresionarte, no puedo ocultártelo.

-Si supiera que ya me impresionó el día que se fue hacer el examen de la próstata, a ver que ropa interior me puse um, chispas ¡No vine preparada!

-William, la verdad es que no estoy preparada, no traje nada adecuado para…

-Pasaré a la farmacia a comprar condones si lo deseas Candy.

-Me refiero a que no traje ropa interior provocativa.

-Dentro del hotel hay un centro comercial con nombres de diseñadores como Chanel, estoy seguro que encontraremos algo que nos agrade, además créeme, con el solo hecho de verte desnuda voy a reaccionar en seguida, por eso no te apures.

Tenía una mirada cargada de lujuria que ella se estremecía al percibirla.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel, era impresionante tenía candelabros y una hermosa decoración clásica revestida de madera. A pesar de su condición histórica, comodidades modernas abundaban: cómo un amplio y moderno centro de fitness; opciones gastronómicas maravillosos en-sitio, incluyendo el salón Palm Court, donde un arpista entretenía a los huéspedes durante el té de la tarde.

Albert se registró, Candy sentía que todos la miraban y se imaginaba que todos sospechaban lo que harían en ese lugar.

Fueron a comprar lencería, Candy no podía sostenerle la mirada, no se concentraba y estaba indecisa.

-Dime tu número yo la escojo-intervino Albert ansioso porque llevaban 45 minutos y ella no se decidía por ninguna prenda.

El buscó varias prendas, se acordaba de la que solía usar su esposa, pagó y fueron juntos a la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta, él se abalanzó hacia ella, Candy forcejeó un poco: ¡Espera! Quiero ducharme primero.

-Si perdóname, estoy muy impaciente ya quiero penetrarte- le susurró al oído.

-Lo sé

Ella tomó las prendas y fue al sanitario, se metió al jacuzzi el jabón perfumado olía a rosas: ¡No puede ser! ¡Toda una vida de castidad y en unos cuantos minutos mi vida dará un giro radical, nunca pensé en el sexo, todo fue trabajo y velar por Jimmy y ahora ese depredador espera a que salga, sus ojos azules me hipnotizan, sus besos me enloquecen, su voz lujuriosa me provocan a la lujuria, definitivamente sabe cómo seducir a una pobre corderita como yo.

Albert se daba vueltas en la recámara como un león enjaulado, veía el reloj, tenía una hora que se había metido en el sanitario-¿No será que se escapó por la ventana del baño? Y yo estoy esperando a que salga.

Tocó la puerta-Candice amor, estoy preocupado, estás demorando demasiado.

-¡Ya pronto saldré!

-Candy se salió del Jacuzzi, vio las prendas.

-¡Esto no deja nada a la imaginación! Se me meterá en … ¡Qué horror! Yo suelo usar pantis normales, cuando agarre más confianza le compraré algo similar a lo que me eligió para que sienta lo incómodo que es usar estas hileras.

Candy salió con un corsé color rosa pálido que hacía juego con el bikini.

-¿Quieres que me duche?

-Si, por favor.

Albert entró rápidamente y se duchó en la regadera a los 10 minutos estaba afuera.

Se podía notar la erección a través del bóxer, el corazón de Candy latía rápidamente, él se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego se pasó a sus mejillas, a su nariz respingada, le agarró las manos y se las besó, acarició sus hombros, luego se centró en su cuello, besaba y apretaba con cuidado sus pechos esto hizo que a Candy se le quitaran los nervios, él le quitó el corsé, la besaba para que Candy no perdiera la concentración, él se quitó la ropa interior haciendo que su miembro saltara, ella abrió los ojos al doble, la guió hacia la cama, la acostó y luego el cuidadosamente se puso a lado de ella y le dijo: Esta noche quiero que sea especial para ti, serás mía, me pertenecerás por completo, sólo ¡déjate llevar Candy!

La besó frenéticamente en los labios metió su lengua haciendo que Candy se rindiera completamente hacia él-¡Tus labios son dulces! ¡No puedo saciarme de ellos!¡Quiero más!- El delicadamente besó de nuevo sus pechos y le daba pequeñas mordidas-Mientras le acariciaba las piernas, Candy acariciaba el cabello de Albert, el siguió bajando- ¿Albert que haces?- ¡No preguntes!¡sólo entrégate! él seguía hacia abajo y ella abrió sus piernas ¡Albert!-exclamó-

Él estaba concentrado en complacer a Candy, sus gemidos hacían que él se excitara más, Candy perdió la razón por el placer que Albert le provocó y dijo: ¡Así Albert! ¡No te detengas!¡quiero más!-El escuchó cuando Candy llegó al clímax

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- Albert la jaló hacia él, le alzó las piernas y se las puso al hombro, comenzó a entrar en ella-

Candy gritó: ¡Espera! Me está doliendo

-Si amor, al principio duele pero pronto te adaptarás a mí-dijo con voz lujuriosa.

El hizo un movimiento brusco, le costó trabajo entrar en ella y decidió cambiar de posición.

Pensaba: Está muy estrecha, tengo que ser cuidadoso de no lastimarla. Él la acarició nuevamente para que se lubricara más, cuando sintió que se venía nuevamente aprovechó para metérselo profundamente con este movimiento la desvirgó, Candy le enterró las uñas e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Perdón nena, ahora lo sacaré un poco y entraré rítmicamente.

-Hazlo despacio por favor.

-Si claro

Él se salió de ella y volvió a entrar delicadamente, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, el al sentir que lo apretaba no pudo contenerse y entraba y salía frenéticamente de ella, a Candy la envolvió el placer

-¡Mi bert! ¡Sigue así!-exclamó, esto provocó que Albert hiciera sus movimientos más profundos él estaba cegado por la pasión, la voz de Candy penetraba en sus oídos haciendo que se excitara más.

-¡Candy estoy llegando! ¡Candyyyyyy! ¡mi Candy! ¡Eres mía!

-Llegaron al mismo tiempo, él se desvaneció a su lado, ambos estaban extasiados.

Candy se giró y le dio la espalda-pensaba ¿Y ahora qué sigue? No hubo palabras de amor-ella soltó una lágrima.

Candy siento que te amo-expresó el.

Ella se volteó y el la besó.

-Tengo sed-dijo Candy levantándose.

Él se puso de pie, miró hacia las sábanas, se acercó para observarlas de cerca.

-¡Con razón me costó trabajo! Fue verdad lo que me dijo.

Había un frigo bar Candy, agarró una botella de agua, buscó en su bolso unas gotas para dormir.

-Sacó otra botella y la llevó a la habitación.

-Te traje agua, has de estar agotado.

-No, créeme puedo seguir toda la noche.

Candy pensó: Este quiere matarme en una sola noche.

Tomaré el agua para agarrar más fuerzas.

Albert se tomó toda la botella, Candy también tomó agua, se acercó y él vio borroso, lo besó, se vistió y lo dejó dormido, llamó un taxi y se fue.

Al siguiente día Albert se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, eran las doce del día, el leyó una nota:

-Tuve que irme, no le avisé a mi hijo que llegaría tarde.

Albert arrugó la hoja y pensó: Ya es hora que tu hijo se haga un hombrecito y abandone el nido, así tu estarás libre para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Albert llegó muy sonriente a su corporativo.

-Vaya William, luces diferente, tenía algunos años que no te veía así.

-Desde que mi esposa enfermó para ser exactos ¿No es así George?

-Así es.

-Estoy enamorado de Candice.

George se preocupó y pensaba: Le prometí a Leslie que no diría nada, se lo tengo que cumplir, pero cuando William se entere se molestará conmigo por no haberle advertido.

-Quiero que mandes dos arreglos uno floral y uno frutal al hospital, los más costosos que tengan, quiero llenarla de atenciones, ayer conociste a la próxima señora Andrew—fui el primero en su vida y quiero ser el único—pensaba Albert.

Le llegaron los arreglos a Candy, en ese momento estaba entrando Tom.

-¡Órale! Alguien quiere quedar bien.

-Tom ¡Por favor!

-Candy luces… ¿Cómo te diré?: estresada.

-No pude dormir anoche

Tom tomó unas uvas del arreglo y se sentó para comérselas

-Se nota, ¿Tiene que ver con Andrew?

-Sí, verás él y yo…

-¿Por qué estás estresada? Deberías de estar contenta, por fin tendrás una relación, Jimmy pronto hará su vida y te quedarás sola si no lo intentas.

-Es muy prejuicioso, ve poca cosa a mi Jimmy para su hija, tengo miedo de ser herida Tom.

-Si te ama aceptará a tu hijo y serán una hermosa familia.

Cada vez que llegaba alguien al consultorio de Candy tomaba un poco de fruta.

Una hora antes de la salida de Candy Albert llegó a visitarla, pagó por la consulta para que lo atendiera. Tocó la puerta

-Pase—dijo Candy, alzó la mirada cuando lo vio entrar se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No puedo recibir visitas personales

-Ya pague para que me atiendas, estoy en consulta—el cerró la puerta con seguro y fue hacia ella

Ella se puso de pie y la besó, la tomó en sus brazos sorpresivamente y la llevó a la camilla.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces?

-Él se desabotonó la camisa y liberó su miembro

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo en el hotel? Yo quería pasar toda la noche contigo, ¿sabes? involuntariamente estás cumpliéndome una fantasía, te haré mía vestida con tu filipina blanca.

Le alzó su uniforme, le bajó la ropa interior, el corazón de Candy estaba acelerado por la adrenalina de ser descubierta, Albert se acomodó atrás de ella en posición de cucharita y duraron toda la hora que le restaba a Candy.

Al terminar él le dijo: Te espero en mi limusina, iremos a almorzar.

Candy se quedó en la camilla—¡Otra vez sucedió, sin decir agua va! ¡No puedo creer lo débil que soy ante él!

Candy salió del hospital vio la limusina estacionada, él se bajó para abrirle la puerta.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-He preparado algo especial.

-William, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí lo mismo pienso, quiero que nos casemos Candy

-¿Qué dices?

-El que haya sido el primero en tu vida me indica que eres una mujer seria, te dedicaste por completo a tu trabajo y a cuidar de tu hijo, eso me habla que eres una mujer extraordinaria, no quiero dejarte ir.

-Albert, mi hijo se ha enamorado de una muchacha que no es de su clase y tengo que apoyarlo, el quizás se case con ella y mientras consigue un mejor empleo…

-¡No sabes qué alegría me acabas de dar con esa noticia! Quiere decir que tu hijo pronto tendrá su propia familia y tendrá que dejar el nido.

-No al contrario, llevará a la chica al nido.

-Candy, entonces déjale tu propiedad y te vienes a vivir conmigo, total pronto nos casaremos.

-William, tengo que apoyarlo…

-Yo puedo darle un cargo en mi corporativo, así el tendrá un excelente ingreso para mantener a su esposa, tu dejaras de trabajar, te diré que soy un poco celoso y no quiero que atiendas a pacientes masculinos.

-Vaya ya planeaste mi vida…

-Nuestra vida amor

-Albert la envolvió nuevamente con sus besos y ahí en esa limusina la tomó.

La llevó a un lugar especial cerca del navy pier, él ordenó como todo macho alfa, su anterior esposa era muy tranquila, todas las decisiones las tomaba él, ella sólo decía que si, pero Candy era diferente tenía un espíritu indomable, aunque ahora se había enamorado, pero todavía Jimmy tenía el primer lugar en su vida.

Candy estaba pensativa en su trabajo, Tom entró a su consultorio.

-¿Te trajeron uvas hoy?

-Sí, tómalas

-Se me olvidó preguntarte ¿Estás usando anticonceptivos?

-Estoy usando el método del ritmo.

-umm ese método no es tan preciso, acabas de iniciar tu vida sexual y quién sabe si habrá algún cambio en tu organismo.

-No creo

-De hecho, estos días me estaré cuidando lo voy a esquivar a toda costa…

-Mejor déjame inyectarte

-¡Ya sabes que odio las inyecciones! Además ya casi estoy por entrar en la menopausia y no creo ser tan fértil, si fuera una jovencita si me preocuparía.

-Está bien, tendré mi conciencia tranquila, no digas luego que no te lo advertí-

En la noche…

-¡Vamos Candy, ya es hora que conozca tu casa! Quizás no esté tu hijo y podamos…

-Eres insaciable

Albert pensó: ¿Y si te embarazas y me das el varón? Sería hermoso, Leslie ha sido mi todo pero siempre quise un niño alguien que perpetuara el apellido Andrew.

-Está bien, vamos a mi casa—Ha llegado la hora de que sepa quién es mi hijo—Pensaba Candy

Candy le dio la dirección al chofer, Albert se quedó pensativo: Esa dirección me suena conocida.

Albert vio el carro de Leslie estacionado frente a la casa de Candy.

-Vaya, mi hija tiene un auto similar- comentó.

Él iba siguiéndola un poco temblorosa metió la llave en la chapa de la puerta, al abrir vieron en la sala a Leslie en las piernas de Jimmy besándose.

 **Buenas noches chicas espero estén bien, les mando saludos a Elen Harket, chidamami, Tania Lizbeth, Carolina Macías, Glenda, Adoradandrew, Maravilla121, Triny, Mary silenciosa, Yagui, sayuri 1707, Bunny, Stormaw, Lucero Santosky, Sandra casillas, Nathy Eli, Magg, Miriam 811, RORE, Paulayjoaqui, Yuleni paredes, mercedes, Gina Riquelme, Shyomara.**

 **Alejandra Lorant.**

 **Por cierto hemos creado un nuevo grupo de Facebook se llama CANDY Y ALBERT (ANOHITO) les invitamos a formar parte de él.**

 **groups/1922737721346451/**


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Pero qué Diablos pasa aquí!

Albert se dirigió a zancadas hacia Leslie y Jimmy, agarró por el brazo a su hija y la puso de pie, luego se fue sobre Jimmy para golpearlo, el muchacho se cubría el rostro, Candy fue corriendo y se le colgó a Albert por la espalda y lo mordió en el cuello para defender a su hijo.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo! ¡Estás en mi casa! ¡No lo dañes!

Albert se detuvo para no dañar a Candy y se volteó para reclamarle

-¿Tu hijo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Quiere decir que has jugado conmigo? ¡Planeaste un acercamiento entre nosotros para que tu hijo pudiera enamorar a mi hija!

-¡Yo no planeé un acercamiento! Tú eres el que ha estado atrás de mí.

-¡Sí pero tú me sedujiste!-acusó Albert

Candy se quedó boquiabierta por la acusación

-¡Estás demente!

-Ahora veo todo claro, tu hijo hizo que me sentara en tu mesa ese día en el restaurante para que yo me enamorara de ti.

-¡No señor Andrew! Yo lo senté ahí porque no había lu…

-¡Tu cállate! que no te pregunté a ti.

-Como te atreves a venir a callar a mi hijo en su propia casa, ¡Vete de aquí!

-Claro que me voy y no nos volveremos a ver nunca más ¡Y a ti! ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a mi hija! –Le dijo a Jimmy señalándolo

-¡No me iré contigo! ¡Me quedaré con el padre de mi hijo! –Gritó Leslie

Albert abrió los ojos al doble y la agarró por los hombros—¿Qué has dicho?

-Estoy embarazada de Jimmy

Albert soltó a Leslie y se fue sobre Jimmy otra vez—¡Desgraciado! ¡Violador!

Candy se puso entre ellos para que no lo siguiera golpeando, Albert miró en sus ojos la angustia y dejó de golpear a Jimmy, sujetó a su hija y se la llevó a rastras.

Candy cerró la puerta y fue rápidamente por el botiquín para atender a su hijo.

-¡Mira cómo te dejó ese salvaje tú hermoso rostro!

-¡Mamá tengo que ir por Leslie!

-¡No irás a ningún lado! Ese hombre está fuera de sí y es capaz de matarte.

En el trayecto a su casa, Albert dio indicaciones a sus empleados ¡Alisten la ropa de la Señorita Leslie y la mía hoy mismo salimos a Escocia!

Al día siguiente Jimmy fue a buscar a su amada, George lo vio merodeando la residencia y se dirigió hacia él.

-Si buscas a Leslie, no está, su padre se la llevó a Escocia.

A Jimmy se le salieron las lágrimas y se fue con Candy cuando llegaron a su casa ya no estaba el auto de la chica pues lo habían mandado a buscar.

Leslie iba triste en el Jet, lloraba amargamente por la separación con Jimmy, Albert no la hablaba, estaba resentido con todos, recordó los momentos con Candy.

-Cuando regrese hablaré con ella, le diré que lo de nuestros hijos no debe afectar nuestra relación, me enamoré, me he vuelto adicto a Candy, ahora mismo siento que me hace falta. ¿Por qué tenía que adoptar a ese muchacho?

Llegaron a Edimburgo la señora Elroy los esperaba impaciente.

-¡William! ¡Me da alegría verte hijo!

-A mí también tía, aunque sea en estas circunstancias tan penosas.

-Así que tu hija está embarazada.

-Sí, créeme me siento tan dolido, se fijó en un don nadie

-William ese bebé es tu nieto sea quien sea el padre.

-Quiero que tenga a su bebé aquí, vendré cuando nazca y me lo llevaré, le daré mi apellido, quiero que entre los Legan y tú la presenten con muchachos de su clase, yo trataré de casarme y mi nieto será criado como mi hijo.

-¿Ya tienes novia?

-¡Es la mamá de mi novio! Y no creo que se case con él después de que golpeó a su hijo.

-Lo mío con Candy es muy aparte, sé que ella lo comprenderá.

Mientras en Chicago …

-¡Tengo que irme a Escocia!

-Jimmy, primero sacarás tu título, sé que amas a Leslie pero para darle un buen futuro debes tener los elementos, un trabajo exitoso, debes proveerle de todo lo que necesita, le demostrarás a ese estúpido de Andrew que vales mucho.

-No tengo que demostrarle nada a él, no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi hijo.

-Candy, ¿así que pediste tus vacaciones? - preguntó Tom

-Cuando acabe el ciclo escolar Jimmy y yo iremos a Escocia, trataremos de rescatar a Leslie y huir juntos.

-Deja a Jimmy, tú no te involucres en eso.

-¡Será mi nieto! Tengo asegurarme que estén bien.

Por fin Albert estaba de regreso en Chicago, lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a Candy a su casa.

Tocó la puerta y ella fue abrir, cuando lo vio intentó cerrar la puerta en su nariz, el forcejeó un poco.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Eres mía Candy, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Lo que no he olvidado son los golpes que le diste a mi hijo, y lo has llamado poca cosa y me acusaste que te seduje.

-Si me has seducido, estos días han sido terribles para mí, he recordado nuestros encuentros.

Él se fue hacia ella para besarla.

-¡Suéltame! Vete

-No me iré, hasta que seas mía de nuevo

Albert cerró la puerta y la cargó hasta llevarla a una habitación.

-¡Te necesito Candy! – la besaba frenéticamente, ella fue cediendo.

-¿Traerás a Leslie a Chicago? ¿Dejarás que nuestros hijos se casen?

Albert no le contestaba sino recorría su cuello con besos, la acariciaba para dejarla sin defensas.

 **Hola chicas, espero estén bien, estoy terminando dos de mis fics, a cada uno sólo le falta el último capítulo, El la ama, ella lo ama, ellos se aman y el epílogo de eres perfecta para mí.**


	9. Chapter 9

Albert no le contestaba sino recorría su cuello con besos, la acariciaba para dejarla sin defensas.

La despojó de su ropa y él también se desnudó, Candy no pudo negarse y lo invitó a entrar en ella, Albert llegaba profundo le gustaba poseerla, la hizo disfrutar de oleadas de placer, Candy alcanzó primero el clímax luego él se vació en ella.

Después que ambos estaban relajados…

-¡Cásate conmigo! Me he vuelto adicto a ti.

-Sí, pero primero quisiera que arreglemos la situación de nuestros muchachos.

-¿Cuál situación? Ellos son muy aparte de nosotros, no voy a permitir que mi hija se case con tu hijo adoptivo, yo quiero algo mejor para ella, Jimmy no tiene nada que ofrecerle, quiero que cuando nos casemos adoptemos al bebé que está esperando Leslie, no quiero que ella trunque su carrera por cambiar pañales.

Candy se puso de pie y se empezó a vestir.

-¿Piensas despojar a tu hija de su bebé? ¡Eres un malvado! ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de caer nuevamente contigo? ¡Vete de mi casa!

-Candy tú me amas, ¿Por qué quieres castigarnos de esta forma? Tu cuerpo reacciona a mí presencia, no puedes negarlo.

-¡Tu sólo piensas en sexo! Debemos pensar en la felicidad de nuestros hijos.

-Precisamente porque pienso en la felicidad de Leslie es que la llevé a Escocia ¡para alejarla del malandro de tu hijo, en lugar de pedirme autorización para cortejarla, la sedujo y la hizo suya.

-Malandro ¡Tu abuelo! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Candy estás actuando irracionalmente, se sensata y ten un poco de madurez.

-¡Que te vayas o llamo a la policía! Te demandaré por acoso y pondré una orden de restricción en tu contra.

Albert se abalanzó hacia ella y de nuevo la besó, ella forcejeó un poco y lo golpeó en los bajos.

-¡Me iré! Estás en un plan imposible, regresaré cuando hayas meditado las cosas.

Candy se quedó llorando.

Al siguiente día Albert le mandó flores al trabajo, ella iba a tirarlas pero le dio lástima, estaban demasiado hermosas y mejor se las llevó a una paciente del hospital.

A la hora de salida vio que Albert la estaba esperando en su limusina, ella llamó un taxi, este entró al estacionamiento del hospital y ella lo abordó, Albert ni se dio cuenta a qué horas salió.

En Edimburgo los Legan querían que Leslie se fijara en el hijo de Neal, por lo que iban a visitar a la Señora Elroy para que los muchachos conversaran.

-Estás tan bonita que no me importa que hayas dado tu mal paso, aun así me casaría contigo prima.

-Pues yo no me casaré contigo porque amo al padre de mi hijo, estoy segura que el vendrá por mí.

Mientras en Chicago...

-Tom me cambiaré dé hospital, William Andrew no me deja en paz- informó Candy, habían pasado dos meses y Albert seguía hablándole, mandándole Arreglos florales y frutales.

-¿No le dirás que estás embarazada?

-No, así como quiere quitarle su bebé a Leslie, lo querrá hacer con él mío y como tiene influencias capaz y se lo cedan y yo me quede sin mí bebé, ya pedí mi cambio a Houston, ya ves que Jimmy fue contratado por la compañía Schlumberger, ellos se encargaron de proveerle una casa, así que mandé mis papeles y me los recibió Robert Clark el gerente de recursos humanos de esa ciudad.

-¿Y qué harás con tu departamento y tu casa que tienes aquí en Chicago?

-Por el momento los rentaré, contraté los servicios de una inmobiliaria, Jimmy ya amuebló la casa de Houston, sólo estoy esperando que me den mi cambio para irme con él.

-Amiga me dan ganas de seguirte, te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también a ti.

-Ya son dos meses George, ¡Siento que voy a enloquecer sin ella! Cumplió su amenaza, con esa orden de restricción, no me le puedo acercar ni a 50 metros.

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Gina Riquelme por su cumpleaños. Dios te bendiga Amiga linda y te prospere en todo.**


	10. Chapter 10

-Lo siento por usted Señor William

-¡Esa mujer es tan terca! Pero la tengo clavada en el corazón.

El jefe de Jimmy se llamaba Jean-François Poupeau trabajaba directamente con Paul Schlumberger uno de los dueños de la compañía.

-Jean, quiero que me platiques cómo va Jimmy ¿Se está adaptando al trabajo?

-Es un muchacho muy inteligente Señor Paul

-Lo lleva en los genes ¿Y su madre adoptiva? ¿Ya está viviendo con él?

-Ella sigue en Chicago, todavía sigue tramitando su cambio para Houston

-Quiero que muevas cielo y tierra para que ella esté cuanto antes con mi hijo.

Señor Paul ¿Cuándo le dirá a Jimmy que usted…

-Primero necesito ganarme su confianza, además todavía no estoy seguro si decirle la verdad, tengo a mis otros hijos y no sé si acepten a su medio hermano, pero cuando menos ayudaré a Jimmy a que tenga su propio negocio, por eso quiero que aprenda todo el manejo del corporativo, necesito que pase por la mayoría de las áreas para que tenga conocimiento de todo, por eso lo traje a Houston, sus hermanos están en otros países, más que trabajo será una capacitación.

-Quiero comentarle algo

-Dime

-A pesar que Jimmy pone su empeño en aprender, parece que tiene alguna preocupación, casi no se integra a sus compañeros.

-Mándalo con el psicólogo y que él te dé un reporte de lo que le preocupa, vamos a tratar de darle solución a su problema para que este al cien por ciento en la empresa.

-Así lo haré Señor Paul.

Jean hizo que Jimmy fuera con el psicólogo y este investigó que le preocupaba su novia embarazada.

-¡Un nieto Jean!

-Si Señor Paul, la chica es hija de William Albert Andrew.

-Ah ya veo porqué es un imposible para Jimmy, veo una gran oportunidad de acercarme a él, puedo ayudarlo a que se case con la muchacha, total ella ya es mayor de edad, mis hijos ni piensan casarse, en cambio Jimmy ya me dará un nieto.

-¿Por qué teme decirle que usted es su padre?

-Su mamá y yo tuvimos una aventura, no me hice responsable de él cuando nació luego ella se enfermó traté de ayudarla pero no aceptó, iba adoptarlo aunque me metiera en problemas con mi esposa, pero aquella chica me ganó el parpadeo, sentí alivio pues ya no arriesgué mi matrimonio. He sido malo, no creo que mi hijo me perdone enseguida, tengo que hacer méritos con él.

-Entiendo, Jimmy se ve buen muchacho y no creo que sea rencoroso.

-Tendré que inventarle alguna historia cuando llegue el momento de darme a conocer quién soy para él, se acerca el aniversario del corporativo haremos una parrillada para que los empleados convivan con sus familias, ahí me presentarás a Jimmy.

Jean hizo todo lo posible para que hicieran rápido el traslado de Candy.

-Hoy es tu último día en el hospital

-Así es

-¿No te sientes nostálgica?-preguntó Tom

-Sí pero estaré a lado de mi hijo.

-¿Cuándo irá por Leslie?

-Por ahora se está enfocando en su nuevo empleo, han hallado una forma de comunicarse, Jimmy le pidió ayuda al ingeniero en sistemas de su compañía y este logró quitar el candado que tenía el sistema en la mansión Andrew, son cosas técnicas Jimmy trató de explicarme pero no le entendí.

-Si ha avanzado mucho la tecnología, ya los jóvenes nos dejaron abajo. Entonces te irás conmigo al restaurante, allá estará Paty y la mayoría de nuestros compañeros para despedirte.

A Candy le entró la melancolía cuando checó por última vez su salida en el hospital. Fue con Tom al restaurante ahí la esperaban 50 personas para despedirla.

-William, hoy la doctora Candy se desvió, no fue directamente a su casa sino se fue en compañía del Doctor Stevens para un restaurante al parecer estaban despidiendo a alguien.

-No me gusta que tenga amistad con ese doctor, él estuvo enamorado de ella. Hoy trataré de acercarme a ella.

Era la última noche que Candy pasaría en su casa, al día siguiente haría un bazar para vender todos sus muebles, llegaría Tom para ayudarla, luego se hospedaría en un hotel hasta terminar sus trámites pendientes.

Esa noche Albert se metió a su casa como si fuese un ladrón, Candy estaba en su recamara apagó las luces y se durmió, Albert entró a su habitación sigilosamente, se quitó los zapatos y la playera de encima, se acostó a su lado y la acarició, Candy rápidamente encendió la lámpara.

-¡Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa! ahora mismo llamaré a la policía

Albert le agarró el teléfono y la jaló hacia él.

-Sé que me has extrañado, una pasión como la nuestra no se puede terminar así nada más.

Albert llevó su mano hacia la intimidad de Candy, tan sólo con esas palabras Candy se había humedecido, sus hormonas le hicieron una mala jugada, él la tomó esa noche nuevamente, Candy no opuso resistencia pues creía que nunca más lo volvería a ver, después de eso lo volvió a correr.

-Aunque me corras mil veces, regresaré a tu lado.

Al siguiente día Candy vendió todos sus muebles, después de terminar de contar lo que había ganado Tom la llevó a un hotel.

-William, me informan los muchachos que la Doctora Candy vendió todos sus muebles y luego se fue con el doctor Stevens.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -¿Dónde se la llevó?

-Le perdieron el rastro.

Albert esa noche fue a la casa de Tom.

-Quiero que me diga donde está Candy

-Lo siento mucho señor William, pero no puedo darle esa información.

-Dígame y lo recompensaré.

-Yo no venderé a mi amiga.

-Entonces perderás a tus pacientes, llamaré a todos mis amigos y le diré que ya no vayan con usted.

Tom se quedó pensativo: Si algo así pasa entonces me iré a Houston siguiendo a Candy.

Por fin Candy llegó a Houston, Jimmy la recibió en el aeropuerto.

-¡Hijo por fin juntos de nuevo! Estos meses me parecieron una agonía.

-Mamá, me alegra que hayas venido a esta hora, nos da tiempo de ir la parrillada que organizó la compañía para que conviviéramos con nuestras familias.

-Pero quiero ducharme y …

-Tú te ves hermosa de cualquier manera, además no fueron muchas horas de vuelo.

-Está bien, vamos.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, misión cumplida.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jean-François Poupeau y Paul Schlumberger esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Jimmy, la sorpresa fue grande para ellos cuando vieron que llegó con su mamá, Candy les pareció una mujer muy atractiva.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en una de las mansiones de los Schlumberger, tenía alberca, canchas de Tenis, de basquetbol y un espacio para jugar beisbol, la mayoría de los eventos de la empresa los realizaban ahí.

-¿Cómo hacemos para que Jimmy se siente con nosotros? Los directivos se molestaran porque todavía es un novato.

-¡Vamos Señor Paul! Usted puede sentar a cualquiera en su mesa, nadie lo debe cuestionar ¡usted es el dueño de Schlumberger!

-¡Tienes razón! Dile al encargado que los guie acá.

Jean le dio las indicaciones al recepcionista y este los guio a la mesa principal.

-¿Está seguro? Yo soy nuevo ¿No me confunde con otro?

-Esas fueron las instrucciones que acabo de recibir.

-Bueno lo seguiremos.

-Buenas tardes Señor Jean, buenas tardes Señor…

-Paul Schlumberger

Jimmy se puso nervioso y tartamudeando un poco comentó: Me me dijeron que me sen… me sentara aquí.

-Sí, nosotros dimos esas instrucciones, la verdad es que me agrada recibir a los nuevos ejecutivos que han salido recientemente de sus carreras con menciones honorificas, me parece una buena manera de recompensar sus esfuerzos-dijo Paul mirando a Candy sonriente.

-Ella es mi mamá, Candice White

-¡Es un placer conocerla!- respondió Paul Schlumberger poniéndose de pie y besándole la mano.

Candy se puso de todos colores ya que ese saludo era del siglo pasado, Paul le indicó que se sentara a su lado y le hizo señas a Jean que le cediera el lugar a Jimmy para que pudiera conversar con él.

-Bien muchacho ¿Qué te ha parecido la compañía? ¿Cumple con las expectativas que tenías?

-Creo que las sobrepasa

-Me alegra escucharlo

-Jean, es hora que des el discurso y después de eso que empiecen a servir el platillo principal.

-Si ahora mismo voy.

-Jean cuando da los discursos se extiende.

Jean agarró el micrófono y empezó su disertación, la mayoría de los presentes estaban atentos de pronto el celular de Candy sonó, no lo había puesto en silencio, Paul miró el celular tenía curiosidad de ver quien le hablaba.

-Hello

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo es posible que después de pasar una noche maravillosa me hayas abandonado?

-¿Cómo supiste mi número?

-¡Eso es irrelevante! ¡Dime dónde estás para que vaya por ti! ¡Te quiero a mi lado! ¡Me estoy muriendo por tenerte otra vez! ¡Te pedí matrimonio voy en serio contigo!

Albert escuchó que aplaudieron, también se escuchó un poco los gritos de Albert.

-Mamá cuelga, estamos frente a...

-Frente ¿A quién están? ¡Dímelo Candy!

-Tengo que colgar

Candy colgó y apagó el celular, Albert aventó su teléfono contra la pared.

-¡No es posible! ¡Cuando la encuentre la voy a secuestrar y la encerraré para que nunca más se me escape! ¡Quiero que la busquen, George! Haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance para localizarla.

-Disculpen-dijo Candy apenada.

-No hay de que, Jimmy me comentaba Jean que el psicólogo le informó que tienes una preocupación, me gustaría que me lo platicaras quizás podamos hallar una solución a tu problema.

-Es algo personal, la verdad me apena un poco…

-No importa, quiero que veas en mí un amigo.

-Señor Paul, yo tengo una novia, su papá la alejó de mí por ser humilde pero ella está embarazada de mí.

-Pues le daremos una lección a ese energúmeno, ¿Qué se cree? ¡Ya no estamos en el siglo pasado! yo te apoyaré, iremos a buscar a tu novia para que te cases con ella y yo seré tu testigo.

-Ella está en Escocia

-Entonces viajaremos para allá.

-Pero y mi trabajo…

-Necesitas estar en tus cinco sentidos para que vayas avanzando en la empresa, por eso te ayudaré.

-Señor, no tengo palabras para agradecer su empatía.

-Agradéceme cuando estés firmando el acta de matrimonio, El próximo fin de semana viajaremos a Escocia para robarnos a tu novia-dijo Paul sonriente.

Candy se puso contenta por la ayuda que le ofreció Paul Schlumberger a su hijo.

-¿Y usted Candy nos acompañará?

-Yo el Lunes comienzo a trabajar, no podré ir.

-¡Qué lástima! Le hubiese mostrado unos lugares hermosos.

Jean terminó su discurso, hicieron rifas, Jimmy "se ganó un auto"

-¡Esto es grandioso! Te cederé mi auto para que puedas trasladarte a tu trabajo-le dijo Jimmy a Candy.

Después de terminar el evento Jimmy le decía a Candy.

-¡Tendrás que manejar mi auto y yo conduciré el nuevo!

-Pero Jimmy, todavía necesito adaptarme al…

-¡Mamá por favor! ¡Irás atrás de mí!

Jean vio una posibilidad de acercarse a Candy cuando vio que Jimmy se subió al auto nuevo.

-Si gusta yo puedo conducir

-La verdad es que si me gustaría, me da miedo conducir en un…

-La comprendo, yo me sentiría igual conozco la casa de Jimmy.

Jean le dio indicaciones a su chofer de que los siguiera.

Candy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad, ella prendió el celular, en ese momento sonó, del susto a Candy se le cayó de las manos.

-Disculpe, ando un poco nerviosa.

-Es normal, ir a lado de un desconocido, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

El celular seguía sonando y ella contestó.

-¿Por qué apagaste el celular? ¿Por qué me evades?

-Albert, luego hablamos.

Jean comentó: ¿Qué le parece la ciudad? Ah perdón, pensé que ya habías colgado el teléfono preciosa.

-¿Con quién estás? ¿Quién te dice preciosa? ¡Dímelo! No voy a permitir que te burles de mí, ¡Eres mía! ¡Lo oyes mía!.

 **Chicas empezando la semana de actualizaciones**


	12. Chapter 12

-Luego conversaremos Albert, ahora estoy ocupada.

-Sólo dime dónde estás, yo haré el resto, Candy te sentí vibrar en mis brazos otra vez, me sigues amando y tu cuerpo sigue deseándome.

Candy colgó el celular, sus palabras la habían inquietado, Jean pudo darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Lo amas?

-Con todo mi corazón.

-La distancia hará que lo olvides, quizás conozcas a alguien que te merezca.

Candy pensó: Si a Jimmy nunca quise darle un padrastro, menos a este bebé que nacerá de mi ser.

Llegaron a la casa de Jimmy, era de un solo piso tenía tres habitaciones, Jean estacionó el auto en la cochera y se despidió de Candy con un beso en la mano.

-Mamá, parece que le agradaste a mi jefe.

-Jimmy ¡Por favor!

-Te enseñaré tu habitación.

-Es más chica que nuestra casa de Chicago, creo que cuando traigas a Leslie me tendré que ir, ella querrá tener su espacio.

-No mamá, quizás debamos buscar un lugar más grande, quiero que vivamos juntos, además nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente, tu tendrás a mi hermanito y Leslie a mi bebé y ustedes como mamás se pueden apoyar, algunas veces necesitarás que Leslie te cuide al niño cuando te toque guardia y viceversa.

-Me alegra saber que te apoyaran para que te cases con Leslie.

-Si es algo que no esperaba, El señor Paul es muy bueno

Por fin llegó el Lunes, Candy se presentó en la oficina de Robert Clark.

-Candice White, no parece que tenga 37 años, se ve como de 30 o menos y eso que nosotros los doctores nos envejecemos más rápidamente por las guardias nocturnas que realizamos.

-En el hospital en el que trabajé raras veces me daban guardias nocturnas.

-Ahora comprendo todo, aquí si hay rotación una semana te tocará en el turno matutino, la siguiente en el vespertino y por último el nocturno, pero cuando cumplas los 7 meses de embarazo te dejaremos fijamente en el turno de la mañana, para que puedas atender a tu bebé por las tardes.

-Gracias

-Te admiro, tu sola te aventaste al ruedo, ser madre soltera ha de ser difícil.

-Ser mamá es la bendición más hermosa que Dios nos puede dar a las mujeres.

-¿Podemos almorzar juntos en la cafetería? Nos sirve para conocernos más.

-Si Doctor

-Dentro de una hora empezaran mis consultas, soy cardiólogo, en las tardes me toca operar, pero hoy tendré libre d así que nos vemos en la cafetería.

-Si doctor Clark

-Llámame Robert es más íntimo.

-Por el momento prefiero decirle Doctor Clark.

-Entiendo…

-Jean quiero que organices todos para nuestro viaje a Escocia.

-Señor Paul, creo que sería conveniente que usted viajara sólo con su hijo, así tendrán mucho tiempo para conversar y conocerse más.

-Quizás tengas razón, ¡está bien iremos solo Jimmy y yo!

-Qué bueno que aceptó mi sugerencia, así tendré oportunidad de frecuentar a la doctora, lo vi interesado en ella pero le ganaré el parpadeo-pensó Jean.

Mientras en el hospital el primer día, fue un poco desgastante presentaciones, hacer nuevos amigos…

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-preguntó Robert

-Extenuante, estoy segura que cuando llegue a mi casa me dormiré hasta el siguiente día.

-¿Estás tomando vitaminas prenatales?

-No

-¡Doctora White! Es usted una mala paciente, hoy mismo iremos con el ginecólogo para que le haga un ultrasonido y le recete sus vitaminas ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!

-Pero primero vamos almorzar que muero de hambre.

-Como guste.

-Pues si Candy, ahora a mis 45 años tengo una carrera exitosa pero estoy solo, quisiera regresar el tiempo y fijarme en una de mis compañeras, ya ahora hasta sería abuelo, no que ni hijos tengo.

-Pero todavía está a tiempo.

-Hace un año estuve saliendo con una chica que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital, hasta le di un lugar en mi consultorio, era mi aprendiz, se llevó a varios de mis pacientes, se hizo de renombre conmigo y luego me dejó por uno más joven, ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Candy encogió los hombros.

-Congelé mi esperma, quiero esperar dos años, si no logro encontrar pareja, rentaré un vientre para ser un padre soltero.

Candy le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Robert Clark la acompañó para que le hicieran el ultrasonido, cuando escucharon los latidos del corazón del bebé, Candy y Robert se llenaron de emoción.—Albert me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para que escuches a nuestro hijo.

Candy llegó de trabajar, fue a la habitación de Jimmy y lo encontró alistando su equipaje.

-¿Qué haces?

-Se adelantó mi viaje, el Señor Paul me acompañará, te dejé encargada con mi jefe Jean.

-¡Por favor! Soy una mujer adulta.

-Si pero quiero que estés protegida.

Jimmy a la mañana siguiente abordó el jet de Paul Schulemberger, Candy fue a despedirlo, se encontró con Jean en el aeropuerto.

-La invito a desayunar Candy

-Es que temo que se alborote el tráfico, prefiero desayunar en la cafetería del hospital.

-Entonces comamos algo ligero…

-Pues si Candy, por eso le sugerí a mi jefe que fuera solo con Jimmy, él quiere enmendar su pecado por haber abandonado a la mamá del muchacho.

-¡Que hombre tan cruel! Espero haya cambiado-

-Al parecer usted le gustó, sería conveniente que se casara con la mamá adoptiva de su hijo, serían una hermosa familia.

-Yo no me fijaría en alguien que abandonó a una mujer moribunda además no puedo casarme con nadie pues estoy embarazada.


	13. Chapter 13

-Esto no me lo esperaba, está embarazada, pero es muy linda-pensó Jean- ¿Ya se lo dijiste al padre de tu bebé?

-No se lo pienso decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado

-Tenme confianza, quiero ser tu amigo.

-Él es muy influyente y temo que quiera quitarme a mi bebé.

Jean pensó: ¡Que conveniente! Puedo esperar a que nazca y todo lo puedo arreglar con una simple llamada anónima, ese hombre vendrá por su bebé y yo me quedaría consolando a Candy.

Robert Clark acomodó sus horarios de modo que le tocara los mismos turnos que la doctora White.

-Doctora ¿cómo se ha sentido hoy?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-Doctor Clark

-¿No se le antoja alguna cosa? Mire que puedo cumplirle todos sus antojos alimenticios.

-Es muy amable

Cuando terminó el turno…

-Creo que se lo deberías de decir Candy, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Doctor, no quiero que ese hombre prejuicioso eduque a mi hijo.

-Te embarazaste de él, ¿Le ves defectos ahora que llevas su semilla?

Candy se quedó meditando.

-Perdón, no debo entrometerme, me pongo en sus zapatos, si una chica tan hermosa como tú se embarazara de mi, querría saber que seré padre, soy un metiche es uno de mis defectos, no me lo tomes en cuenta por favor.

Candy pensó-El doctor parece buena persona, creo que puedo pedirle el favor-La verdad quisiera que si alguien pregunta por mí no diga que trabajo aquí, el pudiera estarme buscando, parece un hombre obsesivo y es un iracundo.

-Yo te cubriré Candy, no te preocupes por eso, dejaré dicho a mis asistentes que no den informes sobre ti.

-¡No sabe cuánto te lo agradezco!

-Ni creas que es gratis, quiero que me acompañes al cine, tiene tiempo que no voy.

-Doctor, de seguro me voy a dormir

-Yo lo que quiero es sentir el bulto a mi lado, no importa que te duermas, no quiero ir solo.

En el cine Candy se comió todas palomitas acarameladas y como bien dijo se durmió durante la película, Robert estaba más atento al sueño de Candy que a la película.

En el Jet rumbo a Escocia…

-¿Estás resentido con tu padre por no haber estado presente en cada etapa de tu niñez?

-Mis madres siempre me dieron el amor que a él le correspondía darme, es como si el alma de mi madre natural se hubiese pasado al cuerpo de mamá Candy, ella siempre vio por mí, la verdad no siento que me haya hecho falta la presencia de un padre.

-Y si por caprichos del destino lo conoces ¿Lo despreciarías?

-No puedo responderle, nunca he pensado en esa posibilidad.

Jimmy miró a su padre y pensó: Tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo y el mismo color de ojos, esas canas simulan un poco…

Mientras en Chicago:

-¿Cómo es posible que no la encuentren?

\- William, ¿Sabe usted cuantos hospitales hay en Estados unidos de América?

-Eso no es excusa George.

-Tenga paciencia, le aseguro que la encontraremos.

En Edimburgo casi era imposible que Leslie saliera sola, siempre tenía personas alrededor de ella, todas las tarjetas de crédito y débito se las habían cancelado y no le daban dinero en efectivo para tenerla controlada, Jimmy se pudo conectar con ella por medio de msn.

-Leslie, estoy en Edimburgo

-Jimmy por fin, no puedo salir sola, siempre me acompaña la tía Elroy o alguno de los Leagan.

-No te preocupes, sólo debes salir a un centro comercial y nosotros haremos el resto.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Con quién estás?

-Con el dueño de la compañía donde trabajo, él tiene una propiedad aquí, mejor dicho en todas partes del mundo, es millonario.

-Entonces le diré a la tía Elroy que me lleve a comprar zapatos, voy a romper mis favoritos para que salir al centro comercial.

-Nosotros te seguiremos, ya ubicamos tu domicilio.

-Tía Elroy, se me rompieron mis zapatos negros.

-Tienes varios pares.

-Pero estos son mis favoritos, quiero comprar unos iguales.

-Niña, llamaré para que traigan varios pares y escojas el que te guste.

-¡Estoy aburrida de estar encerrada! ¡No puedo salir ni a comprar unos pares de zapatos!

-¡Está bien! No hagas berrinches, mañana iremos de compras, de una vez mira lo que te haga falta, no vamos estar saliendo a cada rato.

Al siguiente día abordaron un Mercedes Benz.

-¡Son ellas, Señor Paul!

-Sigan aquel auto-ordenó el papá de Jimmy.

Fueron a Jenners, un guardaespaldas las escoltaba, Jimmy se puso en el campo visual de Leslie, ella trató de disimular su alegría, le metieron con habilidad una prenda al guardaespaldas entre sus ropas y unos guardias de la tienda fueron a detenerlo, mientras el guardaespaldas perdía la compostura por las acusaciones y la señora Elroy trataba de interceder por él, Leslie aprovechó para escabullirse e ir al encuentro de Jimmy, desaparecieron juntos del lugar.

-Hola tía ¿Cómo está Leslie?

-William, Leslie…

-¿Qué pasa con Leslie? ¡No me asustes dime ya! ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Se escapó

-¿Que dices?

-Vimos por las cámaras que ella se fue con un joven

-Hagan la denuncia ¡Que no salga del país!

-Ya denuncié, pero es mayor de edad y claramente vieron por los monitores que se fue por su voluntad ya que en las imágenes se abrazaron y se besaron cuando se encontraron.

-¡No puede ser! ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió dejarla bajo tu cuidado? ¡Ese hombre me las pagará! ¡No dejaré que se burlen de mí! ¡Los encontraré!

 **Hola Chicas mañana 28 de Junio es el cumpleaños de Nuestro Rubio favorito. No me extiendo en el fic porque tengo ensayo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Le compraron algo de ropa a Leslie pues sólo llevaba la de encima luego emprendieron el viaje hacia América, en el camino fueron conversando…

-Gracias por apoyarnos Señor Paul

-Jimmy es un joven prometedor para mi compañía y necesito tenerlo concentrado en su trabajo, por eso los apoyaré en todo, es un honor para mí contribuir un poco en su felicidad y díganme ¿que sigue ahora?

-Me he venido sin papeles sólo tengo mi pasaporte, mi visa y mi credencial para votar-respondió Leslie

-Con eso es suficiente, no te preocupes mandaré a alguien para que se encargue de sacar copias certificadas de tus documentos así de una vez podrán casarse, Jimmy organizaremos una boda con tus compañeros de trabajo, será donde celebramos la parrillada de los empleados ¿Te parece bien?

-Yo quería algo sencillo-expresó Jimmy.

Leslie se quedó pensativa: Yo quería casarme vestida de blanco y que mi padre me entregara en la iglesia, ahora estaré rodeado de puros desconocidos.

-Es por tu prometida, como es de buena familia…

-¡Gracias por considerarme Señor Paul!-dijo Leslie

Llegaron a Houston, Paul los llevó con Candy en cuanto abrió la puerta Leslie la abrazó.

-Candice ¡Me alegra verle de nuevo!

-Leslie bienvenida ¡Que gusto que por fin estés en casa! ¡Ya se te nota la barriguita!-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el vientre.

-Mamá, saluda al Señor Paul.

Candy lo miró seria pero reflexionó un poco—tan siquiera los trajo sanos y salvos a casa, trataré de ser amable con él aunque me cueste trabajo.

-Señor Schlumberger ¿Desea tomar algo?

-Si tiene agua de frutas sería perfecto, quiero quedarme un momento para planear la boda de los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto pasen a la sala!

Leslie miró la casa y pensó: Es más pequeña que la que tenían en Chicago—Jimmy quisiera que me mostrarás nuestra habitación para cambiarme.

-Si mi amor, Señor Paul ahora regreso.

Jimmy llevó a su prometida a su habitación, Candy había ido a la cocina y regresó con una jarra de limonada y cuatro vasos

-Le serviré la limonada.

Candy le pasó un vaso y ella se sirvió también.

-Les prestaré a los chicos la propiedad donde la conocí para que se realice la boda ahí.

-¡Me parece perfecto!

-Yo me encargaré de todo Candice

-Es lo mínimo que puede hacer el sinvergüenza-pensó Candy.

-¿Le gustaría involucrarse en los preparativos?

-La verdad no quiero meterme, es mejor que Leslie tome todas las decisiones

-Comprendo, me gustaría invitarla a comer un día de estos, para que charlemos, quiero que seamos amigos.

-La verdad es que no me da el día para tantas actividades que tengo que realizar, la próxima semana me tocará el turno vespertino en el hospital.

-Entonces puede ser una cena o un desayuno.

Candy negó con la cabeza—Quizás después cuando me adapte al lugar.

Jimmy bajó—se quedó dormida en la habitación está cansada por el viaje me pidió que yo organice todo lo referente a la boda–Le comentó Jimmy a sus padres.

-Si es así entonces le diré a Jean que se encargué de todo, no quiero que te calientes la cabeza con los preparativos, ¿Te parece bien que sea dentro de un mes?

-¡Gracias Señor Paul! La verdad es que usted ha hecho mucho por mí.

-Por el momento me retiro, el viaje me cansó un poco, Candice le agradezco por la limonada estuvo sabrosa—Él se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

Jimmy vio que Candy hizo una mueca, cuando se fue Paul Jimmy le reclamó a su mamá:

-Siento que te comportas un poco antipática con mi jefe

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

Leslie lloraba en su habitación las hormonas hicieron que se deprimiera un poco.

-William me informaron que alguien tramitó copias certificadas de los documentos pertenecientes a Leslie, parece que la persona llevaba una carta poder-le informó George

-Es posible que quiera esos documentos para casarse. Debes checar en todos los registros civiles para ver si solicitaron casarse.

-Así lo haré William.

Jimmy se la pasaba casi todo el día en la oficina, contrató servicio doméstico, porque Leslie se lo solicitó.

-Suegra, me he dado cuenta que ha subido un poco de peso.

-Leslie yo también estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Jimmy no me comentó nada, quiere decir que tendré un hermanito.

-Así es, pero no quiero que se entere tu papá

-¿Por qué? Él tiene derecho a saber que será padre por segunda vez.

-Es mi decisión, yo sola me haré cargo de mi hijo, tu papá es capaz de quitármelo, así como quería hacerlo contigo.

A Leslie no le pareció la actitud de Candy, durante los siguientes días Leslie veía que Candy recibía llamadas de Jean, de Paul y de Robert.

-¡Tu mamá se la pasa coqueteando con todo Houston!

-¡Por favor Leslie baja la voz! Podría escucharte.

-¡No quiere decirle a mi papá que tendrá un hijo de él!

-Yo respeto su decisión.

-¡Pero ella debe respetar a mi papá, no debe contestar las llamadas de otros hombres!

-¡Son sus amigos Leslie!

-¡Ella debería estar con mi papá! No que aquí no somos libres de besarnos o acariciarnos porque ella está presente en toda la casa.

Candy estaba pasando por la recamara de los muchachos porque fue por un vaso de agua cuando escuchó la última frase que dijo Leslie.


	15. Chapter 15

Candy se metió rápidamente a su habitación y se puso a llorar.

-Tienen razón, necesitan privacidad, mañana mismo empezaré a buscar un departamento cercano a mi trabajo.

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo en el comedor del hospital, Robert notó que Candy marcaba en un círculo algunos clasificados del periódico.

-¿Necesitas algo? Quizás te pueda ayudar

-Mi hijo se casará dentro de unas semanas y necesita tener su propio espacio, es por eso que estoy buscando un departamento.

-Sabes en el edificio donde vivo hay departamentos desocupados, está bien ubicado y la renta no es cara.

-Me gustaría verlos ¿me puedes dar la dirección?

-Saliendo del hospital te puedo acompañar, ¿Te parece?

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Robert

-Para eso estamos los amigos.

A la hora de salida Jean esperaba a Candy en el estacionamiento fue grande su sorpresa cuando la vio acompañada de Robert, decidió interceptarlos en el camino.

-Hola Candice vine a recogerte—Le dijo besándola en la mejilla

-Jean disculpe, pero no me acuerdo de haber hecho una cita con usted.

-En realidad quiero que me ayude a degustar los platillos que daremos en la boda de Jimmy, usted sabe los gustos de su hijo y el Señor Paul quiere que todo sea del agrado de él.

-Es que ahora iba a…

-Vamos primero a donde dice ¿Jean no es así?

-Sí, soy Jean-François Poupeau y trabajo con Jimmy el hijo de Candy en Schlumberger.

\- Candy me ha contado sobre eso, bueno vayamos juntos a probar esos platillos.

Jean los llevó donde organizaban los eventos, ahí los esperaba Paul Schlumberger.

-Hola Candice, que alegría verle

-Señor Paul ¡Que sorpresa!

-¿Quién es su acompañante?-preguntó Paul arqueando la ceja

-Mi jefe, el doctor Robert Clark.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción ¿Acaso Jean interrumpió alguna cita amorosa entre ustedes?

-¡No! ¿Cómo piensa eso? El solamente me mostrará unos departamentos en su edificio.

-¿Para qué quiere ver departamentos?

-Ahora que se casará mi hijo necesitará su propio espacio, considero que salgo sobrando en esa casa.

-Jimmy la quiere mucho ¿él está enterado de sus intenciones?

-Señor Paul, disculpe pero no quiero conversar sobre eso.

-Le ofrezco una casa o un departamento lo que usted quiera Candy, tengo varios para elegir.

-Señor Paul, no puedo aceptar su gentileza.

-Luego hablamos con más calma, no se apresure a escoger departamento hasta ver las opciones que tengo disponible para usted.

Los tres caballeros se miraron entre sí como si estuviesen estudiando al enemigo.

-¡Qué situación más rara!-pensó Candy

Entre Paul y Candy eligieron los platillos del banquete, no le agradó que ella estuviera acompañada de Robert.

Saliendo de ahí, los médicos fueron a ver los departamentos disponibles, la verdad es que el edificio pertenecía a Robert.

-Están bien distribuidos y espaciosos, me gusta el color de las paredes y todos tienen balcón-dijo entusiasmada Candy

-¿Lo tomarás?

-¡Si lo tomaré!

-Perfecto, haré que el contrato de arrendamiento sea por 3 años

-Creí que era anual

-Robert pensó: Así la tendré tres años cerca, creo que en ese lapso podrá enamorarse de mi.

Durante los siguientes día Candy estuvo amueblando el departamento, Robert la ayudaba a elegir los muebles.

-Jimmy tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Voy a rentar un departamento.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Los recién casados necesitan tener su propio espacio.

-Los tres podemos vivir aquí

-Pronto nacerá tu bebé, quizás me entrometa involuntariamente sugiriéndoles la forma de educarlo y eso causará fricciones entre tu esposa y yo, creo que mejor es llevar una relación sana de suegra-nuera para que Leslie y yo nunca nos faltemos al respeto.

Jimmy abrazó a su mamá diciéndole -¡No quiero que te vayas!

Candy lloró también y le dijo: Es necesario hijo.

Candy se cambió al departamento que quedaba frente al de Robert.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, Leslie le mandó una foto por correo electrónico a su papá donde estaban firmando el acta de matrimonio. Paul y Jean sacaron a bailar varias veces a Candy durante la recepción.

Al día siguiente Albert checó la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico abrió el archivo y observó la foto.

-¡Candy está con ellos! Le diré a Leslie que quiero hacer las paces, así ella me dirá su ubicación y podré ir por Candy.

El Señor Paul, les regaló el viaje de luna de miel a los chicos.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Querida Leslie: me ha llegado la foto donde te estás casando con ese muchacho, siento mucho que hayas arruinado tu vida de esa manera, quiero que te quede claro que no voy a mover ningún dedo por ayudarlos, tú has decidido tu destino, sólo quiero comentarte que sigo siendo tu padre y estoy dispuesto a entrar en la vida de tu hijo como su abuelo si me lo permites, en lo que respecta a ese bebé puedo hacerme cargo de él, me refiero a que pagaré tus gastos de hospitalización cuando vayas a dar a luz y comprar todo lo necesario para qué el pequeño esté lo más cómodo posible, también le pagaré sus estudios y todo lo que necesite, será un Andrew y quiero que tenga las mismas oportunidades que tuviste de superarte, pero a ti no te daré ni un céntimo, tendrás que vivir con lo que te dé tu esposo, si me das tu dirección podré visitarte, seguimos siendo padre e hija.**_

 _ **Tu padre que te ama W.A.A**_

Leslie iba camino a su luna de miel cuando le llegó el correo de su padre, ella lo leyó y lloró de felicidad al saber que la visitaría.

-Jimmy, mi papá ha aceptado nuestra relación dice que quiere formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.

-Me alegra Leslie, sé que te entristecía estar distanciada de él.

-Cuando lleguemos a Houston le diré que nos visite, de seguro se encontrará con tu mamá.

-Mi mamá no quiere verlo, así que esos días que tu papá esté en Houston le avisaré para que no se acerque a la casa, además a mí me conviene que ella se entienda con el Señor Paul, ya ves nos ayudó a casarnos, gané un auto y nos pagó la luna de miel, me está rotando en todas las áreas para que aprenda todo el manejo de la compañía quizás me está preparando para un buen puesto.

-¿Y qué tal y no se entienda con tu mamá y se ensañe contigo? Es mejor que trates de ganarte a mi padre, él puede asegurarnos un futuro.

-Leslie, yo quiero ganarme las cosas con mi propio esfuerzo, no quiero que tú papá cada vez que se le venga en gana me eche en cara su ayuda, de una vez te advierto a como me trate así lo trataré, yo no le voy a estar lamiendo los zapatos.

-No discutamos, no quiero que nuestra luna de miel se arruine-dijo Leslie.

Jimmy pudo conocer las ciudades más importantes de Europa en un viaje de dos meses, Leslie le mandaba fotos a Albert de todos los lugares que visitaba.

-¿Cuándo regresarás? se te ve feliz con tu esposo, pero yo lo quiero es encontrar a Candy.-Pensaba Albert.

Candy hizo buena amistad con Robert, se iban en un solo auto al hospital, él le decía que era para que no contaminaran el ambiente, Jean no quitaba el dedo del renglón visitaba a Candy frecuentemente a escondidas de Paul, cuando tenía oportunidad le hablaba mal del papá de Jimmy.

-Sabes hoy llegaron unos investigadores preguntando por ti-le dijo Robert a Candy.

-Les pedí sus identificaciones, pero sólo me mostraron unas credenciales de detectives privados.

Candy pensó: William todavía me sigue buscando.

-Ya sabes que no quiero que William Andrew sepa donde vivo.

-Dije que no tenía en mi plantilla a ninguna con el nombre de Candice White.

-Gracias Robert.

Jimmy y Leslie regresaron a Houston, ella en cuanto llegó le habló a Albert.

-Papá, ya estoy en el país.

-Dame tu dirección, quiero ir a visitarte

-¿Y cómo sé que tienes buenas intenciones y no me querrás secuestrar?

-Ya te casaste, eres harina de otro costal.

-Estoy en Houston

-Dame tu dirección mañana mismo me tendrás ahí.

-¡Por fin te veré Candy! Ya ansío el momento de tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos-´pensaba Albert.

-Jimmy, mañana vendrá mi padre a visitarme.

-En lo que quedamos Leslie, no le dirás nada sobre mi mamá

-Pero él tiene el derecho de saber que será padre nuevamente.

-Eso no nos incumbe

Jimmy se fue a su trabajo, Paul se quejó con él que en los dos meses que estuvo ausente, Candy sólo le había aceptado tres invitaciones y eso utilizando la excusa que le enseñaría fotos que le había mandado de la luna de miel.

-Vamos almorzar con ella, le diré que la quiero ver ¿Está de acuerdo?-le propuso Jimmy

-Claro que si muchacho, la verdad es que tu mamá se la pasa todo el tiempo con Robert Clark.

-Mami, ya estoy en Houston.

-Jimmy mi amor, me alegra que regresaras con bien, te extraño.

-Quiero que almorcemos juntos, pero fuera de casa, William Andrew vendrá a Houston a ver a Leslie ella se contactó con él, pero le prohibí que le dijera sobre ti.

-Está bien ¿Dónde nos veremos?

-Mandaré un auto por ti.

Albert llegó a visitar a Leslie, ella abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo vio se aventó en sus brazos.

-¡Papá te extrañé!

-Yo a ti princesa, esta casa es muy pequeña en comparación a nuestra mansión en Chicago, ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

-Le ha ido bien a Jimmy, quizás pronto nos cambiemos a una casa más grande.

-Y tu suegra ¿Está en casa?

-Ella no vive con nosotros.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito dar con ella!

-Me viniste a ver o sólo estás aquí por ella.

-Hija, vine por las dos, aunque a ella si me la puedo llevar, tu pues ya estas casada.

-Ella no está en Houston, recibiré sus visitas así como las tuyas.

-¡No te creo! ¿Por qué rayos no me dices donde está!

-Ella no quiere nada contigo.


	17. Chapter 17

Estando en la ciudad de Houston y teniendo la certeza que Candy vivía ahí, los hombres de Albert se dieron a la tarea de tener vigilado a Jimmy, sabían que en cualquier momento se vería con su mamá.

Un auto de la compañía _**Schlumberger llegó por Candy al hospital, ella abordó la unidad, la llevaron directo al restaurante, los hombres de Albert esperaban que Jimmy saliera de la compañía para seguirlo, pero Paul y su hijo subieron al helipuerto de la compañía evitando así el tráfico de la ciudad.**_

 _ **Guiaron a Candy hasta la mesa, Jimmy y el papá aterrizaron en el edificio frente al restaurante y se encontraron con ella.**_

 _ **En cuanto Jimmy y Candy se vieron se abrazaron muy efusivamente.**_

 _ **-Mamá te extrañé, le pedí al Señor Paul que nos acompañara.**_

 **-Candice, es un gusto verle.**

 **Candy sonrió un poco forzada pues esperaba almorzar con su hijo solamente.**

 **-Mamá seremos cuidadosos con nuestros encuentros, porque William Andrew está al acecho.**

 **-Lo que menos quiero es encontrarme con él-señaló Candy.**

 **-Si quiere yo puedo darle protección ¿Acaso es un hombre abusivo?-preguntó Paul** _ **Schlumberger.**_

 _ **-Es el progenitor de mi bebé, el ignora que estoy embarazada, temo que cuando se entere quiera arrebatármelo, es un hombre muy impulsivo e influyente.**_

 _ **-Yo soy más influyente que él, conmigo estarías protegida Candice, te pondría a los mejores abogados, fácilmente ganarías el caso.**_

 _ **-Prefiero que el siga ignorando mi estado.**_

 _ **Pasaron una tarde agradable, Candy se dio cuenta que Paul no era como Jean lo describía.**_

 _ **Cuando llegó Jimmy a su casa lo esperaba Leslie y su padre.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches Señor William**_

 _ **Albert trató de aguantarse para no agredirlo.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches muchacho, lograste tu cometido, ya te casaste con mi hija, aunque eso haya ocurrido quiero decirte que no recibirán ni un céntimo de mi parte.**_

 _ **-No le estoy pidiendo nada Señor Andrew, yo puedo encargarme de la manutención de Leslie, he conseguido un excelente trabajo y podré suplir todas sus necesidades.**_

 _ **-Ella ya me lo platicó, le comentaba a mí hija que quiero encargarme de los gastos hospitalarios cuando vaya a dar a luz.**_

 _ **-Yo estoy asegurado, así que no será necesario.**_

 _ **-Y ya que somos más o menos parientes, ¿Me puedes decir dónde puedo localizar a tu mamá?**_

 _ **-Suegro**_

 _ **-Señor Andrew para ti.**_

 _ **-Señor Andrew, mi mamá no quiere verlo por lo tanto ni Leslie ni yo le diremos donde se encuentra.**_

 _ **Albert lo miró furioso y comentó: Leslie me retiro, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, te visitaré cuando estés sola, no quiero toparme con este mequetrefe.**_

 _ **Albert al salir tropezó a Jimmy a propósito.**_

 _ **-Si le hubieses dicho donde está tu mamá, él se comportaría distinto-lo justificó Leslie.**_

 _ **Albert tenía una propiedad en Houston sus hombres le informaron que recurrentemente Jimmy se trasladaba en helicóptero con su jefe.**_

 _ **-¡Les doy una semana más para que la localicen si no la encuentran quedarán despedidos!-amenazó Albert.**_

 _ **Pasó la semana y los investigadores fueron reemplazados.**_

 _ **Paul le ordenó a Jean que tomaran fotos de Candy y Robert Clark para enviárselas a Albert a fin de que este se decepcionara de ella, Jean obediente cumplió las órdenes pues a él también le convenía.**_

 _ **Un fotógrafo profesional capturó las imágenes en la plaza que frecuentaban los doctores se veían divertidos en todas las tomas, en una mañana Albert vio el correo cuando lo abrió sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver las fotos.**_

 _ **-¡Voy a matarlos! –dijo aventando su computadora**_

 _ **Llamaron a George para informarle que William Andrew había enloquecido y que estaba rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso en la propiedad de los Andrew en Houston.**_

 _ **-Señor William, lo llama el señor George-le dijo un sirviente**_

 _ **-¡Dile que no quiero hablar con nadie! –gritó enfurecido**_

 _ **-Señor George, dice que no quiere hablar con nadie.**_

 _ **-Dígale que las acciones de los Andrew están bajando en la bolsa.**_

 _ **-Señor William el Señor George dice que las acciones están bajando en la bolsa.**_

 _ **Albert se detuvo y contestó el teléfono se le escuchaba agitado.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasó George?**_

 _ **-Se requiere su presencia en Chicago, varios de nuestros socios están desertando.**_

 _ **-¡Voy en seguida!**_

 _ **Cuando llegó Albert a Chicago se dio cuenta que todo era mentira, George lo aconsejó.**_

 _ **-William, a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, si ella prefiere la compañía de otro caballero, ya no tienes nada que hacer.**_

 _ **-Ella es mía y no claudicaré tan fácilmente, que nuestro ingeniero en sistemas, averigüe la procedencia del email.**_

 _ **Le dieron el informe a Albert dijeron que la fuente de dicho correo era la compañía Schulemberger de Houston por lo que le atribuyó la autoría a Jimmy.**_

 _ **Revisaron y estudiaron con detenimiento las imágenes, le dijeron en que plaza había sido tomada, Albert se volvió a trasladar a Houston, ocuparía todo un mes para visitar la plaza todos los días, estaba seguro que encontraría a Candy de esa manera.**_

 _ **En un sábado por la mañana Candy se vio al espejo, la barriga era evidente, para disimularla usaba Jeans y una chaqueta, fue sola a la plaza pues a Robert lo habían hablado para una operación de urgencia, Albert estaba en una cafetería esperando que ella y el susodicho apareciera. De pronto la vio, el pagó su consumo y fue tras Candy.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cómo un cazador acechando a su presa se escondía entre la ropa de la tienda a la que había entrado Candy, el observó que se paseaba por la lencería y veía los precios.

-¿Para qué rayos quiere lencería? La primera vez que estuvimos juntos, yo elegí lo que usaría pues no iba preparada, ¡Quiere lucir guapa para ese idiota de la foto!- se atormentaba Albert con sus pensamientos, desbordaba de celos.

Candy revisaba los sostenes pues le empezaban a quedar apretados los que usaba ya que había subido unos cuantos kilos.

-Está llenita, ¡Vaya más carnita para acariciar! ¡Se ve tan hermosa!- Suspiraba Albert

Candy se llevó dos sostenes y luego se paseó por la ropa de maternidad—Albert pensó— ¿Será que le quiere regalar algo a Leslie? ¡Es lo más seguro!

Candy se llevó un vestido para probárselo, una empleada de la tienda se presentó con ella y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara le avisara

Candy entró al probador, se desvistió, se puso aquel vestido y le quedó apretado, espío por la puerta y llamó a la muchacha.

-¿Me podrías traer la siguiente talla? no me quedó el vestido

-Claro que sí.

Albert se dio cuenta que la muchacha llevaba el vestido y le tapó el paso.

-Yo se lo llevaré a mi esposa, quiero ver como le luce.

Él le sonrió y ella sintió que le palpitaba el corazón más de prisa, pensó-¡Que mujer tan suertuda! Tener un adonis de marido.

-Claro, ahora casi no hay gente en la tienda, puede usted pasar al probador-le dijo la empleada guiñándole el ojo.

Albert entró rápidamente al vestidor, tocó la puerta, Candy abrió y sacó la mano para agarrar el vestido, el empujó un poco metiéndose al cúbiculo y la jaló hacia él, callándola con un beso, luego le tapó la boca con la mano

-¡Engordaste un poco! ¡Pero aun así me enloqueces!-le dijo Albert

Candy se sintió emocionada al verlo, él la siguió besando con frenesí se desabrochó el cinturón junto con él pantalón, ella se había humedecido ante aquel asalto, le bajó el calzón y empezó a penetrarla, se esforzaban para no gemir, se escuchaban los golpes por el bombeo que el hacía, estaban excitados pues sus imágenes se reflejaban en los espejos del probador, ella no resistió mucho y llegó rápidamente al éxtasis al igual que él vaciándose en ella por completo, la muchacha de la tienda los había escuchado y fue por el guardia de seguridad.

Albert estaba agotado, se sentó para recuperar el aliento, tenía abajo los pantalones y respiraba con agitación, ella se vistió rápidamente.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!

Candy tuvo miedo pues lo vio furioso.

-¡Estás embarazada! ¿Es mío o de ese hombre de la foto?-le preguntó con voz fuerte

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de esto-Contestó Candy- Vamos a otro lado, te espero afuera para que te termines de vestir.

Ella salió del vestidor y empezó a correr despavorida pero al salir de esa área sonó la alarma alertando a los empleados de la tienda pues no había pagado los sostenes, Albert estaba un poco humedecido por los fluidos se secó con el vestido, se subió el bóxer, el pantalón, se compuso el cinturón, salió del vestidor y no la encontró miró a todos lados logrando visualizar que corría fuera de la tienda, él iba a perseguirla pero el guardia de seguridad y la empleada le taparon el paso.

-Usted ha cometido un acto inmoral en un lugar público, tiene que acompañarme.

Albert lo empujó, el guardia disparó su pistola eléctrica, Albert se quedó en el piso convulsionando por el choque eléctrico, cuándo abrió los ojos estaba en la enfermería de la tienda.

-Señor, usted quedará a disposición de las autoridades por haber cometido un acto…

-¿Con cuánto nos podemos arreglar? Además no tenían ni un derecho a agredirme de esa forma-

-Sólo pague el costo del vestido que arruinó y los sostenes que se llevó su esposa.

-Está bien.

Albert salió enfurecido de la tienda y fue directamente a la casa de Leslie, ella abrió al espiar por el cerrojo de la puerta y ver que era su padre, Jimmy estaba con ella en la casa.

-¡Papá! Has venido a verme nuevamente

-Vengo a preguntarte ¿De quién es el hijo que espera Candy?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¡La vi!

-El bebé que espera mi suegra es …

-No digas ni una sola palabra Leslie, no tienes derecho a divulgar la vida privada de mi madre, sepa usted Señor Andrew que mi mamá frecuenta a un hombre que es mucho mejor que usted.


	19. Chapter 19

Albert se sintió un poco decepcionado de Candy.

-¿De quién es? Creo que tengo el derecho de saberlo

-Del novio de mi mamá, El Señor Paul Schlumberger

-¿Tu jefe?-preguntó Albert incrédulo

-Él no es mi jefe sino el dueño de la empresa donde trabajo-contestó Jimmy orgulloso.

-¿Es cierto eso Leslie?

-Papá, lo siento mucho, mi suegra ha salido con el señor Paul-Leslie pensó: Así yo sería su única heredera.

Albert se acercó a su hija y se despidió de ella con un beso.

-Nada tengo que hacer en Houston, cuando estés a punto de dar a luz avísame para que venga a conocer a mi nieto- Albert se dirigió hacia Jimmy y le dijo: Coméntale a tu mamá que nunca más la volveré a buscar, ya no tiene porqué esconderse de mi.

Albert partió de ahí, mientras iba en el avión reflexionaba: Ella no lo ama porque no opuso resistencia mientras la hacía mía en el probador, si es verdad que el niño es de su novio yo no podría criar a un bebé que no sea mío. Candy ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No puedo perdonarte su infidelidad ¡tan rápido te olvidaste de mí!

Jimmy fue a ver a Candy a su departamento para darle la gran noticia.

-Mamá, William Andrew estuvo en mi casa y me dijo que no te volvería a buscar más.

Candy se quedó sorprendida no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Pero por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te da alegría saber que no volverá a acosarte?

-Gracias Jimmy es una buena noticia, ya no tendré el temor de que me quiera quitar a mi bebé.

Pasaron los meses, Paul se relacionaba más con Candy porque Jimmy los invitaba a su casa y ahí convivían.

Cuando Leslie iba a dar a luz llamó a Albert y este se presentó en el hospital, ahí estaban Candy, Paul, Jean y Robert, Albert se sintió celoso al ver que los caballeros la llenaban de atenciones.

Paul miró a Albert arqueando la ceja le tenía resentimiento por haber rechazado a Jimmy como su yerno.

Leslie tuvo una hermosa niña, se parecía mucho a su padre, en la sala de espera Albert observó que el embarazo de Candy estaba avanzado, no quiso hablar con ella pues pensaba que en un momento debilidad se olvidaría de su traición y le rogaría que volvieran

Los orgullosos abuelos fueron a conocer a su nieta a través del cristal de cuneros del hospital

-¡Es hermosa!- exclamó Candy

Albert comentó: Predominaron los genes de tu hijo, no salió rubia de seguro tampoco tiene el color de mis ojos.

Paul Schlumberger dijo: lo importante es que está sana

-Ni modo, es mi nieta y tengo que quererla aunque se parezca a su padre, ojalá sea alta y no chaparra como mi yerno.

-Quizás tenga mi estatura-dijo Candy sonriente.

-¡Por favor no me hagas reír! ¡Tú no eres su verdadera abuela!-refutó Albert

-¡Yo crie a Jimmy! así que soy más abuela que su propio padre que lo abandonó-dijo Candy acordándose de Paul, se dio cuenta que había sido indiscreta y se tapó la boca. Él con eso entendió que Candy ya sabía la verdad.

-¿Y quién de los tres caballeros que te llenan de atenciones es el padre de tu hijo?

Paul abrazó a Candy y comentó: La verdad es que Jimmy es mi hijo, creíste que era un don nadie ¿Verdad?, pronto le daré la oportunidad de tener su propia compañía, Candy y yo nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo, creímos que sería buena idea formar una hermosa familia, Jimmy verá crecer a su hija junto con su hermanito.

Albert miró a Candy fijamente y esta no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Candy se disculpó y fue a lado de su hijo.

-Ya quiero irme, me estoy sintiendo mal

-Mamá estás en el hospital que te cheque un doctor.

Robert se acercó a Candy y en ese momento ella soltó de su cuerpo un líquido.

-¡Candy! se te rompió la fuente, tu bebé será prematuro- dijo Robert con preocupación.


	20. Chapter 20

-¡Me duele Robert! ¡Todavía no es tiempo de que nazca! ¡Yo quería que fuese por parto normal!-se quejaba Candy

-No temas, el que sea prematuro no quiere decir que no nazca bien, llamaré a los camilleros.

-Jimmy vigila a tu mamá

Albert vio que Candy se doblaba del dolor y se acercó.

-Nena ¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Aléjese de mí mamá!-Le exigió Jimmy

En ese momento Candy perdió el sentido y casi caía al piso, a Albert le dio tiempo de sostenerla en sus brazos, se manchó el traje del líquido que emanaba de Candy.

Robert llegó con la camilla, Albert la acostó ahí con mucho cuidado, todos iban atrás del doctor Clark quien se dirigía al área de Gineco-obstetricia. El ginecólogo preguntó: ¿Quién es el padre del niño?

—Todos respondieron (Albert, Jean, Paul, Robert)—Yo soy el padre.

El ginecólogo conocía a Robert por lo que dijo: Sólo te dejaré entrar a ti, temo que sea _preeclampsia._

 _-No creo, ella no padeció de hipertensión en el embarazo_

 _-Entra conmigo, parece que sabes su historial médico._

 _Albert pensó: ¡Pequeña aunque me hayas traicionado no deseo que nada malo te pase! ¡Dios mío que todo salga bien! que su bebé y ella no corran ningún peligro._

 _Jean pensaba: Si no sobrevive ese bebé, Candy estará libre para fijarse en mí._

 _-Sería maravilloso que Candy aceptara casarse conmigo, así yo educaría a su hijo como ella vio por el mío—meditaba Paul._

 _El tiempo en el quirófano se le hacía eterno a Robert, estuvo a su lado todo lo que duró el embarazo, eran grandes amigos, temía por su vida, era la primera vez que experimentaba impotencia._ _En la sala de espera Albert caminaba desesperado ya había mareado a todos los presentes con sus vueltas._

 _Jimmy fue hacia el para decirle -¡Váyase de aquí suegro! acuda a lado de Leslie en estos momentos está sola._

 _-¡El que debe de ir a lado de mi hija eres tú pues eres su esposo! ¡A mí no me vas a correr muchachito! ¡Yo tengo derecho de estar aquí porque Candy fue mí mujer!_

 _-Usted lo ha dicho, fue es tiempo pasado._

 _-Aun así me siento responsable y no me iré hasta saber que está fuera de peligro._

Por fin llevaron a Candy a una habitación, al bebé lo pasaron a una incubadora neonatal, Robert sabía quién era el padre del pequeño así que cuando se acercó a la habitación no lo corrió.

-Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra Candice?

-Está fuera de peligro.

-¿Y el pequeño fue niña o niño?-preguntó Albert con curiosidad

-Niño

-¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Con unos días que esté en la incubadora estará en perfectas condiciones.

-Me alegra

—Paul Schlumberger se sentirá orgulloso de él, otro varón-Pensó Albert

-¿No le gustaría conocer al bebé?-preguntó Robert

-Si -Venga conmigo, lo llevaré Albert siguió a Robert cuando entraron al área de cuneros vio a Paul observando al bebé.

-Es mejor que vaya a lado de Candy, me despediré de ella, no es necesario que me acompañe conozco el camino doctor.

Albert fue a ver a Candy, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¡Mi hijo!

-Tranquila princesa, tu bebé está bien.

Candy lo miró—¿Ya lo viste?-preguntó nerviosa

-No, ahí estaba Schlumberger y no quise importunarlo.

-Tengo mucho sueño, me siento débil.

-Duerme pequeña, necesitas recobrar fuerzas. Albert se acercó y la besó en los labios, en ese momento le habló George. -William, se requiere tu presencia en Chicago.

-Está bien, me despediré de mi hija y mi nieta.

Albert colgó y miró a Candy: Hubiésemos sido muy felices.

Se retiró de ahí y se fue a despedir de su hija.

-¿Viste al bebé de mi suegra?

-No lo vi, Paul estaba en los cuneros y no quise importunarlo.

Albert se regresó a Chicago, después de dos semanas Candy pudo salir del hospital junto con su hijo. Paul le pidió matrimonio a Candy.


	21. Chapter 21

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué rechazaste al señor Paul?

-Porque no lo amo

-Él ha hecho tanto por mí, me ayudó a casarme con Leslie, me ha prometido que me apoyará monetariamente para que establezca mi propia empresa, ya he pasado por varias áreas y he aprendido todo el manejo de la compañía, tengo una amplia visión de lo que será mío.

-Lo sé Jimmy, pero no quiero darle un padrastro a mi hijo, además si te apreciara tanto te haría su socio no es necesario que te ponga una empresa a ti solito.

-Él dice que es mejor que sea independiente me presentará con varios de sus clientes y será mi mentor.

-Me alegra por ti

-¿Te alegras por mí? Mamá si realmente te alegraras por mi, harías todo lo posible para que formemos una hermosa familia con él, el Señor Paul quiere ser el padre de tu hijo.

-Mi hijo ya tiene padre, si no se lo he dicho es porque es un necio y te trató como si fueras inferior, además si le diera un padrastro a mi hijo sería Robert Clark, lo aprecio mucho y es sincero.

-¿Y porque crees que el Señor Paul no es sincero?

-Ya no quiero que hablemos más sobre esto. Cambiemos de tema por favor

-Está bien, vine a informarte que bautizaremos a la niña

-¡En serio! ¡Ya quiero verla con su vestidito blanco!

-Y tú, ni has registrado al niño, ya tiene dos meses que nació.

-Lo sé, pero todavía no encuentro un nombre para él.

-Leslie piensa que es mejor que no asistas al evento porque mi suegro verá a tu bebé

-Pero no me quiero perder el bautismo de mi nieta.

-Él se dará cuenta que es el padre de mí hermanito, tiene los ojos azules, cabello rubio, y aunque es sietemesino está más grande que la pequeña Rose.

Robert entró al departamento de Candy, tenía un duplicado de las llaves.

-Buenas tardes

Jimmy miró a Candy acusadoramente.

-Buenas tardes doctor Clark-respondió Jimmy

-Candy he encontrado este aparato para hervir los biberones, no pude resistirme y te lo compré.

-Gracias Robert

-¿Dónde tienes al niño?

-En la recamara

-Pasaré a verlo.

Robert pasó tranquilamente como si viviera en el departamento.

-¿Es en serio? Le has dado tanta confianza a este tipo que tiene las llaves de tu departamento.

-Es por seguridad

-¿Seguridad? ¿Te sientes segura que un extraño entre a tu casa cada vez que se le venga en gana?

-Tengo el sueño muy pesado y si hay algún incendio en el edificio el vendría a despertarme, somos muy amigos esa es la verdad.

Después que Jimmy se fue.

-Yo puedo quedarme con él bebé para que tú vayas al bautizo o voy contigo y me mantengo con él a cierta distancia para que tu ex no lo note.

-Me gusta más la segunda opción, es mejor que vayas conmigo y lo sostengas a distancia.

Candy habló con Jimmy sobre su plan y Leslie lo escuchó todo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que íbamos a bautizar a la niña?

-Porque el Señor Paul quiere sentarse a su lado.

-Yo no quiero que asista.

-Es mi madre Leslie, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Es que no quiero que mi papá la vea, ya ves que ella no lo quiere, no deseo que salga lastimado, tú mamá con su actitud hiere sus sentimientos.

Llegó el día esperado Jean organizó el evento por ser la mano derecha de Paul, fue en una Iglesia Calvinista pues Paul era miembro en plena comunión y tenía ciertos privilegios.

Albert mandó el regalo al domicilio de Leslie, el ministro pidió que los abuelos pasaran al frente para acompañar a los padres de la pequeña Rose, Paul no pudo pasar pues todavía no le había revelado a Jimmy que era su papá, sólo pasaron Candy y Albert el no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡Que hermosa está! Sus pechos se ven más… ¡Estoy en la Iglesia y tengo estos pensamientos pecaminosos! ¡Se me va a caer encima por andar de lujurioso!-pensaba Albert

Candy lo miró tímidamente el corazón se le aceleró cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos sintieron cosquilleos, esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorre todo el cuerpo cuando están enamorados.

La pequeña Rose era muy linda, Albert se acordó cuando bautizaron a Leslie.

-¡Dios mío gracias por permitirme ver a mi nieta! espero que Leslie tenga más descendencia aunque el padre sea este muchachito antipático ¿Dónde habrá dejado Candy a su bebé? El pan sin sal de Schlumberger no lo tiene con él y ¿por qué no está aquí en el púlpito si él me dijo que era el papá de Jimmy? quizás dejaron al bebé al cuidado de una niñera.

Terminó el servicio dominical en la Iglesia y se fueron al salón de eventos de los Schlumberger.

Los Abuelos se sentaron en la mesa de honor ahí Paul si pudo tomar su lugar a lado de Candy, Albert estaba frente a ellos, Candy trataba de no cruzar miradas con él. En una de esas ella se paró para ir al sanitario, el no pudo resistir y fue tras ella, la alcanzó y caminaba a su lado.

-Te ves hermosa, la maternidad te ha sentado bien.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad.

-Tus pechos se ven más apetecibles que antes, para…

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

-¿Por qué me recibiste en el probador si ya estabas embarazada de otro?

-No tengo porque responderte

-Me estás deseando en este momento ¿Verdad?

Candy se detuvo y lo miró

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu bebé? ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?

-Lo deje con una amiga

-Me parece raro que no lo traigas conmigo, si te esmeraste en cuidar a un niño que no era tuyo, no creo que descuides al que nació de ti.

Albert no pudo resistirse y la aprisionó en sus brazos.

-¡No Por favor! Nos van a ver

-Tu no amas a Schlumberger, no encuentro la razón para que estés con él, ahora mismo estoy sintiendo como tiemblas en mis brazos.

Albert acercó su miembro para que ella sintiera su dureza.

-¿Lo quieres dentro de ti verdad? Siente como se ha puesto solo con tu presencia

Candy sintió debilidad al sentir su proximidad.

 **Chicas en realidad les agradezco sus comentarios, con ellos me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, le mando saludos a Gina Riquelme, a Susana Rojas, Alexandra López, Feliz aniversario Lizeth Olveda que Dios les dé más años de felicidad, Yuleni Paredes, Rossana, Natu, Chidamami, maravilla121, Patty Martínez (gracias por animarme) Zulma ( gracias por dejarme saber de ti) Anmocer, Elvira H.C, Sayuri 1707, Madel Ros, Stormaw, Nathy Ely, Rixa, Sandy Sánchez ( me tienes con la incógnita de porque te quitaste el seudónimo de Lucero S, jajaja que curiosa soy, la verdad que aunque no te conozca me agradas aunque seas de ambos bandos, Lolita de la vega, a todas las chicas de los grupos del Facebook que me leen de William Albert Andrew (Anohito) y Candy y Albert Anohito y agradezco a Ana Rosa por darme la oportunidad de postear mis fics en esos grupos y por darme la confianza de ser una de las administradoras aunque casi no aporto nada.**


	22. Chapter 22

-Vamos al estacionamiento ahí tengo mi vehículo, está completamente polarizado, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que hagamos.

-Es que tengo que vigilar a…

Albert se inclinó hacia ella y la besó después de eso Candy no pudo negarse, él la tomó de la mano y la guió, al llegar al auto le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella no quiso entrar.

-No puedo irme de aquí hasta que termine el evento, además vine acompañada y me iré con la misma persona.

Albert sintió el impulso de llevársela a la fuerza pero se acordó de su nieta y que la fiesta era en honor a la pequeña.

-Entonces vamos a la parte trasera.

Candy sentía que se quemaba por dentro, extrañaba esos besos y caricias, esa manera en que la hacía suya, sin vacilar se subió al asiento trasero después de él, ahí la sentó en sus piernas y con su boca exploró sus pechos, los que se dieron cuenta que una pareja subió al carro fueron los de logística que estaban vigilando. Le levantó el vestido y le acarició las piernas.

-Nena, vamos a un lugar más cómodo después del evento.

-No puedo, tú sabes que tengo que atender a mi bebé, entra en mí de una vez que se hace tarde, tengo que regresar.

-Quiero hacértelo lento.

-¡Apúrate! Quizás me están buscando

Albert se acomodó de misionero y entró en ella, sus movimientos eran lentos pero profundos, después de 20 minutos Albert vertió en ella su esperma, los dos se sintieron plenos.

Candy se acomodó la ropa, se vio en el espejo retrovisor y se compuso el cabello. Cuando iba abrir la puerta del carro Albert le agarró la mano.

-No es suficiente, permíteme ir a tu departamento esta noche.

-No puedo aceptarte ahí

-¿Entonces? Dime como hago para tenerte de nuevo

-Ahora no puedo responderte.

Candy salió y se dirigió a la fiesta nuevamente, Paul y Jean se imaginaron lo que había pasado pues atrás de Candy caminaba Albert el cual pudo notar que lo observaban sus rivales por impulso hizo un movimiento como subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón y sonrió malévolo.

-Te estuvimos buscando para que dijeras unas palabras antes de brindar por la niña.

Albert quien volvió a tomar su lugar comentó: Estuvo atendiendo un asunto muy importante conmigo, ¿Verdad Candy?

Leslie y Jimmy los miraron indignados.

-Me sentí un poco mal y fui al tocador, siempre tengo medicamentos en mi bolsa para cualquier emergencia y esperé a que me hicieran efecto.

-Vamos a bailar Candy—La invitó Paul

Albert la miró, ella notó sus celos y no aceptó.

-Mamá ve con tu prometido-la animó Jimmy.

Candy miró a Jimmy sobresaltada

-Si suegra, no tenga pena de bailar con su novio-apoyó Leslie

Albert se levantó molesto de la mesa y dijo: Me voy Leslie, espero que vayas de vacaciones con la niña a Chicago, sabes que serán bienvenidas en mi casa.

-Si papá, Jimmy pronto se irá a un viaje de negocios y para no quedarme sola me iré contigo esos días.

Albert no se despidió de nadie y se dirigió a la salida, al pasar por la gente vio a Robert con el bebé, se detuvo y se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

-¡Que niño tan bonito! Así es toda mi familia.

Robert miró a Candy quien tenía los ojos desorbitados al ver la escena.

-¡Se dará cuenta! Me lo va a quitar

-Sí , mi bebé es lindo-contestó Robert un poco nervioso

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Pablo

Albert sonrió y dijo: Con permiso—se fue de ahí.

Candy se quedó triste y suspirando por Albert.

Paul la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro del salón.

-Candy quiero que vuelvas a considerar mi propuesta, seríamos una linda familia, si me casó contigo podré justificar ante mis hijos la entrada de Jimmy a la familia, tu cuidaste de él ahora es mi turno de retribuirte el favor, yo amaré a tu bebé como si fuera mío, puedo darle mi apellido.

-Paul yo…

-Por el momento no me contestes, medítalo bien ve los pro y contras.

Candy pensó: Un contra es que no te amo.

Después de terminar esa pieza musical, Candy fue hacia Robert, sostuvo al niño en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te dijo Albert?

-Me preguntó el nombre del bebé, le dije que se llamaba Pablo.

Mientras Albert iba manejando hacia la propiedad que tenían los Andrew en Houston trataba de recordar— ese tipo se me hizo conocido, ¿Dónde lo he visto? Y ese bebé no se parecía a Él, así somos los Andrew.

Al llegar a su residencia se puso cómodo, buscó su laptop, y se puso a trabajar, al querer guardar sus archivos, vio la carpeta que decía: investigación de la doctora Candy White la abrió y vio las fotos.

-¡Este es el mismo tipo que vi hoy! Y ese bebé ¿Será su hijo? Si Candy es la prometida de Paul ¿Por qué este tipo fue a la fiesta? ¿Serán amantes? Pero y Paul ¿Qué? Si se acostó conmigo ¿también se acuesta con este doctor? ¿Cuál es la verdad en todo esto? Pero Jimmy y Leslie dicen que es prometida de Paul ¿Por qué Paul no se puso como abuelo de la niña en la Iglesia?

 **Le mando un cariñoso saludo a Nathy Eli que está cumpliendo años, mañana primero Dios trataré de actualizar la que me pidió Rixa. Dios esté con ustedes y las bendiga.**

 **A mis queridas Terrytanas que me leen, gracias por la promoción que me hacen, a los que amamos a Dios todas las cosas nos ayudan a bien les saludo afectuosamente porque siempre están pendientes de lo que hago jajajaja. Ni mis amadas Albert fans me siguen tanto como ustedes aunque sea por morbo que entran a leerme, Ciao.**


	23. Chapter 23

Iré a verla a su departamento-dijo decidido Albert.

Terminó la fiesta, Candy se despidió de Jimmy y Leslie y de su nietecita, se fue con Robert a su hogar.

-Por un momento creí que Andrew te descubriría, lo sigues amando ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Robert mientras conducía.

-Es atracción fatal, sé que acabaríamos mal si me llego a casar con él, no querrá que trabaje sino que me dedique por completo al hogar y yo estoy acostumbrada a mis labores en el hospital.

-Candy, alguien tiene que ceder, tienen un hermoso hijo, lo envidio, un bebé contigo, quisiera estar en su lugar, lo que daría por tener hijos contigo.

-Robert.

-Perdona pensé en voz alta.

Llegaron al departamento, Robert ayudó a Candy a prepararle el biberón mientras ella vestía al bebé para dormir.

-Bueno ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana para ir juntos al hospital, seguirán cuidando de él en cuneros, pero ya es necesario que le des un nombre por seguridad de él mismo.

-Gracias Robert, sin ti no lo lograría.

-Claro que sí, este bebé tiene a su padre y el gustoso cuidaría de él si se lo permites.

Robert se retiró a su departamento, Candy se quedó arrullando a al pequeño, a los veinte minutos tocaron la puerta ya Candy lo había dejado en su cuna.

-¡Qué raro, Robert siempre entra cuando quiere, ah quizás es por la hora, ha de pensar que ando en ropa interior. Candy abrió la puerta.

-¡Albert!

-Vine porque es necesario que hablemos.

-Es tarde, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, me disponía a dormir.

-Quiero ver a tu hijo

-Ya está dormido.

-Sabías que si hacemos el amor conciliarás el sueño más rápido

-Por favor Albert retírate, otro día conversamos.

Albert no le hizo caso y entró, Candy cerró la puerta principal y fue corriendo atrás de él para impedirle la entrada en la puerta que daba a la habitación.

-Déjame pasar

-Llamaré a la policía, recuerda que no te puedes acercar a mí, tienes una orden de restricción.

-¡Ya hemos estado tres veces juntos después de esa orden! ¡Ya ni está vigente!

Albert levantó a Candy en sus hombros y abrió la puerta, se acercó a la cuna, Candy pataleaba, de pronto él se quedó observando a su hijo.

-¡Es el mismo niño que vi hoy en la fiesta!-pensó Albert

-Bueno ya saciaste tu curiosidad ahora puedes irte.

-¿Irme? Este niño es muy parecido a Leslie cuando era bebé, no creo que sea hijo de Paul ni del doctor Robert, el único que queda es el empleado de Schlumberger, pero tiene una nariz muy característica que de seguro la heredará su descendencia. Es mi hijo ¿verdad Candy?

En ese momento Robert entró al departamento y pasó hasta la recámara.

-Amor, compré esto para el ni...

Albert miró a Robert con los ojos desorbitados, tenía ganas de írsele encima y matarlo a golpes.

-¿Tiene la llave de tu departamento? Se supone que eres la prometida de Schlumberger ¡y este entra y sale a la hora que se le antoja de tu habitación!

Albert se acercó al bebé y vio que el cepillito que estaba a su lado tenía varios pelitos enredados de la cabecita del pequeño, lo agarró y lo metió a la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¡Aléjate de él!-le ordenó Candy

Albert la miró desafiante pero tenía en su mente hacer una prueba de ADN con los pelitos que tenía el cepillo.

-Está bien me iré

Cuando salió de la habitación Candy iba atrás de él para cerrar la puerta principal. Robert la alcanzó, al cerrarla se apoyó en ella con las piernas temblorosas.

-¿Tú crees que se dio cuenta que es de él?-preguntó Candy temerosa

-Claro que sí, es muy evidente.

Al día siguiente Albert fue a unos laboratorios dejó el cepillo del bebé y a él le tomaron una muestra de sangre.

 **Lindo inicio de semana, ya mañana entran los niños y los jóvenes de secundaria a clases, no actualicé en todo el fin de semana por el fallecimiento de mi abue, ella ya goza de la presencia de Dios.**

 **Si ven algún errorcito ahí me dicen la verdad ando un poquito bloqueada por todos los acontecimientos de este fin de semana. Recuerden decirles a sus niños que tengan cuidado con el eclipse que habrá creo que mañana.**


	24. Chapter 24

Llegó el día en que le entregarían los resultados a Albert. En el momento en que le dieron el sobre se sintió muy nervioso, George lo esperaba en el auto.

-Aquí lo tengo en mis manos George

-¡Ábrelo!

-Siento nervios, imagínate lo que implica ¡un hijo con la mujer que amo!

Albert abrió el sobre y leyó con premura : 99% de compatibilidad.

-¡Es mío! ¡El bebé de Candy me pertenece!

-¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes?

-Reclamaré la paternidad y la guardia y custodia, consigue el mejor abogado.

-William ¿No crees que primero debes hablar con ella?

-No la pondré sobre aviso, es capaz de desaparecer, no es sólo ella a quien quiero tener, sino ahora mi prioridad será mi hijo. ¡Me dio un varón! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Tengo un sucesor! Quiero enseñarle muchas cosas. ¡Llévame a su departamento Iré a verla!

Candy había llegado del hospital, Robert se quedó por una operación de urgencias por lo tanto estaba solamente con su hijo en él departamento. Albert le pidió al portero que abriera la puerta, el soborno funcionó y este le dio acceso.

Ella estaba en su recámara descansando con el bebé durmiendo sobre su pecho.

-¡Que linda escena! ¡Se ven hermosos!— Él tomó su celular y les tomó varias fotos, luego se acercó y cuidadosamente cargó al bebé, Candy se despertó al instante.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo!

Albert fue hacia la cuna y lo acostó cuidadosamente.

-Sólo quiero saber ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?

-Robert

Albert sintió que el coraje lo consumía.

-¿Así que Robert? Entonces ¿ ** _Schlumberger_** no es tu prometido?

-Perdón pero no tengo porque darte información sobre mi vida privada.

El levantó la ceja por el desafío, faltaba poco para que perdiera la paciencia.

-Ahorita que te vi acostada junto al niño me he dado cuenta que te deseo como el primer día.

La desnudó completamente con su mirada, Candy sentía que ardía en su interior sólo con esa frase se le despertó la pasión, él se dio cuenta de su debilidad y se acercó a ella para juntar sus labios en un beso prolongado.

-Déjame entrar en ti-le pidió

-Si- contestó extasiada por sus besos

La fue desnudando mientras besaba su cuerpo, se acostaron él se acomodó encima, ella estaba humedecida por las caricias previas, él puso las piernas de ella en su hombro, antes de penetrarla, la miró a los ojos-Ella ha estado con otros, con el doctor Robert, con **_Schlumberger,_** esta será la última vez que la tome así que debo disfrutarlo para que me quede un bonito recuerdo-

Fue una entrega total por parte de Candy, sintió que lo amaba como nunca lo haría con otro, después de llegar al clímax, ella recostó su cabeza en el brazo de él y acariciaba su pecho.

En ese momento Robert entró a la recámara, vio la escena, ella tapó su desnudez y Albert lo miró desafiante.

-Disculpen debí tocar, hasta mañana Candy-se despidió el doctor con el corazón quebrantado

Albert no hizo ningún reclamo sólo se puso de pie, se vistió y se acercó a la cuna, vio que el bebé se despertó y lo cargó.

-Es muy hermoso Candy-le dijo besándolo en la frente

Ella le iba a revelar que era su hijo pero en eso la llamó el papá de Jimmy.

-Candy, quiero saber que pensaste de mi proposición

-Paul, luego hablamos ahorita no es el momento.

Albert se llenó de celos y decidió irse.

-Pronto tendrás noticias mías-fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse

George le consiguió una cita con el mejor abogado.

-Este caso es fácil de ganarlo Señor Andrew, la mujer actuó dolosamente y de mala fe al no decirle que usted es el padre del bebé en cuestión, le quitó ese derecho con toda la intención, si usted tiene pruebas de que lleva una vida disoluta podremos vencerla rápidamente

-George le dará todas las pruebas.

Después de salir de la oficina del abogado sentía ganas de desquitarse con alguien.

-Ahora tengo cuentas que ajustar con Leslie.

-Por favor William no seas tan severo con ella, quizás no sabe que Candy lleva una doble vida.

-¿Tu lo crees así?

-No te vas a disgustar con tu hija por una mala mujer.

-No le digas así George, aunque me duele su proceder no quiero que nadie hable mal de ella.

-Disculpa.

A la semana siguiente le llegó una notificación a Candy.

-Señora Candice White

-Soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Esto es un citatorio el Señor William Albert Andrew, exige la guardia y custodia de su bebé, tiene prohibido salir de la ciudad mientras dure el juicio.

 **Hola chicas estoy contenta porque Israel está cumpliendo años, le doy gracias a Dios por su vida.**


	25. Chapter 25

Después de que Candy recibió la notificación de la corte le habló a Albert.

-Hola Candy, me imagino que te llegó mi sorpresa

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a demandar la guardia y custodia de mi bebé? ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

-Yo no doy pasos en falso, primero me cercioré qué el niño realmente fuera mío, es por eso que me atreví a meter la demanda, deseé que estuviésemos en un hogar los tres pero me he dado cuenta que llevas una vida disoluta con Robert y con Schlumberger, ¡no estoy dispuesto a que mi hijo vea los malos ejemplos de su madre!

\- ¿Malos ejemplos has dicho? Tú eres el que quieres sexo cada vez que me ves

\- ¿Y qué hombre no quiere tener sexo y más con una mujer como tú? ¡Pero esto se acabó Candy a mí no me gusta compartir, yo te quería sólo para mí! Nos veremos en la corte.

Albert le colgó y Candy se puso a llorar, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, era Jimmy con su padre.

-Mamá ¿Qué tienes?

-William Andrew me está demandando la guardia y custodia del niño.

-¡Ya ves! Si te hubieses casado con mi papá no tendrías estos problemas, ahora estás en peligro de que te quiten a mi hermanito.

-Candy no estás sola, te acompañaré en estos momentos difíciles que estás pasando, tienes todo mi apoyo moral- ja de seguro Candy odiará a Andrew por esta jugada que le hizo-pensó Schlumberger.

-Lo malo es que es que me tengo que presentar el lunes y ni he registrado al niño.

-¡No sé porque lo dejaste pasar tanto tiempo mamá! Eso será desfavorable para ti, dirán que eres una descuidada.

-¡Papá me alegra que vinieras a visitarme! ¿Vienes a ver a tu nieta?

-Sí y también a ti, quiero saber ¿Por qué no me dijiste soy el padre del bebé de Candy?

-Papá, ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? desde que mi suegra se vino a vivir a Houston ha tenido varios pretendientes.

-Le mandé hacer una prueba de ADN y me lo confirmaron, ese pequeño es tu hermanito.

-Papá ¿Y cómo quedaría lo de tu herencia?

-No quiero pensar de que callaste lo del niño por el dinero.

-¿Cómo piensas eso de mí?

-Porque estamos hablando de que tienes un hermanito y rápidamente tocas el tema de mi patrimonio, ciertamente estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo varón porque quiero que sea mi sucesor. Vine a pedirte que seas mi testigo en la corte, darás tu testimonio de que Candy tiene varios novios y por tal motivo sería un mal ejemplo para el niño.

-Papá, si hiciera eso tendría problemas con Jimmy, lo siento pero no te apoyaré con eso.

-¡Soy capaz de no dejarte ningún quinto si te niegas!

-Siento mucho que seas arbitrario pero ante todo amo a mi esposo y no quiero tener problemas con él. Jimmy idólatra a su mamá.

-Podemos arreglar que des tu testimonio en secreto, sin que lo sepa tu esposo.

-Si puedes arreglarlo así entonces si accedo.

Llegó el día en que tenían que presentarse en la corte.

El abogado del demandante expresó: 

El señor William Albert Andrew de ocupación empresario y la señora Candice White de ocupación médico especialista en Nefrología, sostuvieron relaciones por varios meses en la ciudad de Chicago Illinois, dicha señora se embarazó y actuó con dolo y mala fe porque no se lo informó al Señor William, es más hasta puso una orden de restricción en su contra obvio que cuando lo hizo no le dijo al juez que esperaba un hijo de él. Hasta hace algunos meses mi cliente se enteró que la señora aquí presente estaba embarazada recalco que no por boca de ella, cuando mi cliente la confrontó ella le negó que fuera su hijo porque estaba en una relación con el Señor Paul Schlumberger al mismo tiempo que tenía relaciones con el doctor Robert Clark, mi cliente invadido por la duda tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacerle la prueba del ADN al pequeño y ha resultado ser su progenitor.

-Señora Candice, ¿bajo que nombre registró al niño?-preguntó el juez.

-No lo he registrado aún.

-Bien lo primero que haremos será verificar que El Señor William Albert Andrew en realidad sea el progenitor del bebé, aunque me hayan traído las pruebas pongo en duda su autenticidad por lo que necesito que sean confiables, ahora mismo mando la orden, en cuanto a la Señora Candice White no podrá salir de la ciudad y por consiguiente del país hasta que se llegue a un acuerdo o sentencia entre ambas partes. Este juicio seguirá dentro de una semana cuando tengamos los resultados.

Ese día les tomaron las muestras de sangre en el laboratorio que indicó la corte.

A la semana siguiente el juez leyó los resultados y expresó:

Ahora en base a los resultados procederemos a registrar al bebé con el apellido del Señor Andrew, para que sepamos de que niño estamos hablando en este caso de guardia y custodia, dentro de dos días seguiremos.

-Señor Juez, mi cliente solicita que se le deje visitar a su hijo mientras dure el juicio.

-El señor William podrá visitarlo durante 1 hora en su domicilio.

-Se lo agradecemos señor Juez.

Albert se acercó a Candy para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el nombre del bebé y ella sin avisarle le dio una cachetada.

-¡Viniste a ventilar mi vida! ¡Estás dando a entender que soy una cualquiera!

-No voy a discutir sobre lo que es evidente Candy, en este mismo momento tienes a Schlumberger y a Robert Clark de tu lado, solo quiero que vayamos a registrar al niño, me gustaría que lo nombremos como yo.

-¡No se llamará William!

Albert por un momento se olvidó que estaban presentes los abogados, Schlumberger y Robert y la intimidó aprisionándola contra él-Le pondremos William y en eso no hay negociación.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Quítale las manos de encima! –le dijeron sus rivales al unísono.

-Yo quiero ponerle un nombre bíblico y William no es nombre bíblico-replicó Candy

-Entonces mi nombre primero y luego el nombre bíblico que elijas

Fueron al registro y le pusieron al bebé William Isaí Andrew.

Durante los siguientes días expusieron las pruebas en contra de Candy, las fotos con Robert, el juez aceptó una entrevista secreta con Leslie la cual confirmó que su suegra si salía con aquellos caballeros por lo que el juez se inclinó por Albert.

-Después de revisar las pruebas he llegado a la conclusión que la señora Candice White no es apta para cuidar del pequeño, actuó de mala fe al no enterar al Señor Andrew que sería padre y su promiscuidad me indica que no es estable emocionalmente, por lo que le cedo la guardia y custodia de William Isaí Andrew al demandante, la señora Candice tendrá derecho de visitar a su hijo dos veces por mes. Hoy mismo se le entregará su hijo al señor William, se cierra la sesión.

Candy se quedó sin palabras ante la decisión del juez.

-Señora Candice, entréguenos el niño, el Señor William partirá a Chicago esta misma noche-le dijo el abogado.

Candice lloró desconsolada.

-Albert por favor permíteme unas palabras.

El asintió, se alejaron unos metros de los abogados y de los rivales de Albert.

-¡No me hagas esto por favor! no te lo lleves de mi lado.

-Lo siento Candy, yo tengo que regresar a Chicago pues allá está la cede de mis negocios, si quieres ver a nuestro hijo tendrás que viajar, pero no creas que soy tan inflexible si te cambias a Chicago, permitiré que lo veas todos los días pero con la condición que estaré presente en las visitas, y eso que te portaras sumisa conmigo-le dijo eso quitando el espacio que había entre ellos.

 **Hola chicas mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, sólo me falta Luego llegó el amor para cumplir con un pedido especial de una amiguita que aprovecho a saludar ahorita.**


	26. Chapter 26

-¡Ni creas que voy hacer lo que dices! No me someteré a tus caprichos, sí, me mudaré a Chicago ¡pero no me volverás a tener!

-Igual ya te tomaron otros

Candy le dio una bofetada y Albert la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él-Te espero en Chicago, si no te apareces en una semana, sólo te dejaré ver al niño como lo dictaminó el Juez.

Albert se acercó a Jimmy, le quitó al bebé y se retiró de la sala. Candy se quedó desconsolada.

-¿Qué harás mamá?

-Le hablaré a Tom para que me ayude a conseguir un lugar para quedarme en Chicago y veré si hay vacantes en el hospital.

-Podemos apelar Candy, no es necesario que te vayas-dijo el doctor Robert

-No, puedo estar lejos de mi hijo.

Candy dio unos pasos y se desmayó, cuando se despertó en el hospital vio que Jimmy la acompañaba.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste, estás bajo mucho estrés, pero te hicieron análisis y estás embarazada, ¡me parece una broma! ¡A tu edad teniendo bebés de manera irresponsable!

-Por favor hijo no me recrimines.

Paul Schlumberger entró y dijo: Jimmy ¿me permites hablar con tu mamá a solas un momento por favor?

-Si Señor Paul.

-Candy, yo la verdad deseaba formar un hogar contigo y el bebé, varias veces te lo propuse, ahora que me enteré de tu nuevo embarazo declino, al parecer quedaste vinculada con él para siempre, ya no podré seguir luchando por tu amor o quizás si me dieras una esperanza, podríamos casarnos y ese niño…

-Amo al padre de mis hijos, pero estoy muy dolida con él, lo único que sé es que no puedo corresponderle a ningún otro.

-Comprendo, ¿sabes? ya Jimmy está listo para ocuparse de su propio negocio, haré todo los trámites para que se establezca, lo criaste bien y te lo agradezco, no podré confesarle quien soy para él, casándome contigo todo hubiese sido más fácil delante de mis hijos, porque presentaría a Jimmy como mi hijastro.

-¡Por favor Paul! ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que tus hijos se enteren que tienen un hermano?

-Porque ante ellos mi conducta ha sido intachable, Cómo me les voy aparecer y decirles: hijos les presento a su hermano producto de una relación ilícita, le he tomado mucho cariño a Jimmy pero no puedo reconocerlo, por eso haré todo lo posible para que sea un hombre exitoso, seré su benefactor, su amigo.

-No es necesario Señor Schlumberger-dijo Jimmy entrando en la habitación.

Candy y Paul miraron a Jimmy impactados de que se enterara de la verdad.

-No tiene porqué darme nada, usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

-Jimmy hijo.

-¡No me llames hijo! Tú mismo has dicho que no me puedes reconocer, ni yo tampoco quiero nada de usted, le agradezco que me haya ayudado a rescatar a Leslie pero hasta aquí termina nuestra relación laboral.

-No seas orgulloso Jimmy, te daré más de 10 millo…

-¡Ya le dije que no tiene que darme nada! por favor retírese, le regresaré todo lo que me dio

-¡Eso te lo ganaste con tu trabajo!

-Lo dudo mucho, ¡no quiero nada! ¿lo oyó? Nada que venga de usted, ahora lárguese.

-De todas maneras te daré tu liquidación.

-Hijo perdona.

Jimmy abrazó a Candy y lloró: ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte? Me has amado incondicionalmente, mamá de nuevo seré un don nadie.

-No digas eso hijo, tienes tu profesión estoy segura que la recomendación de tu padre te abrirá muchas puertas.

-No quiero usar su influencia

-¡Sólo será eso Jimmy! Cualquier trabajador cuando deja un trabajo tiene derecho a una carta de recomendación.

Esa tarde Candy le habló a Tom.

-Te puedes quedar en nuestra residencia Candy, sabes que es muy amplia, por mientras te estableces otra vez, mañana mismo preguntaré en el hospital si hay alguna vacante para ti.

-Gracias Tom, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que me ayudes.

-Mamá, pásame a Tom por favor.

-Tom, soy Jimmy

-Si hijo lo sé

-Quisiera saber si hay espacio para mi esposa y para mí he quedado desempleado y…

-¡Claro muchacho! Mi casa tiene 6 habitaciones, y los niños como están pequeños duermen solo en una.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Rechazaste la ayuda de tu verdadero padre y ahora nos iremos a vivir con quien sabe quién?-reclamó Leslie

-Leslie es por mientras que mi mamá y yo encontramos un lugar para…

-¡Yo no quiero vivir con tu mamá!

Días más tarde.

¡Leslie hija! Me trajiste a mi nieta ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? o sólo…

Papá quiero que me permitas quedarme contigo


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Qué pasó con tu esposo?

-Él está desempleado, renunció porque se enteró que el señor Paul es su padre.

-¿Jimmy ignoraba que era su padre?

-Sí ¿Por qué no te sorprende? ¿Acaso tú ya lo sabías?

-Sí, el mismo Schlumberger me lo había dicho

-La cosa está que el muy orgulloso, rechazó la ayuda que su padre le ofrecía para poner su propio negocio, ¡no cabe duda que es un mediocre! Tenías razón papá, es un don nadie.

Albert frunció el ceño le dio pesar que su hija se expresara así de su esposo.

-Yo te advertí que si te casabas con él no te admitiría…

-¡Papá! ¿Acaso quieres que tu nieta y yo mendiguemos por toda la ciudad?

-¡Está bien te admitiré en mi casa! pero te sujetarás a lo que yo te diga, no quiero que andes de holgazana, regresarás a la universidad y terminarás tu carrera.

-¡Sí papá lo que tú digas! Me he dado cuenta que con amor no se come.

Albert fue a su trabajo con su niño, había puesto en su oficina un corral y contrató una niñera.

-George, hasta ahora no se ha presentado Candy en la casa, sabes estoy preocupado por Leslie, no quiero que se divorcie de su esposo, ese muchacho tiene dignidad, rechazó la ayuda de su padre, el hambre lo tumba y el orgullo lo levanta, me parece admirable que no sea un lame botas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Quiero que formemos una compañía del mismo giro que Schlumberger pero no le diremos a Jimmy que yo la financio, él la dirigirá, la verdad es que a mi hijo le hace falta su madre, y a mí me hace falta Candy, no me importa a quien se haya entregado, estos días han sido difíciles me he dado cuenta que la amo, cuando la vea le platicaré mi plan, apoyaré a los muchachos, quiero que todos seamos una familia, que mi nieta crezca con el cariño de sus padres y no en un hogar destruido, por el momento no corrí a Leslie precisamente por proteger a la nena, temo que mi hija cometa una tontería, es terriblemente impulsiva al igual que yo.

-Vaya hasta que por fin piensas bien ¿En realidad cuál es tu ideal William?

-Mi ideal es que Jimmy y Leslie sean completamente independientes, quiero que mi hija termine su carrera y ayude a su esposo a dirigir la compañía, por mientras que eso pasa quiero que Candy se dedique a la crianza de mi hijo y de mi nieta, quizás si desde el principio hubiese apoyado a los muchachos ya a estas alturas seríamos felices Candy y yo, pero por mis prejuicios contra Jimmy ha pasado todo esto.

-Necesitas platicar con Candy, ponerte de acuerdo con ella, quizás por amor a sus hijos se someta a ti.

-Es que es la única solución

-ja,ja,ja

-¿De qué te ríes George?

-Quieres que Candy se dedique por completo al cuidado de los niños de la familia, pero deseas que tu hija sea exitosa profesionalmente, ¿acaso Candy no podría seguir siendo exitosa en su carrera y cuidar a su familia al mismo tiempo?

-No, Candy debe dedicarse exclusivamente a la familia, debe ser el pilar, ser sumisa, amorosa, complaciente conmigo.

-¿No quieres que tu hija sea así con su esposo?

-Leslie debe ser líder ir a la par con su esposo, deben tomar juntos las decisiones.

-¿Candy no puede tomar decisiones?

-Candy no debe tomar decisiones yo debo ser el que las tome por ella.

-William, espero que te salgan las cosas como las planeas aunque desde ahora ya lo dudo.

Candy por fin se presentó para ver a su hijo.

-Hola pensé que nunca te dignarías a venir.

-Es difícil cambiarse de residencia.

-Me dijo Leslie que estás en casa de tu amigo Tom

-Así es

-Te daré una de mis propiedades.

-No tienes porque

-Eres la madre de mi hijo, quiero que tengas todas las comodidades.

-Déjame arreglar mis propias cosas, no vine hablar de mí sino a ver a mi bebé.

-Está en la sala, ven conmigo.

-¿ Leslie y mi nieta dónde están?

-La niña está con mi hijo y Leslie está en la universidad, lo bueno que es inteligente, le pusieron los exámenes y la admitieron nuevamente.

-Me alegro por ella.

-¿Y tu hijo ya consiguió empleo?

-Hasta ahora no ha conseguido, dicen que está demasiado calificado

-Tu hijo debe tener su propia compañía.

-¿Lo dices porque Schlumberger es su padre?

-No, lo digo porque tiene la capacidad de lograrlo.

-Quisiera que el creyera eso, ahora que lo dejó Leslie se siente derrotado.

-De hecho quiero hacerte varias propuestas.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, en cuatro horas comienza mi guardia.

-Ah ya conseguiste empleo

-Tom me ayudó.

Candy se acercó al corral y se agachó el bebé la reconoció y le extendió los brazos, ella lo abrazó y lo puso en su regazo, Albert se enterneció al ver la escena.

El niño le jaló la blusa a Candy quería amamantar, Ella se desabrochó, tenía un sostén de maternidad y se lo pegó a la bubis.

-¿A poco todavía tienes leche?

-Sí

Albert se excitó al ver a Candy con la bubis de fuera, le dio indicaciones a la niñera de que se llevara a su nieta a la recamara, William Isaí se durmió.

-¿Quieres ver la recamará de Will?

-Está bien que la vea, antes que me vaya.

-Sígueme

Candy lo siguió con el bebé en brazos, Albert no la guió a la recamara de los niños, sino a su habitación.

El abrió la puerta y la hizo que pasara primero, el aprovechó que Candy se distrajo para poner llave.

-Esta no es la recamara del niño, al parecer es la tuya.

-Durante el día permanecen en su recamara en las noches lo traigo a dormir conmigo, lo mismo hace Leslie con la niña.

-Bueno lo dejaré en su cuna.

Candy dejó al niño en la cuna—Es hora de irme—ella se dirigió a la puerta y no la pudo abrir.

-Ábreme la puerta.

-No, la verdad me excité al verte amantando al bebé.

-¡Estás enfermo!

-¡Estar enamorado no es enfermedad!

Albert se acercó a ella y Candy tomó un florero—Si te acercas lo romperé en tu cabeza.

Albert hizo caso omiso, forcejearon un poco, rompieron el florero y le dio un beso francés, Candy intentó resistirse, pero la seguridad de Albert, su aroma varonil en fin todo de él la extasió, enseguida se perdió ante su seducción, la cargó y la depositó en la cama, le desabrochó la blusa, besó sus senos pero no los chupó por lo que se enfocó en besarle el cuello al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas y su intimidad para luego despojarla de la ropa interior—Oh Candy ya te deseaba-liberó su miembro la puso encima de él, la aprisionó con sus brazos y la penetró, ella estaba quieta recibiendo las embestidas que él le daba desde abajo, los dos liberaron las tensiones. Después del acto ella se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño y empezó a vestirse para irse a su trabajo.

-Quédate

-Me tengo que ir.

-¡Mira ya de nuevo se puso erecto!

-Albert, tengo que irme.

-Te prometo que no me tardaré ni cinco minutos—Albert insistió tato que logró convencerla la empinó y la tomó apresuradamente, no fueron cinco minutos lo que tardó sino 10 le costó más trabajo pues ya había eyaculado previamente.

-Te llevaré a tu trabajo, necesito que hablemos en el camino, tengo un plan para que los muchachos se reconcilien.

Leslie vio a Candy salir de la habitación de su papá, puso una cara que logró avergonzar a Candy.

-No es necesario Albert, yo me iré sola.

-No vayas a faltar mañana para que charlemos.

Candy bajó las escaleras.

Leslie le reprochó: ¡De verás papá! tú en lugar de pensar con el cerebro piensas con tu miembro.

Albert no resistió y le dio una cachetada—Yo puedo hacer en mi casa lo que me venga en gana, yo soy el padre no tú, otra vez que me vuelvas hacer un comentario como este te corro de la casa.

Jimmy se encerró en la habitación con dos botellas de tequila, Paty lo vio por lo que enseguida llamó a Candy.

-Paty ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Candy, estoy preocupada por tu hijo, lo vi que llevaba dos botellas de licor

-Jimmy no toma

-De hecho me saludó y le sentí el aliento alcohólico

-Lo bueno que estoy por salir, ya no haré mis compras sino iré directamente a la casa.

Tom llegó primero que Candy.

-Tom estoy preocupada, vi que Jimmy entró a la habitación con dos botellas de licor

-Iré a verlo

Tom tocó la puerta y Jimmy no abrió por lo que le pidió a su esposa que le llevara las llaves al entrar vio que él muchacho tenía su cinturón alrededor del cuello y lo había amarrado del barandal de la cama, él reaccionó de inmediato y lo auxilió, Candy se asustó al ver una ambulancia en la casa de su amigo, casi aborta al ver que el paciente era su hijo, ella lo acompañó al hospital a bordo de la ambulancia.

-Si George, estoy seguro que hoy arreglaré todo con Candy ella me ama con locura.

-Me alegra por ti William.

-Candy ¿Cómo sigue mi hijo?-preguntó Paul Schlumberger, Candy pensó que era correcto enterarlo de la situación de Jimmy.

-Tom llegó a tiempo, Jimmy acababa de colgarse-le respondió a Paul.

-¡Dios mío este muchacho! Sabes he hablado con un centro de rehabilitación, Jimmy necesita ayuda especializada, urge que cuente con todo nuestro apoyo Candy.

-¡Si lo sé!

Candy y Paul entraron a la habitación de Jimmy

-Yo lo siento, escuché una voz que me decía que no valía nada que me quitara la vida para dejar de sufrir.

-¡Hijo te hubieras condenado eternamente! Aquí no acaba el sufrimiento, los que mueren sin Cristo son directamente enviados al infierno. Un Juez le ha dado tu custodia a tu mamá, por el momento no puedes ser independiente, necesitas ayuda especializada y hemos decidido internarte en un centro de rehabilitación.

-No es necesario, yo no soy un alcohólico, ayer me vi con unos amigos y luego fue que escuché las voces…

-Estamos a tiempo, no te dejaremos caer.

-¡Tú no tienes porqué decidir en mi vida, no soy tu hijo legítimo!

-Pero yo sí y concuerdo con tu padre que necesitas ayuda especializada.

-Hoy mismo nos trasladaremos, tu madre irá con nosotros.

-Mamá ¿Y tu trabajo?

-Me importa poco cualquier trabajo, mi prioridad eres tú.

Albert se quedó esperando a Candy, Paul, Jimmy y Candy partieron fuera del país, Jimmy sería internado en el centro de Rehabilitación por tiempo indefinido.


	28. Chapter 28

Empezó el ciclo escolar en una prestigiosa escuela de Chicago, un grupo de niños de tercer año iba persiguiendo a uno de nuevo ingreso, tenía algunas pecas era el único con esa característica tan peculiar por eso le hacían bullying, del susto se metió al baño de las niñas tuvo suerte que sólo había una.

-¿Por qué te metes aquí? ¿No ves que este sanitario es de niñas?

-Me vienen persiguiendo, si me atrapan me van a golpear

-Debes acusarlos con tus padres

-Ellos dicen que soy una gallina llorona, si se lo digo a mi mamá se burlaran más de mi

-¡Hablaré con ellos!

-¡No por favor!

-Al salir la niña vio que era su tío William Isaí Andrew, aunque era menor que ella estaba más alto.

-¿Así que tú eres el que anda acosando a los niños de nuevo ingreso? ¡Te acusaré con mi abuelito!

-¿Te pones de parte de alguien que ni siquiera es tu familia?- le reclamó su tío

-Me pongo de parte del niño porque es menor que ustedes, además son cuatro contra uno ¿No crees que es mucha desventaja?

-¡Vámonos!

-William, si te veo persiguiéndolo de nuevo te acusaré no solamente con tu papá sino con el director de la escuela.

Albert fue por su hijo y su nieta a la escuela, mientras esperaba logró ver a alguien conocido.

-¡Es Jimmy! Un día desapareció con Candy, sólo llegaron los papeles del divorcio y nunca más les vimos la cara, cuando hizo el dictamen el juez sólo mandó a su representante, Candy nunca se interesó por nuestro hijo, nos volvemos a encontrar después de tantos años, no sé si decirle a Leslie, es capaz de cambiar a su hija de escuela para que no la vea el papá-pensó Albert

Salieron al estacionamiento el pequeño William y Rosy, Albert se dio cuenta que Jimmy observaba a su nieta, miró que un niño se acercó al que había sido su yerno.

-Hola Jimmy

-David, vienes con todo el uniforme sucio, Mi mamá te va a regañar— le agarró la mano a su hermanito y lo llevó a su auto, Jimmy tenía un chofer.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Conocí a una niña de tercero, es muy bonita

-Ah ¿te gustan mayores?

-No, es sólo que me cayó bien.

Albert pensó: Se volvió a casar ¡Vaya! Rosy tiene un hermanito.

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Leslie estaba entrando a la casa junto con George, era la vicepresidenta del corporativo familiar, temeraria en los negocios es decir el orgullo de su padre.

Los niños se bajaron del auto, la niña ni siquiera saludó a su mamá sino fue corriendo a los brazos de George.

-¡Tío George! ¿Qué me trajiste hoy?

-Sabes que no te puedo dar dulces delante de tu mamá, ni de tu abuelito.

-Recuerda que no le gusta que lo llame abuelo, quiere que le diga papá, se siente viejo si le digo abuelito.

-Rosy, cámbiate para que bajes a comer-Le ordenó Leslie

-No tengo hambre

-¿Por qué siempre quieres llevarme la contraria? Apúrate que te llevaré a tu clase de Ballet

-¡No me gusta el Ballet! Además me dejaron mucha tarea

-Luego la vendrás hacer, eso es pan comido para ti.

Rosy se fue molesta a su habitación: ¡Estoy harta de mi madre! Quiere obligarme hacer cosas que no quiero ¡No me gusta el ballet! Como me gustaría conocer a mí papá, quizás no me obligaría hacer las cosas que detesto, y ahora ella está saliendo con alguien más.

Jimmy llegó con David a su hogar este fue directo a abrazar a su mamá

-Hola amor, apúrate porque hoy te llevará tu hermano a una práctica de futbol americano

-Mamá por favor, a mí no me agrada eso

-Tienes que hacer deporte

-Si pero prefiero el soccer

-Está bien, pero de todas maneras te llevaremos porque hicimos una cita con el entrenador, ahí le informaremos que elegiste otro deporte.

-Mamá, preferiría que lo llevaras tú, mi papá me consiguió la dirección de la escuela de Ballet de Rosy y quiero presenciar su práctica.

-George por favor hazme el favor de llevar a la niña a su práctica de Ballet, me acaba de hablar Paul que desea salir conmigo.

-Leslie, no estoy de acuerdo que salgas con el medio hermano de Jimmy, deja que se enteré tu papá que tu novio es tu cuñado y que aparte es divorciado.

-Ya soy adulta, mi papá no se tiene que meter en mis asuntos personales.

George llevó a Rosy al ballet, Paul y Jimmy llevaron a la hija del hermano mayor de Jimmy para que pudiera estar en la práctica.

-Papá, te agradezco por todo tu apoyo, me ayudaste a salir de la depresión, te enfrentaste a mis hermanos por mí aunque eso significara que se disgustaran contigo por varios años, hasta ahora me aceptaron y gracias también porque me ayudarás a recuperar a mi hija.

-Pelearemos la guardia y custodia, quizás te la concedan la mitad del tiempo, lo bueno es que la niña se puede expresar ,ella decidirá si quiere conocerte o no.

Candy tuvo que llevar a David al campo de futbol americano, el pequeño William practicaba ese deporte, ese día Albert acompañó a su hijo a la práctica.

-Así que este es su hijo doctora White

-Sí, sólo vine a comunicarle que ya no lo inscribiré pues él prefiere practicar soccer.

-Muchachito si practicas futbol americano, te pondrás fuerte y crecerás tan alto como aquel niño que está en medio del campo.

-Mamá, ese niño asiste a la misma escuela que yo y siempre me anda molestando

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque dice que soy gallina

-Gallina su abuela, ahora mismo le reclamaré a sus padres, entrenador ¿Dónde está el padre de ese niño abusivo?

-Es aquel que está en las gradas, el de la gorra color azul.

A Candy casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando vio al padre de sus hijos.

-Tengo que irme entrenador

-¿Pero no le dará una oportunidad al deporte?

-Mamá, quiero ver la práctica


	29. Chapter 29

-Hijito tu no entiendes, tenemos que irnos

-Mami si ese niño está creciendo y se está fuerte por practicar futbol americano quizás si yo también juego me pondré como él.

-Amor tu eres menor que ese chico, pero no te preocupes ya hablaré con su padre seriamente y le diré que eduque mejor a su hijo. ¡Vámonos ya! -Candy lo agarró por la mano y él se soltó de ella.

-No quiero irme, me quiero quedar para observar

-Déjelo, hoy solamente haremos competencias de velocidad para ver quienes serán nuestros corredores.

David ya estaba vestido con pants y playera el entrenador lo llevó al campo y dijo: Les presento a David White el vino a observar las prácticas, William Isaí se lo quedó viendo fijamente. Pusieron al niño junto con los de su tamaño.

William se acercó un poco a él para intimidarlo: ¿Qué haces aquí gusano? este no es deporte para ti, deberías ir a clases de Ballet.

David agarró valor pues sabía que Candy podría defenderlo y le dio una patada en los testículos a su hermano, el cuál cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Albert y Candy fueron corriendo a la cancha.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a este pitufo que agredió a mi hijo!- reclamó Albert

-Hijo ¿Por qué le pegaste al niño?

Albert al escuchar esa voz tan familiar volteó quedando pasmado por la impresión de ver a Candy.

-Me dijo gusano y me ha dicho gallina en la escuela

-¡Candy! ¿Tú en Chicago?

-Eso no es justificación David, no tenías porqué agredirlo-lo reprendió su mamá

William Isaí se puso de pie e iba a golpear a David y Albert lo detuvo:

-¡Deja al niño que es menor que tú!

-¡Tu viste que me golpeó!

-¡Eso lo arreglaré con la señora aquí presente! No quiero que tomes venganza, practica mientras hablo con ella.

Albert la agarró del brazo y la alejó del grupo de niños

-¿A qué viniste a Chicago? ¡No me digas que a buscar a tu hijo el cuál abandonaste como si fuese un perro?

-¡Albert no te expreses así de mi hijo! Yo no sabía que practicaba este deporte, sólo traje a David para interesarlo en alguna disciplina deportiva.

-¿Al hijo de Jimmy?

-No es hijo de Jimmy, es mi hijo menor.

-¿Tuviste otro hijo? ¡Con razón no te interesó el que tuviste conmigo! ¡No te dejaré que te le acerques!

-No esperaba más de ti.

-¿Y quién es el padre de ese niño?

-Mira tú tienes a nuestro hijo, ¿que más te da quien sea el padre de este?

Albert miró al campo y pensó: ¿Y si también es mío? ya una vez me ocultó que era el padre de Will, no es correcto que si los niños son hermanos no crezcan juntos.

Luego miró a Candy de arriba hacia abajo: ¡Tantos años de no tener la! Y aquí la tengo frente a mí, la sigo deseando es más con su sola presencia me he excitado.

-Tenemos que hacer que los niños se quieran Candy, son medios hermanos y no quisiera que estuvieran distanciados.

-¿En serio? Me acabas de decir que no me dejaras acercarme a William

-A ti no, pero a su hermanito si

-¿Pues sabes qué? si yo no me puedo acercar a mi hijo, pues tampoco David se acercará a ustedes.

Albert la jaló hacia él enfurecido: ¿Cómo puedo saber si no es mi hijo también? Necesito hacerle la prueba del ADN

Mientras tanto en el salón de Ballet, George reconoció a Jimmy.

 **Chicas estén pendientes de la página Candy Candy la verdadera historia porque se abrirá una convocatoria para ganar unas playeras con la imagen de Albert y Candy con un hermoso diseño de nuestra amiga Claudia y unas tazas serigrafiadas la que gane se la mandaremos directo a su domicilio.**


	30. Chapter 30

-No es necesario que le hagas ninguna prueba, ¡sí es tu hijo! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tiene tus mismos ojos, lo único que sacó de mi fueron las pecas.

-¡Me lo volviste hacer! ¡El niño ha crecido sin mí! ¡Eres de lo peor! Yo te iba a proponer abrir un negocio para que Jimmy y Leslie lo manejaran pero desapareciste, ni me dejaste hacerte la propuesta.

-¡No seas mentiroso tu siempre viste poca cosa a Jimmy para tu hija!

-Por nosotros estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, ¿Por qué te fuiste Candy? mi hijo ha crecido sin tu cariño ha tenido problemas de conducta en la escuela, yo deseaba tanto que formáramos un hogar donde yo fuera el proveedor y tú la que cuidaras de mi hijo y de mi nieta, Leslie es demasiado exigente con Rosy, a cada rato me llaman de la escuela de que Isaí golpea a sus compañeros. ¿Qué haremos con los niños Candy? todavía estamos a tiempo, temo que se vuelva un delincuente juvenil.

-Si le decimos que soy su mamá, creo que me va a rechazar, es mejor que me haga amiga de él primero.

-Candy nuestro hijo te necesita, yo te necesito también

Albert se le acercó a Candy, se inclinó un poco y cuando la iba a besar…

-¿Qué haces papá?-Dijo William Isaí

-Hijo, te presento a la doctora Candice, la he invitado para que el sábado vaya a nuestra casa, haremos una albercada, queremos que David y tu hagan las paces.

Isaí miró a Candy con desconfianza pero le extendió la mano para saludarla-Mucho gusto en conocerla doctora Candice ahí la esperamos

-¿En realidad quieres que vaya?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Entonces ahí estaremos

Albert se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Nos vemos el sábado

Se agachó y abrazó a David-Gusto en conocerte pequeño, quiero que nos hagamos buenos amigos.

En la clases de ballet, Rosy tenía amoratados los pies, no pudo más, le pidió permiso a su instructora y se fue a sentar, George se acercó a ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mira mis pies ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!

-Habla con tu abuelito, el intercederá por ti

George vio que Jimmy se acercaba

-Hola Rosy

Rosy alzó la mirada y se quedó boquiabierta: ¡Tú eres…

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Eres el de las fotos, mi mamá tiene algunas fotos en el sótano de cuando se casó contigo y de mi bautizo

-Así es, soy el ex esposo de tu mamá

-Es decir que eres mi…

-Soy tu padre

Rosy lo abrazó, George se extrañó de la reacción de la niña pensó que lo rechazaría.

-George, quisiera platicar con mi papá

-Rosy, no han terminado las prácticas de ballet

-Ya viste como tengo los pies ¡Detesto el Ballet! Te digo que ¡Quiero conversar con mi papá!

-Está bien, podríamos ir a tomar té en alguna cafetería cercana

-Rosy te presento a Paul Schlumberger es mi papá, por lo tanto es tu abuelito

-¿Paul Schlumberger? Mi mamá está saliendo con un hombre llamado así, pero se ve más joven que este señor.

Jimmy miró a su papá y este le dijo—Hablaré con tu hermano y le preguntaré cuáles son sus intenciones al salir con Leslie, me quedaré con tu sobrina mientras puedes ir con Rosy a conversar

Llegaron a la cafetería

-Yo me pondré en una mesa aparte para que ustedes puedan conversar con tranquilidad

-Gracias George-Respondieron al unísono Jimmy y Rosy

-No te preguntaré porque dejaste a mi mamá, porque ya conozco la respuesta, es la mujer más egoísta, ambiciosa y autoritaria que hay sobre la tierra, lo que si te preguntaré es ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verme? Si bien te divorciaste de ella, ¿Por qué no me seguiste viendo? yo era muy aparte de ella.

-Rosy, el abandono de tu mamá me devastó y requerí de ayuda profesional, sé que no debo de contarte esto, pero estuve internado por mucho tiempo en una clínica especial, quisiera que me guardes el secreto, yo quiero saber si deseas que peleé tu custodia, sería compartida, no sé si estas de acuerdo.

-Pues yo quiero que sea completa

-No creas que porque te irás conmigo no tendrás límites.

-Sólo quiero estar alejada de ella, siento que me asfixia, cualquier cosa es mejor que ella

 **Lindo fin de semana, algo corto porque estoy cansada, hoy fui hacer unos trámites y eso me dejó rendida**


	31. Chapter 31

Esa noche en la propiedad de los Schlumberger, Paul Padre y su hijo mayor discutían:

-¿Cómo te atreves a salir con la ex esposa de tu hermano?

-Tú sales con su mamá ¿No es así?

-Tú sabes que entre Candy y yo solo existe amistad

-El recto Paul Schlumberger reprochándome por mis actos cuando él tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio, en la Iglesia todos creen que eres de conducta intachable, pero en realidad siempre has sido un hipócrita, juzgas la vida de los demás y no ves tus faltas.

-Esa muchacha provocó que Jimmy…

-Leslie no tiene la culpa de la falta de carácter de él, además a ustedes les conviene que yo salga con ella pues puedo influir para que Jimmy pueda visitar a Rosy y todo quedaría en familia, Andrew y Schlumberger unidos, papá ¿No te das cuentas? podremos fusionarnos con ellos.

-Entonces ¿sólo estás con ella por interés? Pues déjame decirte que su papá no la dejará a cargo del corporativo Andrew, ella tiene poder operativo pero no financiero, el sigue manejando el capital, Andrew es machista y su sucesor será su hijo varón no Leslie.

-Pero Leslie es la que le prepara los documentos para que el firme

-Si sigues con esa mujer te quitaré de la vicepresidencia y se la cederé a Jimmy

-¿Qué pasaría si yo digo en la corte que Jimmy es depresivo e intentó suicidarse? De seguro nunca podrían obtener la custodia de la niña, además los directivos de la compañía no te avalarán esa decisión pues todos confían en mí.

-¿Te atreverías hacerle eso a tu hermano?

-Es la verdad ¿No es cierto? Pues bien, no meteré con ustedes, si no se meten en mi relación con Leslie

Llegó el viernes e Isaí no había llevado la tarea.

-Ve a la oficina del psicólogo por favor William Isaí-le ordenó el maestro

David estaba saliendo del sanitario cuando vio que su hermano entró con el psicólogo.

-Otra vez tú Isaí y ahora ¿Qué hiciste?

David se puso a escuchar en la puerta lo que conversaban.

-Dirá que no hice

-¿Qué no hiciste?

-La tarea

-¿Por qué no la hiciste?

-Me dio flojera-contestó levantando los hombros mostrando que le daba igual o que no le importaba.

-Sabes que estás condicionado, una queja más de ti y te expulsarán, ninguna escuela te aceptará sí no tienes carta de buena conducta.

-Existen las _**Homeschooling**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te expulsen?

-Mi papá se verá obligado a personalizarse en mi educación, casi no lo veo salvo los días que me lleva a las prácticas de futbol americano porque sólo está ocupado en sus negocios y a mi media hermana no le intereso.

-Entonces lo que quieres es llamar su atención.

-Vaya, usted sí que es inteligente

Llegó el sábado y David no quería ir a la albercada en la residencia de los Andrew.

-El señor Andrew muy amablemente nos invitó- trataba de persuadirlo Candy

-No me cayó bien, además ¿no que estás saliendo con el Señor Schlumberger?

-Solamente somos amigos

-Yo no quiero que tengas tantos amigos, además el Señor Andrew no es buen padre, Isaí sería un hermanastro terrible no sabes todo lo que se dice de él en la escuela, tiene malos antecedentes, dicen que si comete otro error lo expulsarán definitivamente.

-¿Y tú como lo supiste?

-Por casualidad escuché una conversación entre él y el Psicólogo del colegio, ¿Te das cuenta mamá? Ese niño tiene problemas de conducta, puede ser una mente criminal en potencia

Candy pensó: Si es así, más me debo acercar a él

-Si iremos, así que apúrate

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew y los pasaron hasta donde estaba la Alberca techada, Albert e Isaí ya estaban nadando, en cuánto Albert la vio llegar rápidamente se salió para saludarla.

-Hola, me alegra que hayas venido—Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso cerca de la boca, David, Rosy e Isaí se sorprendieron, Candy se sonrojó pues fue delante de los niños.

-Hola campeón—le puso la mano en la cabeza a su hijo despeinándolo–Isaí, muéstrale a David donde queda el vestidor, Rosy te presento a la doctora Candice White

-Es un gusto conocerla

Candy se sintió emocionada de ver a su nieta

-¡Que linda estás Rosy! Pareces una muñeca

Rosy sonrió y pensó: Vaya se esfuerza demasiado por agradarnos

-Te llevaré a mi recámara para que te cambies de ropa-Le dijo Albert a Candy mientras le arrebataba su bolsa para guiarla

-No gracias, prefiero esperar a que David desocupe el vestidor.

Albert hizo una mueca pues ya tenía su plan trazado.

Isaí le dijo a su hermano: En esta gran mansión espantan, en el vestidor hubo un asesinato, temo entrar así que mejor te esperaré afuera.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor ven conmigo! -Gritó David espantado

Albert miró a Isaí con la ceja levantada

-Voy con mi hijo

Isaí llegó donde estaba Albert: ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no hice nada

-Si no te conociera

-Me dijo que en este vestidor hubo un asesinato y que espantan

-De seguro estaba bromeando.

-¿Ya viste? no quiero ser amigo de ellos.

Candy y David salieron del vestidor, Albert la miró en traje de baño y sintió deseos, Isaí y Rosy se dieron cuenta que la desnudaba con la mirada hasta el punto de incomodarla.

-David ¿Sabes nadar? –preguntó Albert

-No.

-Entonces te daré unas clases ven conmigo-Albert agarró a su hijo menor de la mano y lo llevó hacia la Alberca

Isaí fue a la cocina y ordenó que hicieran unos bocadillos para su mamá y su hermano.

Candy se sentó a la orilla de la alberca, Albert le daba indicaciones a su hijo, pero miraba si Candy le ponía atención.

-Traje unos bocadillos doctora-Le dijo Isaí

-Gracias, que amable eres.

-¡George!-gritó Rosy alegre al verlo llegar.

-Hola pequeña,

-Ya me investigaste ¿Dónde vive mi papá?

-Eso fue pan comido para mí.

Los niños notaron que Albert llenaba de atenciones a Candy, los tres se pusieron a jugar con George, para no interrumpirlos.

Almorzaron juntos, David sólo conversaba con Rosy

Isaí observaba que Albert estaba muy interesado en Candy.

Pasaron las horas y Candy se salió de la Alberca y fue al vestidor para quitarse el traje de baño, Albert la había seguido y entró sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Los niños se quedaron solos en la alberca

-Los dejé al cuidado de George además William es un buen nadador

-Sí pero David no

-¡Ya basta dejemos de discutir sobre eso! te vine siguiendo con las intenciones de hacerte el amor

-¿Qué crees que soy?

-Mi mujer, tenemos dos hijos

-Es verdad tenemos dos hijos pero eso no quiere decir que estoy a tu disposición.

-¿Quien dice que no?—Albert se le fue encima para besarla, todos estos años sin ti han sido un infierno, quemándome por dentro y no poder saciarme por tu ausencia

-¡Por favor no me hagas reír! Tan calenturiento que eres, no creo que no hayas estado con otras mujeres.

-Oportunidades no me faltaron, se me ofrecen todo el tiempo, pero quedé prendado de ti y sólo contigo me pongo así.

-Nos pueden descubrir los niños,

-¡En la escuela les enseñan educación sexual! Ya saben lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando están solos

-¡Tú debes de decirle a William que eso solamente lo hacen las personas que están casadas!

-Eso se lo enseñarás tu cuando ocupes tu lugar en esta casa, ahora calla y solo haz ruidos de placer

Albert la besó y le susurró—No sé cómo he podido estar tantos años sin ti

Le quitó su traje de baño él se bajó el bóxer de natación y la pegó a la pared, para ponerla a su altura

-Ni te he acariciado y ya estás lubricada, tú también te morías de ganas por estar conmigo

-¡Te odio! Siempre haces conmigo lo que se te antoja

-No pequeña, es que nos amamos, eso es, simplemente si estamos cerca el uno del otro no podemos resistirnos, nuestros cuerpos tienen un imán ¡Te amo! Entiéndelo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que daba la estocada

William Isaí se acercó a David y le dijo:

-Al parecer nuestros padres se gustan, pero ni creas que tú y yo seremos amigos

-Joven William, por favor no hostigue al joven David

Rosy se acercó a ellos-La verdad es que ustedes dos se parecen, así era Will a tu edad y me parece raro que mi abuelito no le quite la mirada de encima a tu mamá, además ella se me hace conocida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rosy?-le preguntó Isaí

-Creo que la respuesta está en el sótano

-¿En el sótano?

-Sí ahí están ocultas las fotos que…

-¡Rosy!

-¿Qué pasa George?

-Está sonando tu celular

-Contesta por favor, di que estoy en la alberca

-Debería contestar

Rosy ante la insistencia de George, dejó a sus tíos y fue a revisar su celular, George fue atrás de ella

-Ese secreto que quieren descubrir no es tiempo que salga a la luz, tú abuelito y la doctora Candice, deben ponerse de acuerdo sobre el momento apropiado en que les dirán la verdad, te pido por favor que no incites a Will y al pequeño David a ir a ese sótano.

-Dime ¿Quién es realmente la doctora Candy?

-Ese secreto no me corresponde revelarlo

-Habla de una vez George

-No puedo Rosy, por nuestra amistad no hagas que te lo revele

-Le eres fiel a mi abuelito, ok no diré nada más.

Candy sintió que Albert la había llenado de él, la bajó delicadamente.

-Quisiera que mañana vayamos a comer

-Ahora estamos llegando a una iglesia

-Me imagino que estás llegando por Paul

-Salte antes que los niños sospechen

-Si amor, nos pondremos de acuerdo antes que te vayas

Al salir Albert vio que Isaí empujó a su hermano a lo hondo de la alberca.


	32. Chapter 32

Albert corrió como un desquiciado para salvar a su hijo y se tiró a la Alberca, David pataleaba desesperadamente pues empezaba a tragar agua, Candy escuchó los gritos de Rosy por lo que se apresuró a salir del vestidor, logró ver que Albert sacaba a David, ella fue a revisarlo, en eso se escuchó un golpe, Candy volteó y vio que Isaí se tallaba la mejilla por la bofetada que le había dado su padre.

-¿Pretendías matarlo? ¿Y si no hubiésemos estado aquí?

-Aquí estaba George, yo mismo lo iba a sacar, sólo quería que se le quitara lo cobarde-contestó Isaí a punto de llorar porque desde que tenía memoria no se acordaba que su padre lo abofeteara

-Quizás así te enseñé a nadar a ti.

Mientras David decía llorando: ¡Te dije que no quería venir y me obligaste! ¡Ese chamaco quería matarme!

-Hijo, no creo que esa haya sido su intención.

-¡Esa era su intención! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Isaí vio que Albert se acercó a Candy y dijo: Yo los llevaré a su casa

-No me gustó que golpearas a Isaí-lo reprendía Candy, Albert bajaba la cabeza como niño regañado tratando de justificarse

-No suelo hacerlo, sólo reaccioné así porque pensé que había dañado a David.

Albert cargó a su hijo menor para llevarlo al vestidor ignorando completamente a Isaí.

-¿Ya viste? Mi papá y la doctora se conocen de antes ¿Qué secreto hay en el sótano?

-¡Ratas y cucarachas! la verdad sólo les quería jugar una broma a David y a ti-Contestó Rosy pues le había prometido a George que no alentaría a su tío para que fuera a curiosear por allá.

Albert se fue a vestir, mientras lo esperaban en la sala Isaí se acercó a Candy y en tono amenazante le dijo:

-No quiero que mi papá la siga frecuentando, si tienen alguna relación rómpala o le prometo que seré su peor pesadilla

David se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a su hermano.

-¡No amenaces a mi mamá! ¡Aquí estoy para defenderla de ti! Y además tengo un hermano mayor que vendrá a golpearte si se lo pido.

Candy contestó: Eso díselo a tu papá

-Él no me hará caso, pero si usted le pide que se aleje le obedecerá

-Está bien le diré que se aleje de mi

-¿Le harás caso? ¿Te alejarás del señor Andrew sólo porque él te lo pide?-le preguntó David incrédulo

-Sí, ya no aceptaré ninguna invitación además tú me dijiste que no te cae bien

-Bueno hoy se portó muy amable conmigo además es buen maestro de natación

-Quien te entiende

Isaí se molestó porque ya no le estaban prestando atención sino se hablaban entre ellos

-Oigan todavía sigo aquí

-Me iré, ya no esperaré a tu papá, Vamos David, Rosy fue un placer conocerte

-También para mi Doctora, espero que pronto podamos vernos nuevamente

-Lo mismo deseo nena

Albert estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que Candy y David atravesaban la puerta principal les gritó: Espérenme ¿Dónde van sin mí?- Por no fijarse por donde pisaba se dobló el pie y se cayó

Isaí y Rosy corrieron para auxiliarlo, George también se acercó pero Isaí le ordenó: Detén a la doctora para que venga a verlo

Albert se quejaba del dolor, George alcanzó a Candy.

-William se cayó de las escaleras, Isaí me mandó a buscarla

Candy fue rápidamente y encontró a Albert quejándose, se le veía inflamado el tobillo.

-Creo que no fue fractura, pero para estar segura tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que te tomen una radiografía

-Es fin de semana no me la quiero pasar en un hospital

-Sí, pero tienes que ir con el traumatólogo

-¿No tienes algún compañero que venga a verme a domicilio?

-La radiografía te la tienen que tomar a fuerzas.

-Recétame algo para el dolor que no aguanto

Candy buscó en su bolsa el recetario y le prescribió un antiinflamatorio inyectable para aminorar el dolor

George ordenó a los empleados que subieran a Albert a su recámara.

A Isaí se le cristalizaron los ojos al escuchar que su papá se quejaba

-Yo tuve la culpa, corrí a la doctora y mi papá iba a ir tras ella.

-No te culpes, fue un accidente, gracias a Dios no fue grave-trataba de consolarlo George.

Llegaron con el medicamento y Candy inyectó a Albert.

-No te vayas ¡quédate conmigo!-le suplicaba

-Tengo que regresar a mi casa

-Mamá por favor vamos a quedarnos a cuidar al Señor William-Le suplicó David quien se había compadecido de su papá.

Isaí escuchó que Candy estaba indecisa e intervino diciendo: Doctora Candice le suplico que se quede a cuidar a mi papá.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede?

-Sí se lo pido por favor.

Albert le sujetó la mano a Candice y los niños se los quedaron viendo


	33. Chapter 33

-Pero no trajimos ropa-explicó Candy

-Isaí puede prestarle una pijama a David y tú te puedes vestir con una de mis playeras para dormir o de seguro Leslie tiene ropa que no se ha puesto, Rosy ¿puedes revisar entre las cosas de tu mamá si hay algo para que use la doctora esta noche?

-Ahora mismo voy abuelito-contestó Rosy obediente

-No me gustaría toparme con Leslie-expresó Candy un poco temerosa

-Ella está en un viaje de negocios, no te preocupes por eso.

Isaí pensó: La doctora conoce a mi hermana, ellos se conocen hace tiempo y si ella es mi…

-Isaí ve a buscar una pijama para David-Interrumpió Albert las reflexiones de su hijo

-Si papá.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de los huéspedes?-preguntó Candy

-Dormirás en mi habitación-señaló Albert

Candy se acercó a Bert para decirle al oído: No quiero darle mal ejemplo a mi hijo

-A tus hijos y a tu nieta, no desplaces a Isaí-corrigió Albert

Rosy llegó con una Pijama para Candy

-¿Pero dónde dormiría David? Él siempre duerme en mi habitación-buscaba trabas Candy

-Puede dormir en mi recámara mi cama es muy amplia-Ofreció Rosy pensando: Total yo creo que estamos emparentados de una forma u otra

A David se le subieron los colores al rostro pues sería la primera vez que dormiría con una niña

Albert comentó: ¡Ahí está! ya encontramos fácilmente la solución-dijo sonriente

Isaí al entrar a la habitación lo escuchó e intervino: Es mejor que duerma en mi habitación, no es correcto que duerma con Rosy

-La verdad es que no nos caemos bien, no se para que me ofreces tu habitación-replicó David

-Niños ya es tiempo de que sepan algo ustedes deben de llevarse bien porque la doctora Candy y yo…

-¡Albert por favor!-suplicó Candy temiendo la reacción de su primogénito, no se preocupaba por David pues sabía que era de carácter apacible

Los tres niños abrieron los ojos exageradamente esperando la confesión.

-Ella y yo hemos salido y nos gustamos, mejor dicho es mi novia

Isaí cuando recibió la noticia se puso mal pues pensó en que definitivamente nunca conocería a su mamá natural.

-Comprendo-contestó David

-Yo también-dijo Rosy

Isaí le tiró la pijama a su hermanito en la cara y se fue a su habitación a llorar, Candy iba ir tras el pero Rosy se apresuró a decir: Yo hablaré con él

La niña entró en el cuarto de su tío Isaí quien estaba embrocado llorando en la cama: ¿Por qué te pones así? Mi abuelito tiene derecho a rehacer su vida

-Es que yo pensé que algún día vendría mi mamá y formaríamos una familia y ahora si él se casa con la doctora nunca la conoceré, yo a veces me la imagino, bueno la verdad a veces pienso que físicamente es como Leslie.

Rosy se acostó a su lado boca abajo y lo miró: Creo que la doctora es simpática debes darle una oportunidad y si tu mamá se pareciera a la mía te compadecería

-No seas así con Leslie ella trabaja mucho

-Cómo a ti no te voltea ni a ver ni está sobre ti por eso no la ves tan mal, no te deseo una mamá tan fastidiosa como la mía ¿Sabes? ya conocí a mi papá

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal?

-Me cayó súper bien, también conocí a mi abuelo paterno y a que no adivinas quien es

-No tengo ni la menor idea, dime quién es

\- Paul Schlumberger

-¿El novio de Leslie?

-No, el novio de mi mamá es mi tío, mi papá es un Schlumberger

-Wow Rosy, me alegra que provengas de una familia bien

-Mejor no te digo como están las cosas realmente, es un enredo, ven acompáñame y se amable con la doctora, la estaremos observando si vemos que no es de fiar yo te ayudaré a alejarla de mi Abuelito.

-Está bien así quedamos-Ambos niños cruzaron sus meñiques en complicidad

Albert pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación, Candy y los niños también cenaron ahí, vieron que Albert estaba feliz a lado de ella.

 **Hola chicas aquí apurada con la cena de fin de año pero me quise dar un tiempo para desearles un Feliz año nuevo, deseo de todo corazón que se la pasen súper genial con sus seres queridos, y que Dios esté con ustedes y les prospere en todo y tengan salud y no carezcan de nada. Saben que tienen un espacio en mi corazón. Bendiciones y si alguna de aquí cayó en mis bromas del día de los inocentes y se enojó y me lee regularmente me puede decir con confianza con que fic les gustaría que empecemos el año de actualizaciones, con eso pagaré la afrenta.**


	34. Chapter 34

Isaí decidió quedarse en la misma recamara de Rosy, David dormiría en un sillón amplio que estaba en la habitación de la niña.

-Tengo que ir con David siempre leo con él antes de dormir y luego oramos

-Como quisiera acompañarlos, pero todavía me duele el tobillo, no tardes mucho, te estaré esperando con ansiedad

Candy fue a ver a su hijo menor, tocó la puerta y la niña la invitó a pasar, Isaí y Rosy ya estaban en pijamas.

Candy fue hacia David y le acomodó los cojines del sillón para que estuviera más cómodo, luego lo ayudó a desvestirse para que se pusiera la pijama que le habían prestado, sacó su Biblia de la bolsa de mano y leyeron el salmo 23, después se hincaron y oraron juntos, después ella lo tapó con las sábanas y se despidió juntando su nariz con la de él hasta hacerlo reír, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que descanses amor

-Si mami, tú también

Rosy e Isaí observaron todo el ritual entre madre e hijo y se sintieron un poco celosos.

Después que Candy se fue Isaí se acercó a su hermano para decirle: ¡Ya estás grande para que tu mamá te esté mimando!

-Ella me dice que siempre seré su bebé

-¡Estás muy consentido! ¡En realidad te detesto!-le reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Isaí, dijiste que te portarías bien, si vas a seguir así es mejor que te vayas a tu recamara –intervino Rosy

-No te dejare sola con él, ya no diré nada más

Mientras en la habitación de Albert…

-Tardaste mucho

-Y eso que leímos un salmo corto, me pondré la pijama

-No vayas al baño quiero que te cambies ante mis ojos

Candy se sintió un poco nerviosa y se empezó a desvestir ante la mirada de Albert.

-Sabes Candy a veces en mi soledad salía al balcón y miraba hacia el cielo y cuando tenía suerte de ver una estrella fugaz le pedía que regresaras a mi mientras irradiaba su luz, ¿A ti no te dolía estar alejada de mí?

-Yo tenía miedo de ti, de que me quitaras también a David, ya me habías apartado de Isaí

-Sí pero te permití que vinieras a verlo, eso no es excusa, de un momento a otro íbamos a reconciliarnos yo no iba a resistir que sólo visitaras al niño, te quería para mí, ahora mismo te quiero para mí.

-Perdóname, varias veces agarré el teléfono con la intención de hablarte pero mis temores fueron más grandes.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Contraté gente para que te localizaran e investigué a Paul, simplemente se había ido del país, asumí que te fuiste con él y a veces lloraba de amargura, no me apena decirte esto.

-No sé si contarte luego capaz y la agarres contra nosotros.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? Ya no quiero que te alejes, haré todo lo posible para que podamos ser una familia.

-Prométeme que no se lo contarás a Leslie

-Te lo prometo

-Jimmy trató de suicidarse y Paul lo llevó a un centro de rehabilitación fuera del país, tuve que irme con él para darle mi apoyo pues no aceptaba a su padre, fui la intermediaria para que la relación entre ellos se restaurara, sé que quizás me reproches que elegí a mi hijo adoptivo en lugar del niño que salió de mi propio ser pero Isaí no corría peligro, el niño estaba protegido por ti, en cambio Jimmy era tan vulnerable, luego tuve a David y no quise decirte para que no me lo quitaras de la misma manera que hiciste con el primero. Jimmy quiere la custodia de Rosy

-Va a estar difícil que Leslie se la ceda y más si averigua lo que me acabas de contar

-Sabía que no eras de fiar

-Espera, lo que pase entre Leslie y Jimmy no debe afectarnos, nosotros somos muy aparte de ellos, lo que puedo prometerte es que no apoyaré a Leslie si hay alguna disputa legal, Rosy necesita de su Padre, yo con mi hijo no me doy abasto cada quien que agarre su responsabilidad, es por eso que te necesito para que juntos veamos crecer a nuestros hijos. Ven acá nena, más tardaste en ponerte la pijama de lo que yo tardaré en quitártela

-Pensé que estarías quieto pues tienes inflamado el tobillo

-Tú lo has dicho el tobillo, mi miembro me funciona correctamente o si quieres súbete en mí

Candy fue hacia él, Albert extendió la mano y le dijo:

-Quiero abrazarte, sentir los latidos de tu corazón en sincronía con el mío, quiero que te sientas segura conmigo que no me temas sino que me ames

-Te amo Albert has sido el único hombre en mi vida, créeme que nunca estuve con nadie más

-Sentí rencor por ti, lujuria y amor, eres la que moviste mi mundo, con la mamá de Leslie todo era seguro no necesitaba hacer nada para enamorarla porque sabía que nunca querría estar lejos de la vida llena de comodidades que le daba, en cambio tu siempre tan independiente que no te gusta la sumisión que replicas por todo aunque me vuelvas loco así te amo, cásate conmigo.

Isaí no podía dormir, no se le podía borrar de la cabeza la imagen de Candy arropando a su hermano.

-¿Será que mi mamá es tan cariñosa como la Doctora? Le tengo envidia a David él tiene el cariño de su mamá, capaz que si mi papá se casa con ella pierda la poca atención que me pone

Candy se entregó a Albert, por primera vez sintió que el verdaderamente la amaba y que no era lujuria nada más, el tobillo inflamado no impidió que el la tomara desbordado de pasión, la llenó de besos y caricias, después del acto ella sentó la cabeza junto a su pecho y se durmieron abrazados.

 **Hola chicas , le agradezco a Luisa por el regalito, le mando saludos a Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Inmonroe 1214, Boribonbon, sayuri 1707, Karen, K.E.C.S, Yuleni, Rixa, Silvia, MAdel ros, Jujo, Elvira H.C, chidamami, Nennyta, Aly, Mar 147, Elo Andrew, Gina Riquelme, Lizita, Lety Jimenez, Chickiss San Cruz, Adorada Andrew y Gaby TG Andrew.**

 **Gracias por hacerme saber que están leyendo a la distancia.**


	35. Chapter 35

Albert amaneció con el tobillo desinflamado, abrió los ojos y miró rápidamente a su lado, se tranquilizó al ver que Candy estaba dormida, se levantó y fue a ducharse después se dirigió a la recamara de Rosy para despertar a los niños.

-¡Vamos! ¡Despierten! ¡Que iremos de paseo!

-¿Dónde iremos papá?-preguntó Isaí pues los domingos solo salían cuando había torneo de futbol americano

-Pues tentativamente iremos al cine o a los juegos mecánicos

-¡Sí! –gritaron entusiasmados los tres niños

-Isaí, Rosy les doy media hora para que se alisten, si no se quedarán solos en la casa, David ven conmigo para que tu mamá te ayude a vestirte

-¿Por qué tiene que ayudarlo la doctora? A esa edad yo me bañaba solito-indagó Isaí un poco molesto

-Bueno supongo que pronto David aprenderá a ser independiente

Candy se despertó cuando Albert salió de la habitación por lo que rápidamente fue a ducharse cuando el regresó con David escucharon el sonido del agua que salía de la regadera.

Ya que estamos esperando a mi mamá debo preguntarle ¿Qué intenciones tiene con ella?

Albert sonrió por la pregunta de su hijo menor y le contestó: Deseo casarme con ella ¿Me concedes su mano?

-Esto es muy inesperado, pero si usted le agrada yo no me opondré pero al que le tiene que pedir su mano es a mi hermano mayor

-Cuando lo vea le preguntaré-dijo Albert guiñándole el ojo

Candy salió, vio que Albert y David estaban platicando.

-Fui a despertar a los niños para que vayamos todos al parque de diversiones o al cine

-Los domingos vamos a la Iglesia ya te lo había comentado

-Entonces primero iremos a la Iglesia y saliendo de ahí iremos al parque de diversiones

-Tenemos que pasar a mi casa para que David y yo nos cambiemos de ropa

-De hecho anoche le pedí a George que trajera ropa de tu casa, de seguro no tarda en venir

-Lo tienes todo calculado ¿No es así?

-Si mientras orabas con David se lo pedí a George

George llegó con la ropa de Candy y David, Isaí y Rosy salieron listos para ir de paseo. Primero desayunaron juntos y luego se fueron a la Iglesia.

Al entrar al recinto vieron a Jimmy con su padre en las bancas de adelante.

Rosy abrió los ojos al doble y pensó: ¡Chispas mi abuelito se va a enterar de que hablé con mi papá!

Albert se incomodó de ver nuevamente a Paul, sólo hizo una mueca, durante todo el servicio Isaí y Rosy se sintieron en otra dimensión en cambio Albert por estar acompañado de Candy todo le parecía tolerable

Al terminar el culto Dominical Jimmy se acercó

-Quiero que me permita llevar a Rosy para que almorcemos juntos y luego iremos al cine

-Jimmy todavía tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con Leslie yo no puedo cedértela hasta que ella no lo autorice

Isaí le preguntó a Rosy: ¿Y ese quien es que te quiere llevar?

-Es mi papá

-Jimmy ¡El Señor Andrew quiere pedirte la mano de mi mamá! –interrumpió David

Rosy e Isaí se turbaron

-Chicos, este es Jimmy mi hermano mayor -se los presentó David

-Abuelito déjame ir con mi papá, mi mamá no se tiene porque enterar –suplicó Rosy

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya sabías que este hombre es tu papá?

-Sí, déjame ir con él

Isaí estaba confundido y comentó: ¿Cómo está este enredo? El hermano mayor del pitufo ¿Es el papá de Rosy? ¿Entonces la doctora Candice es abuelita de Rosy? ¿Y el pitufo es tío de Rosy al igual que yo?

-Así es Isaí, Candice es la abuelita de Rosy y también es…

-Albert por favor-le suplicó Candy con la mirada que todavía no dijera nada

Rosy pensó: ¡Esto es una hermosa sorpresa! Ella me cae bien ¡Soy afortunada!

-Está bien Jimmy te permito que te lleves a Rosy, confiaré en ti pero por favor que a las 9 ya la tengas en tu casa que ahí la recogeré cuando pase a dejar a Candy y a David


	36. Chapter 36

Albert llevaría a sus hijos y a Candy a un restaurante, Isaí y David estaban en el asiento trasero, él mayor le dio una patada a su hermano en el tobillo y este se lo devolvió, se aguantó y no lo acusó con sus padres, así fueron por todo el trayecto, no hacían ruido mientras se peleaban para que no los regañaran

Estacionaron el auto, le dieron las llaves al valet parking, Albert tomó de la mano a su hijo menor para sostenerlo mientras subían algunos escalones, Candy extendió la mano para tomar la de Isaí y el negó con la cabeza.

-No es que me caiga mal doctora, es que si me ven algunos de mis compañeros dirán que soy una niña y me van a molestar lo que resta del ciclo escolar

-Habla la voz de la experiencia ¿Verdad?-Candy usó un tono de reproche

-Sí, es lo que yo haría con otro pitufo

Candy respiró profundo

-¡Yo quiero pasta con camarones y mucho queso parmesano! –dijo animado David

-¿Tu qué quieres Isaí? –le preguntó Albert

-Un T-bone con guacamole

Candy lo miró con sorpresa y el niño comentó alzando los hombros: Necesito proteínas para el futbol

Albert ordenó lo que consumiría y pidió lo mismo para Candy no se le había quitado la costumbre de decidir por su pareja, los niños seguían pateándose por debajo de la mesa, Albert se dio cuenta y cambió a Isaí de lugar, David se fue al área de juegos, Isaí ya había superado la altura máxima para tener derecho a entrar a esa área así que ni intentó pasar, Albert contemplaba a su hijo menor jugando con otros niños.

-Es muy sociable David-le comentó a Candy

-Sí, no para de hablar con sus amiguitos pero con las niñas es muy tímido

Isaí hizo una mueca y pensó: Vaya, el tema de conversación será el pitufo

-¿Y qué posición tienes en el campo de juego Isaí? –le preguntó Candy

-Soy Quaterback

-Wow ¿Y eso es importante?

Isaí blanqueó los ojos y comentó: Pensé que sabía de qué se trataba

-No, pero me puedes explicar

-Mi papá le explicará detalladamente

Albert le agarró la mano a Candy y se la besó diciéndole: Cuándo haya algún partido donde juegue Isaí iremos juntos y ahí te explicaré

Almorzaron y después de eso fueron a los juegos mecánicos, Albert se subió a un carrito chocón con David e Isaí no tuvo más remedio que subir con Candy

-Yo conduzco doctora, esto es cosa de hombres

Candy pensó-Igualito a su papá

Isaí conducía para chocar su carrito con el de su papá a fin de golpear a David y Albert se retiraba de él para golpear a personas más grandes

Albert escuchaba las carcajadas de su hijo menor y pensaba: Su risa es contagiosa como la de su mamá.

Después de eso Isaí quiso subirse a la montaña Rusa

-No, acabo de comer y tengo reflujo-Negó Albert

-Yo subiré contigo-se ofreció Candy

-¿Está segura doctora?

-Sí, siempre acompañaba a mi hijo mayor a los juegos mecánicos, sólo me faltó aventurarme en la montaña rusa

-Vamos, acepto su compañía

Albert le preguntó a David si estaba seguro de no querer subir y este le dijo que sí.

Candy se la pasó gritando cada vez que subía y bajaba, estaba aterrada, Isaí se reía de ella, estaba emocionado.

-¡Aunque vaya en valle de sombras o muerte no temeré mal alguno! ¡Que sigue no me acuerdo! ¡Perdóname Señor!-seguía gritando Candy

Por fin terminó el recorrido y Candy se bajó con las piernas temblorosas

-¿Estás bien amor?-Le pregunto Albert agarrándola por la cintura a fin de darle apoyo

-¿Por qué me dejaste subir a esa cosa? ¡Casi muero de un infarto! –le reclamó Candy

-Creí que era bueno que compartieras experiencias con Isaí

Jimmy y su hija fueron a comer Pizza, Leslie no permitía que Rosy comiera harinas, por lo que ella aprovechó para saciarse de todo lo que se le antojaba

-¿Así que soy nieta de la doctora White?

-Así es Rosy-le confirmó Jimmy

-Quiere decir que es de fiar

-Ella es una gran mujer, ha estado conmigo en todo tiempo hasta renunció a… creo que no debo decírtelo

-Dímelo papá

-No me corresponde a mí decirlo

-¿Cómo se conocieron mi abuelito y ella?

-Está bien te lo diré, ella es la mamá de Isaí

Rosy se quedó sorprendida ante la confesión de Jimmy

Después de almorzar se fueron al cine

Albert y Candy para terminar el día con sus hijos fueron a un centro de video juegos, Albert ganó varios boletos y los canjeó para regalarle un oso de peluche a Candy.

Cuando iban en el carro, los niños se durmieron al menos eso creyeron ellos

-Así puede ser siempre Candy, ya quiero que le digamos a los niños la verdad

-Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo Albert, para que pueda agradarle a Isaí

-Él te tiene que aceptar pues eres su mamá

David quien simulaba dormir abrió los ojos al doble al enterarse.

-Este chamaco malvado es mi hermano

 **Hola chicas espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, les agradezco que sigan el fic y me dejen sus comentarios.**


	37. Chapter 37

-Y también quiero reconocer a David como mi hijo, ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Por fin seremos una familia!-expresó Albert ilusionado

David se quedó impactado ante la noticia

-¡William Albert Andrew es mi padre! Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no crecí a su lado? ¡Mi mamá me tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones ahora que lleguemos a la casa! ¡Mi papá es este gran Señor! Pero siempre hay una piedra en el arroz y ese es Isaí, sería feliz si sólo fuésemos mis padres quizás Rosy y yo, ¡Seríamos la familia perfecta!

-Quisiera llevarlos a mi casa y ya no dejarlos ir – comentó Albert

-Tenme paciencia Albert

Jimmy y Rosy jugaban ajedrez mientras esperaban a los rubios

-¿Así que has sido campeona en tu escuela dos años seguidos? De seguro eres muy inteligente

-George me enseñó, pero mi abuelito me mostró varios trucos

-Sí, a tu abuelito siempre le ha gustado ganar

-¡Parece que ya llegaron! Papá te soy sincera quisiera que todos estemos juntos: mis abuelitos, mis tíos David e Isaí y tú ¿Será posible que todos vivamos en la misma casa?

-Dudo mucho que el Señor Andrew quiera que viva en la misma casa que ustedes

-Hablaré con él, lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz es tenerte a mi lado y que mi abuelita Candy me adopte como su hija

-Rosy, tú ya tienes a tu mamá Leslie de seguro mamá Candy no se dará abasto para cuidar de los traviesos David e Isaí

-Mi mamá sólo piensa en ella, en cambio he visto lo cariñosa que es mi abuelita Candy con David lo arropa con mucha ternura siento envidia al verlos, ciertamente mi abuelito trata de darme su afecto pero no es lo mismo, nada puede suplir el amor de una verdadera madre, Papá ¿tú todavía sientes algo por Leslie?

-Tu mamá Leslie

-Yo dudo que sea mi mamá a veces soñaba que me dijera mi abuelito que soy adoptada, que mi mamá es otra persona, que por cuestiones de la vida tuvo que darme en adopción

-Eres muy soñadora pero la verdad es que Leslie es tu mamá y eso no puedes cambiarlo, creo que debes darle una oportunidad de acercarse a tí

-No me contestaste mi pregunta ¿La amas?

-Si la sigo amando, por eso se me hizo difícil olvidarla y resignarme a perderlas pero no puedo olvidarme que te tengo por lo que lucharé hasta tener la custodia compartida.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo la pasaron? –preguntó Candy

-Bien y ustedes-contestó Jimmy

-Nos divertimos mucho-intervino David –Señor Andrew , espero que se vuelva a repetir este pasadía-David abrazó a su papá efusivamente, Albert se agachó para estar a su altura y lo besó en la frente-Te amo pequeño

-Rosy, despídete de tu papá, dejé a Isaí durmiendo en el auto

Rosy y Jimmy se despidieron, luego abrazó a Candy- ¡Me alegra que seas mi abuelita!

-A mí también me alegra de tenerte como nieta.

-Ya se fueron- comentó Candy mirando por la ventana

-Mamá ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el Señor Andrew es mi padre? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué no están casados?

-Hijo, todavía estás muy pequeño para comprender algunas cosas

-Pruébame, quiero que me lo expliques

Albert llegó a su casa con su nieta y con su hijo en brazos se sorprendió al encontrar a Leslie

-Pensé que vendrías hasta la próxima semana

-¿De dónde vienen? No sueles salir con los niños los domingos en la noche-indagó la hermosa joven

-Los llevé de paseo, Llevaré a tu hermanito a la recamara se quedó dormido en el auto

-Te vas a salir herniando, ese chamaco ya está muy grande para que lo estés cargando y tú ya casi eres de la tercera edad

Albert se molestó

-Como ves todavía puedo con él- dijo Albert pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-¿Dónde estuvieron? –le preguntó a su hija

-Ya te respondió mi abuelito

-¡No seas grosera y dime donde estuviste! te veo muy barrigona ¿Que estuviste comiendo?

-Sólo déjame en paz- gritó Rosy y subió las escaleras rápidamente

Leslie fue a las habitaciones y se tropezó con Albert

-Me dijeron los sirvientes que tuviste visitas y por la descripción que dieron todo me hace suponer que es Candy

-Atinaste, me casaré con ella, Y ¿Adivina qué? Tienes un hermanito menor al que pronto reconoceré como mi hijo, como ves la familia creció- dijo Albert sonriente

Albert la dejó con la palabra en la boca y ella fue a la habitación de Isaí, lo jaloneó hasta despertarlo

-¿Cómo permitiste que nuestro padre saliera con esa mujer? Dice que se casará con ella-le reclamaba al niño

-Suéltame Leslie, me lastimas, la doctora Candy al parecer es buena persona, mejor que sea con ella y no con alguna antipática además es la abuelita de Rosy

-¿Doctora Candy? ¿Qué no sabes que es ella para ti?

-¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?

-Ella es la que te parió y te dejó abandonado como un animalito cualquiera, como ves no le importaste en lo absoluto ahora te pregunto ¿Sigues pensando que es buena persona?

 **Hola chicas tarde pero seguro, lindo inicio de semana Gaby, servida**


	38. Chapter 38

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡La doctora Candy es una madre amorosa! He visto como trata a su hijo menor

-No tengo porque mentirte, yo me casé con su hijo mayor llamado Jimmy el papá de Rosy, es por eso que nuestro padre la conoció, ellos tuvieron relaciones sin estar casados, ella era de cascos ligeros, mi papá descubrió que salía con tres hombres a la vez incluyéndolo por eso peleó tu custodia, habían hecho un acuerdo que ella vendría a visitarte pero un día se aburrió y dejó de venir, como ves nunca le importaste

Isaí fue corriendo a la habitación de Albert, Leslie trató de alcanzarlo para que no la acusara pero el entró a la recámara para cuestionar a su papá

-¿Es verdad?

-Te despertaste ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Isaí, ven por favor-dijo Leslie desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está llorando tu hermano?

-¿Es cierto que mi mamá es la doctora Candy?

Albert miró a Leslie molesto, se agachó poniéndose a la altura de su hijo para explicarle

-Si hijo ella es tu mami, David es tu hermanito y de Leslie

-Ella no es mi madre pues me abandonó como a un perro, Leslie me dijo que era una cualquiera que salía con tres hombres a la vez, es por eso que no quiero que me obligues a convivir con ella

-Isaí, yo amo a Candy, ella y yo cometimos muchos errores pero es hora que nos unamos como familia, ya no quiero estar separado de ella, nos casaremos y seremos felices

-No la aceptaré ella no me quiso, no me obligues a quererla

Albert abrazó a su hijo y lo consoló, esperó a que se quedara dormido, luego fue a la recamara de Leslie

-Mañana quiero que agarres tus cosas y te vayas de aquí

-¡No me puedes correr! ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Si me voy me llevaré a mi hija!

-Lo siento por Rosy, pero esto que hiciste no te lo perdono, envenenaste el corazón de tu hermano contra su madre, actuaste con maldad y le levantaste falsos a Candy

Albert esa misma noche le habló a George para que no le permitieran la entrada a Leslie a la compañía

Al siguiente día Leslie se alistó para irse a trabajar, Albert se fue primero que ella y reunió a la directiva de la compañía y la relevó de todas las funciones que realizaba y las distribuyó entre él y George.

Ese día Isaí tuvo problemas en la escuela y llamaron a Albert pero él dijo que iría la madre del niño y señaló quien era.

-Señora Candy, Isaí aparte de no trabajar en clases se portó agresivo con el maestro, queda castigado por dos semanas y estamos considerando expulsarlo definitivamente, ya se lo puede llevar, todo esto se lo explicamos al señor Andrew pero nos dijo que estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo y por eso nos pidió que la llamáramos a usted

Candy fue a buscar a Isaí al salón de castigo

-¿Dónde está mi papá?-cuestionó el niño

-Me pidió que viniera por ti y te llevara con él porque está muy ocupado

-Yo no me iré con usted

Candy no iba a discutir con su hijo en ese momento le habló a Albert para informarle que Isaí no quería ir con ella, Albert entonces le habló a su celular

-¡Te vendrás con ella! porque yo no tengo tiempo de ir por ti, si no obedeces te castigaré por más tiempo de lo que estás expulsado, no te llevaré a las prácticas de futbol y te quitaré los videojuegos

A Leslie no le permitieron el paso en la compañía, bajó uno de los abogados de Albert para negociar la liquidación con ella


	39. Chapter 39

-Si señorita, el Señor Andrew le ofrece una liquidación de $ 300,000 dólares

-Él no me puede correr, además alcanzo más que esa miseria porque no estoy renunciando sino me están echando.

-Usted no tiene contrato, es más ni estaba en nómina solo era pasante

-Dígale a mi papá que lo demandaré

-Mire, yo como abogado laboral le aconsejo que no lo haga porque alcanzaría menos de 50, 000 dólares, el señor Andrew está siendo generoso con usted porque es su hija.

Candy iba con Isaí en el auto.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué te comportas así en la escuela? Yo sé que eres un niño bueno y…

-Porque no tengo madre, ella me abandonó como un perro

-¡Eso no es cierto! Ella se vio obligada por las circunstancias…

-¡No quiero hablar de esto con usted!

Llegaron al corporativo Andrew, los guiaron hacia donde estaba Albert quien presidia una reunión, en cuanto los vio fue hacia ellos. Lo primero que hizo al tenerla enfrente fue darle un beso.

-¡Estoy tan tenso! Todo el día he estado en planeación, como Leslie se fue de la empresa, tengo que reorganizar todo

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Luego te explico nena, Isaí ve a mi oficina ya sabes que hacer mientras me esperas.

-Si papá

Isaí se retiró de ahí, al llegar a la oficina de Albert se puso a archivar

-Ya sabe que eres su mamá, por eso corrí a Leslie de la casa y de aquí, le llenó la cabeza de mentiras en contra tuya, es por eso que quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo hoy mismo

-Albert, yo no puedo vivir contigo, Isaí me odia.

-Es un niño, él tiene que aceptar nuestras decisiones además viviendo en la misma casa se verán todos los días y necesariamente tendrán que hablarse

Albert la besó con desesperación y la estrechó fuertemente hacia el

-¿No sientes mi agonía? Te necesito a mi lado

Leslie fue a llorar con Paul Schlumberger es decir su novio.

-Dices que tu papá te corrió de la casa y de la compañía.

-Necesito que me ayudes, quiero demandarlo por correrme injustificadamente.

-Mira Leslie un juicio laboral lleva años en resolverse y desgastante, mejor acepta lo que te da, tu nunca quisiste darle a tu papá que firmara los documentos que te redacté ahora seríamos socios y el estaría fuera.

-¡Si me descubría me hubiese corrido!

-¿Y qué hizo ahora? Te corrió ¿No es así? el que no arriesga no gana, tú ya perdiste, quien sabe que otras acciones tome tu papá en tu contra, así que de una vez terminamos, no perderé mi valioso tiempo contigo.

-Pero acaso… ¿no me amas?

-¿Amarte? A mí lo único que me interesaba era la fusión de nuestras corporaciones, Schlumberger iba absorber a Andrew pero ahora eso no se podrá realizar porque ya no tienes voz ni voto.

Leslie se retiró de la oficina de Paul y en el camino se encontró frente a frente con Jimmy quien al verla sintió que el corazón le latía de prisa.

-¡Se ve tan hermosa! Ha llorado –pensó Jimmy-Hola

-Pensé que estabas muerto

-Ya ves que no, ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-¿Ahora te acuerdas de ella? después de varios años-le reprochó

-Siempre la he tenido presente en mis pensamientos, pronto te llegará el citatorio de los juzgados familiares, quiero la custodia compartida de Rosy

Leslie preguntó: ¿Tienes cómo mantenerla? ¿O sigues siendo el mismo con quien me casé?

-Atiendo Latinoamérica y Asia en la compañía de mi padre, ya soy un Schlumberger

-Entonces si iré a la corte pero para demandar la pensión alimenticia ahora que me he quedado sin empleo.

Candy entró a la oficina de Albert, vio que Isaí estaba concentrado archivando los papeles de su padre

-¿No tienes miedo de equivocarte?

-Mi papá, me traía los fines de semana antes que Leslie fuera vicepresidente, según es parte de mi entrenamiento para cuando maneje la compañía, él siempre me dijo que yo sería su sucesor

-¿Y tú quieres eso?

-Yo admiro a mi padre y deseo ser como el, pero ahora que usted ha llegado a irrumpir en nuestras vidas con su hijo capaz y se la ceda a él, ¿Por qué regresó? Se hubiese quedado donde estaba, no que ha hecho que Leslie y él se disgusten

-Dame una oportunidad Isaí, yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti

Isaí estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto

 **Hola chicas espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, Mañana es Domingo de resurrección celebraremos la victoria de Cristo sobre la muerte, él nos ha salvado a los que creemos en El. Dios me las bendiga.**


	40. Chapter 40

-No sé para qué quiere acercarse a mí, yo no la necesito, además usted ya tiene dos hijos el enano de David y su hijo mayor Jimmy

-Sí, pero al igual que David naciste de mí

Isaí quien tenía puesta la mirada en los papeles al escuchar que Candy pronunció esa frase la volteó a ver y notó lágrimas en sus ojos, él se conmovió un poco por su mirada triste y comentó: Mi papá la ama doctora y si él desea casarse con usted yo lo tengo que aceptar, no me puedo meter en eso, así que necesariamente tendríamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda ir y venir a mi conveniencia.

-Tengo que ir a descansar, hoy me toca guardia nocturna después podremos conversar con más calma.

Isaí alzó los hombros para mostrar que le daba igual lo que ella hiciera.

-¿Me puedo despedir de ti con un beso?

-Bese a mi papá, a mí no

Ella juntó los dedos de su mano los besó e hizo como que le aventaba un beso a la distancia se retiró de ahí y a él le dio risa el acto.

-Esta doctora es chistosa- recordó entonces el abandono- ¡No me tiene que agradar! Es una manipuladora

Albert recibió una llamada

-¿Qué quieres Leslie? Estoy en una reunión de negocios

-Papá, dame más días para salirme de la casa no tengo a donde ir, el departamento que me dejó mi mamá en el centro de la ciudad está rentado y el contrato se vence hasta …

-¡A mí no me interesan tus problemas! Arréglatelas como puedas

-Deja que Rosy se quede unos días contigo mientras busco departamento y lo amueblo, por lo pronto me tendré que ir a un hotel

-Mi nieta siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas de mi casa, no tengo problemas con ella

-¿Entonces pueden ir a buscarla a la escuela? No creo que me dé tiempo, estoy al otro extremo de la ciudad.

-Sí, mandaré por ella y por mi hijo ¿Dónde quieres que te mande tu ropa? No quiero que estés merodeando mi casa

Leslie le dijo a su padre en que hotel se hospedaría.

Albert vio a través de los ventanales que Candy se estaba retirando y la alcanzó

-¿Pediste permiso en el hospital?

-Me toca guardia nocturna

-Ve por Rosy y David y antes que te vayas al trabajo iré por ellos a tu casa

-Jimmy siempre va por David cuando me toca guardia nocturna, tengo que descansar para aguantar el desvelo

-Está bien, descansa lo necesitas, entonces ¿Cuándo te cambiarás a mi casa? ya Leslie no vive ahí

-¿Te parece bien el fin de semana?

Albert respiró profundo no le cabía la alegría en el pecho.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya quiero que seas mía completamente

De nuevo la abrazó y le dio besos apasionados, los directivos de la empresa se pusieron incómodos ante la muestra de afecto de su jefe quien se mostraba demasiado efusivo al despedirse de su mujer.

Jimmy fue por David y Rosy

Mientras viajaban en el auto hacia la mansión Andrew Rosy rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Las cosas están raras en la casa, parece que mi mamá y yo nos cambiaremos de domicilio, hoy mi abuelito no quiso hablar con ella, quizás discutieron anoche

-No te preocupes Rosy, estarán bien le ofreceré mi ayuda a tu mamá no quiero que pasen privaciones.

-Papá, deja que pase privaciones para que puedas comprobar en la corte que ella no es apta para cuidarme.

-No quiero jugar sucio

-¡Eso no es jugar sucio! Comprende que no quiero que me dejen con ella.

David no quiso meterse en la conversación no le cabía en la cabeza que un hijo quisiera estar lejos de quien le dio la vida, el no soportaría estar lejos de su mamá, no se explicaba como su sobrina bueno él no la veía como sobrina sino como una primita detestaba a su mamá Leslie.

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew

-No te vayas todavía, no quiero quedarme sola con la servidumbre- Insistió Rosy

-Hija tengo mucho trabajo y además tengo que llevar a David con mi mamá

-Entonces déjalo para que me haga compañía, Isaí siempre se queda conmigo.

-Si Jimmy, déjame acompañar a Rosy además quiero que me ayude con una tarea

-Déjame hablarle a mi mamá para ver si da permiso de que te quedes, luego hablaré con tu papá para ver si está de acuerdo de que te deje aquí ¡Por Dios que complicado se está volviendo todo esto!

-Si déjalo con Rosy o mejor los hubieses traído para acá, déjame hablarle a Albert para…

-Mamá tengo mucho trabajo y…

-Está bien déjalo ahí, le hablaré a Albert para que mande a alguien de su confianza a su casa, para que se quede con los niños.

-Gracias, comeré con ellos y luego me iré así los dejo solos menos tiempo

-Está bien Candy, mandaré a George a la casa enseguida ¿Ya ves que nos hace falta que vivamos todos juntos?

-Al parecer-Confirmó Candy

Leslie llegó a la casa de su papá aunque él le había prohibido que se acercara y encontró que su hija le explicaba algo a un niño rubio

-Rosy ¿Quién es tu amiguito? ¿Tiene permiso para estar aquí?

-Es el hijo de la doctora Candy

Leslie se acercó, lo tomó bruscamente de la barbilla y vio sus ojos-Es un Andrew no cabe duda-pensó- ¿Dónde está Isaí?-preguntó

-Creo que tuvo problemas en la escuela

-Ese niño problemático le sacará canas verdes a papá, Yo soy tu hermana mayor-dijo mirando fijamente la reacción de David

-Es decir tengo 3 hermanos Jimmy, Isaí y ahora tú.

-Jimmy no es tu hermano pues fue adoptado por tu mamá así que tus verdaderos hermanos somos Isaí y yo.

-Jimmy si es mi hermano pues mi mamá lo cuidó desde niño aunque no hayan lazos de sangre hay lazos más fuertes como el cariño, estoy seguro que él me ama más que tú

-¿Y cómo he de amarte si acabo de conocerte?

-¿Amas a Isaí? A él si lo has visto crecer

-¿Cómo no he de amarlo si es mi hermano? No hagas preguntas tontas

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo ignoras?

-Niño tu no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que es ser hija de un hombre que desde el principio dijo que él siempre deseó tener un varón para que fuese su sucesor, por fin tiene un hijo , se enloquece y es su orgullo, lo educa como él, aunque no tiene tiempo se lo lleva a su oficina para mostrarle lo que será su imperio. Por ser mujer no me toca guiar el producto de su esfuerzo ¡Han sido más mis celos que el mismo amor de hermanos! Y a mi hija tampoco le toca nada

-Yo no sé nada de imperios y que si le toca o no, yo sólo conozco el amor que mi madre me da y que mi hermano mayor tiene por mí, ahora tendré también el amor de un padre y eso me llena de felicidad.

Leslie se sentó en la cama y se quedó reflexionando.

-Ellos por fin serán una familia y yo quedaré fuera, era cuestión de tiempo debí ser astuta no dejarme llevar por las emociones y aceptar a Candy ¿Ahora qué haré? pensé que tenía mi futuro asegurado a lado de Paul

-Rosy, te quedarás unos días con tu abuelito mientras encuentro un departamento para que vivamos las dos, tengo que amueblarlo y decorarlo ¿Quieres que venga a buscarte para que escojamos las cosas que tendrás en tu recámara?

-Tómale fotos a mí habitación que tengo aquí y compra cosas parecidas-Rosy pensó- al fin y al cabo no quiero vivir contigo sino con mi papá

Leslie le dio un beso de despedida a su hija y luego se acercó a David

-¿Me dejas abrazarte?

El asintió

-Espero nos llevemos bien en el futuro

George llegó a cuidar de los niños y le empezó a enseñar a David a jugar ajedrez

Albert llegó con Isaí, compró ropa para que David se quedara esa noche, Jimmy le llevaría el uniforme en la mañana y transportaría a los niños a la escuela.

-¿Qué hace tu mamá para que te duermas?-le preguntó Albert a David

-Me baña, luego leemos, oramos, me arropa y me canta hasta que me duermo

-¿Y cuándo tiene guardias nocturnas? ¿Cómo te duermes?

-Jimmy lo hace

-Ok, hoy te bañarás tú sólo

-Pero es que ella me lava ahí

Albert se rascó la cabeza y comentó-¡Desde hace tiempo que debes hacerlo sólo!, desde ahora no vas a permitir que tu mamá te vea desnudo y te lave ahí, hoy te enseñaré como me lavo me observarás y me imitarás ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Es malo que mi mamá me vea desnudo y que me lave?

-No es malo, pero ya estás grande, tú puedes hacerlo solo, Isaí desde los cinco se bañó solo-Albert trató de recordar-La verdad no me acuerdo cuando Isaí se volvió independiente en la ducha

Esa noche David imitó como lo haría aunque pensó que quizás era mejor que su hermano Jimmy se lo enseñase

 **Hola chicas no se pueden quejar hoy si es un capítulo de buen tamaño. Les recuerdo tengo un nuevo fic llamado creí que mi destino eras tú aparte que ya terminé el Fic amo a mi princesa Candy.**

 **Elo estás servida.**


	41. Chapter 41

Los tres niños acabaron en la habitación de Albert pues David quien dependía mucho de Candy durante la noche se escabulló hasta el dormitorio de su padre para dormir a su lado, Albert lo admitió pues pensó que era una buena oportunidad para que ellos se acercaran pero Isaí se dio cuenta de sus movimientos por lo que fue siguiendo a su hermanito y cuando los vio acostados él se puso al otro lado de su progenitor, cuando se despertó Rosy a media noche notó que estaba sola fue donde estaba su abuelito y se acomodó a lado de David, los tres amanecieron arriba de Albert el cual amaneció un poco adolorido por la mala posición.

Al día siguiente los niños desayunaron y Jimmy llegó por ellos, los Andrew tenían el personal para llevarlos ellos mismos a la escuela pero se sentían más seguros que los trasladara un familiar, antes era George, el mismo Albert o en su caso Leslie.

-Buenos días Señor Andrew-lo saludó Jimmy

-¡Por Dios Jimmy no seas tan formal! Dime Papá pues me casaré con Candy

Jimmy se puso de todos colores, David se imaginó echando humo por los orificios auditivos y nasales.

-Perdone pero ya tengo a mi padre así que…

-Comprendo entonces dime Albert

-Prefiero decirle suegro, creo que así siempre lo veré

-Como gustes Jimmy.

-¿Cómo se portó David?

-Es un niño bien educado así fui de niño-dijo orgulloso Albert

Isaí miró a su hermanito lleno de celos, Albert se dio cuenta y compuso su expresión: Más bien fui muy travieso como Isaí

-Lo creo, ¿Se irán todos conmigo? O sólo llevaré a David y a Rosy?

-Los tres partirán contigo, ¡Vamos niños apúrense! David ponte el uniforme que te trajo tu hermano.

-Si papá

-Jimmy tenemos tantas cosas de que conversar, quisiera que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros, tu mamá está muy apegada a ti

-Señor Andrew- lo interrumpió Jimmy- Mi mamá es la que se casará con usted no yo, mi deseo es obtener la custodia de Rosy para vivir con mi hija.

-Están vendiendo la propiedad de á lado ¿Quieres que la adquiramos para que vivas con Rosy ahí?

-Preguntaré el precio quizás pueda adquirirla por mis propios medios.

-Rosy es más para mí una hija que una nieta sé que estará en buenas manos contigo, pero me gustaría tenerla cerca, además ella necesita convivir con sus tíos, bueno parecen más primos por las edades.

-Sí, eso también lo he pensado, trataremos de solucionarlo de la mejor manera Señor Andrew

-¡Vuelves con lo mismo!

-Que diga suegro-corrigió Jimmy al mismo tiempo que blanqueaba los ojos.

Jimmy fue en la parte trasera con los niños mientras el chofer conducía, reinaba el silencio en el ambiente hasta que Rosy rompió el hielo.

-David parece que soñaste que estabas en un ring de lucha libre pues me diste varias patadas-le reclamó

-Perdón, dice mi mamá que saqué el mal dormir de ella.

Jimmy sonrió mientras los niños hablaban sobre el tema, no sabía la conspiración que estaba armada en su contra en la empresa de su padre.

-¿Qué informes me tienes? Le preguntó Paul Schlumberger el medio hermano de Jimmy a Jean-François Poupeau

-Tu hermano ha manejado bien las cosas en Asia y Latinoamérica ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

-Jean tu sabes que cuando mi padre me ceda todo a mí, tú serás mi mano derecha

-Lo sé, ya le sugerí a tu padre que mande hacer auditorias en las regiones que maneja Jimmy es cuestión de tiempo para que vean el desfalco, he aprovechado que tu hermano está un poco distraído con lo de la custodia de su hija para vender maquinaria y equipo y lo he depositado todo a su nombre en bancos de las Islas caimán, cuando se entere tu padre de seguro lo correrá.

-Excelente, el no tendrá nada de nuestra compañía, he tenido que fingir que acepto a ese bastardo para estar en paz con mí papá, pero ya me harté de verlo pavonearse en la oficina.

-¿Tus otros hermanos están enterados de nuestros movimientos?

-Ellos no quieren problemas con mi padre y no se quisieron involucrar

-Debes ganártelos dile que es segura la operación.

-Trataré de hacerlo.

Llegó la hora del receso en la escuela de los niños David se sentó con sus compañeros de clases y uno chicos de la edad de Isaí se les acercaron.

-¿A quiénes tenemos aquí? ¿Qué trajeron de comida?

Le arrebataron el lunch a David, este quiso defender su propiedad y lo empujaron hasta tirarlo al piso, Isaí estaba entrando a la cafetería con un amigo cuando vio a su hermano en él suelo se acercó.

-¡Deja de molestar al pitufo!-dijo en tono amenazante

-¿Qué te pasa Andrew? Si tú eras el primero en molestarlo

-Sí pero ahora no quiero que se metan con él

-¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Acaso tú?

Isaí sabía que tenía que actuar rápido pues su rival era ofensivo en el equipo de futbol americano por lo que le dio una patada y lo hizo caer, el otro compañero al ver la acción se le fue encima a Isaí pero su amigo lo ayudó, al final los molestosos quedaron noqueados en el piso.

Isaí levantó a su hermano hasta ponerlo en una de las sillas y dijo en voz fuerte: Cualquiera que se meta con este pitufo o con alguno de sus amigos se las verá conmigo. Por último volvieron a patear a los que estaban en el piso y se retiraron de ahí.

Candy pasó por los niños y los llevó a la compañía de Albert para que almorzaran juntos, decidieron ir a un restaurante cercano pues él tenía mucho trabajo.

-La verdad es que Leslie era un buen elemento, demasiado lista mi muchachita pero ya ves cómo se portó.

-Siento que por mí causa hayas tenido problemas con ella.

-George encontró unos papeles en su oficina redactado por el hijo de Paul Schlumberger al parecer iba hacer que yo los firmara para que las compañías se fusionaran y Schlumberger absorbiera Andrew, ¿Te das cuenta? me iba a traicionar mi propia hija.

-No sé nada de negocios Albert, ¿pero te fijaste en la fecha? Jimmy siempre hace que me fije en las fechas y los movimientos en los estados de cuenta que me mandan de las tiendas departamentales.

-Ahora que lo dices es de hace tres meses.

-Creo que tuvo tiempo de sobra para dártelo y si no lo hizo fue por algo.

-O quizás no encontraba el momento-replicó Albert y para no seguir platicando de negocios con Candy desvió su atención a sus hijos- Mira a Isaí está pendiente de su hermanito.

-Sí, David me llamó hoy de la escuela y me dijo que Isaí lo defendió de unos niños abusadores.

-Nena por fin mañana te cambiarás a mí casa y los niños se querrán más.

-Si espero que se amen como hermanos, deseo acercarme a Isaí, ¿Qué te pasa? te veo tieso

-Si de hecho me duelen los músculos, mañana me tendrás que dar un buen masaje nocturno esperaremos a que se duerman los niños para… ya sabes-le guiñó el ojo y Candy se sonrojó- para que se me quite lo adolorido, Amor ¿Por qué será que me duelen las rodillas? ¿Crees que debo de ir con algún traumatólogo? O dime que especialista sería bueno.

-Yo creo que es el titi-respondió Candy

-¿El titi? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Albert inocente

-El titipuchal de años que tienes, han de ser reumas Albert o quizás de las articulaciones.

Albert hizo una mueca pues no le había agradado la insinuación de que estaba viejo.

Leslie llegó a visitar a Jimmy a su casa fue con un sexi vestido rojo, ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miró.

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí Jimmy?

-Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre la custodia de Rosy, creo que no es necesario irnos a los tribunales.

-Sabes me daría pena que tu mamá me encontrara aquí y también el pequeño David ¿Por qué no vamos a conversar a otro lado?

 **Hola Chicas gracias por seguir el fic. Luisa cuenta saldada jajaja**

 **Saludos a Ana Isela, Luz Nelly, Elo Andrew, Venezolana Lopez, Maravilla 121, Triny, Lucy, Aleska, Candy gata, E.K.V.V. Rosy, Nina,** **Chickiss SanCruz,** **Celestte, Ene, Jujo, KECS, Gina Riquelme, Marymen, Nalle, Aly, Silvia, el broche, AdoradaAndrew, Lovely, Yuleni Paredes. Y a todas las chicas del grupo del príncipe de la colina en Facebook. Esta semana actualicé la hija del ministro, creí que mi destino eras tú y los loquitos.**


	42. Chapter 42

Leslie sugirió que se fueran a su habitación del hotel y Jimmy accedió, mientras iban en el auto escuchó cuándo él le daba instrucciones a su secretaria le agradó la voz de mando que usó, no se mostraba débil sino seguro de sí mismo, pero no sabía que por dentro era un manojo de nervios, su presencia lo hizo sentir así.

—Desde que abordamos el auto no ha dejado de sonar tu celular, no sé si podamos conversar con tantas interrupciones—le reprochó Leslie.

—Disculpa estoy cerrando varios negocios—respondió Jimmy mientras apagaba su celular delante de ella.

—¿Siguen rentando maquinaria a las plataformas?

—Eso y muchas cosas más.

Ella cruzó las piernas, Jimmy reaccionó entreabriendo los labios y tragando un poco de saliva.

—Quiero la custodia compartida de la niña ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones para acceder?

—Jimmy, has estado ausente todo este tiempo, temo que el aprovechamiento escolar de mi hija disminuya si te frecuenta.

—Yo era el mejor de mi clase, la ayudaré en sus tareas

\- Yo la enseñé a ser independiente.

Leslie estudió la mirada llena de ternura y sin ningún tipo de malicia de Jimmy, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo no expresaba resentimiento. Al llegar a la habitación se quitó las zapatillas y delante de él se puso cómoda quitándose aquella vestimenta ceñida y las medias quedando en una bata de algodón.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Quiero una buena pensión por la niña y dejaré que la tengas todo el fin de semana desde el viernes hasta el domingo, si te parece bien puedo firmarte los papeles mañana mismo.

—Me alegra que estés accesible, mañana mandaré a mi abogado, ¿Cuánto quieres de pensión mensual?

—Cuatro mil quinientos dólares mensuales, no me digas que te parece excesivo.

—Está bien pero ¿Irá incluida la colegiatura de la niña?

—No, eso lo pagarás aparte.

—Accedo.

Jimmy se puso de pie para retirarse

—Despídete de mí- dijo Leslie tapándole el paso.

Él se acercó cautelosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quedaron tan cerca sus rostros que quedó hipnotizado al reflejarse en sus hermosos ojos, Leslie tomó la iniciativa al besarlo, él estaba sediento y ella deseaba ser suya, Jimmy estaba tan enloquecido que la volteó bruscamente y la puso de a cuatro en el sofá para hundir su miembro en ella, nunca la tomó así en lo que duraron de casados, él siempre fue dulce pero esta vez sin medir fuerzas se sació hasta vaciarse, Leslie quedó sumisa ante aquel hombre, parecía poseído por un ente extraño mientras la penetró.

—Desde que nos separamos no estuve con nadie más en la intimidad—Le confesó Jimmy un poco avergonzado al verla sorprendida y respirando entrecortado al terminar el acto.

Leslie quería expresarle que era lo más rico que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero debo confiarte que me acosté dos veces con tu hermano.

—No me importaría si accedieras a que lo intentemos nuevamente por nuestra hija, ella merece tener unidos a sus padres.

—Yo no quiero casarme nuevamente contigo por mi hija, si lo hiciésemos será porque me gustas, pero creo que a la larga me reprocharías por haber sido mujer de tu hermano.

—Jamás saldrá una palabra acusadora de mi parte.

Después de ver a ese hombre convertido en una fiera tomándola salvajemente volvió a ser aquel gatito cariñoso de siempre y Leslie tuvo remordimientos por sus acciones pasadas.

—Vete Jimmy, mañana envíame los papeles para que los analice, desde ahora mi respuesta es que no me casaré contigo.

Jimmy salió del cuarto de hotel y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, estaba extasiado, Leslie al ver que cerró tras de él iba a detenerlo antes que entrara al elevador al abrir seguía recargado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lo jaló y empezó nuevamente la serie de besos entre ellos.

Al día siguiente era la locura en la mansión Andrew, Albert cargaba las cosas de Candy hacia su habitación aunque ella le sugirió tenerla aparte de él por sus descansos para las guardias del hospital, el hizo caso omiso, si se cambiaba era para que estuvieran juntos, no estaba dispuesto a dormir en recámaras separadas además usaría su poder de persuasión para que renunciara a su empleo y se dedicara sólo a él y a sus hijos.

—¿Ya se comunicó Jimmy contigo? George me dijo que hay muchos interesados en la propiedad de a lado, quedamos en que la compraría.

—Quizás su papá lo mandó a algún viaje de negocios, no me ha contestado el celular—respondió Candy.

Albert estaba un poco sudado y se acercó a Candy quien acomodaba su ropa interior en la cajonera.

—Puras prendas de algodón utilizas.

Ella trató de esconderlas de su vista—La lycra es incómoda, me acaloro demasiado

—Entonces usarás encajes y seda

Candy se sintió nerviosa.

—Te compraré corsetería sexy que me modelarás cuando todos duerman- le susurró al oído.

A Candy se le puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo.

Rosy le dio un recorrido a David por toda la casa, llegaron al gimnasio e Isaí estaba ejercitándose.

-Ven enano te enseñaré mi rutina diaria que me dejó el entrenador, quizás así ganes algo de estatura—dijo Isaí.

Esa noche Paul Schlumberger fue con la documentación incriminatoria hacia Jimmy, su padre estaba revisando algunas cuentas cuando su hijo mayor le aventó el expediente de una manera grosera.

—Aquí tienes las pruebas de que tu bastardo te está robando.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, he estado un poco ausente por una serie de eventos complicados en mi vida ya saben que siempre he sido constante pero ahora hay varias cosas que me lo impiden.**

 **Dios las bendiga. Y puedo testificar que Dios es mi amparo y fortaleza mi pronto auxilio en las tribulaciones.**


	43. Chapter 43

Paul Schlumberger al ver aquella carpeta la ignoró haciendo que su hijo se ofuscara.

— ¿Qué acaso no vas a revisar el contenido?

—Mira Paul, tu eres el único de tus hermanos que se ha mostrado reacio en aceptar a Jimmy, de seguro esto que me presentas son conjeturas, no tengo tiempo para andar perdiendo en revisar falsedades.

— ¿Tú crees que te traería esta información sin antes haberla corroborado? Trajiste a tu bastardo para que se mezclara con nosotros no investigaste primero si era confiable o no, hubieses tomado en cuenta sus antecedentes depresivos, por eso Leslie lo dejó porque es un mediocre que quiere enriquecerse a nuestras costillas.

— ¡Cállate! no es un bastardo pues yo lo reconocí además Jimmy tiene los buenos principios que le inculcó su madre adoptiva.

— ¡Buenos principios esa…

— ¡Mide tus palabras! ¡No dejaré que ensucies con ofensas a la mujer que con tanta devoción cuidó de Jimmy, ella se merece todo mi respeto y admiración!

— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que estuvo saliendo con tres hombres al mismo tiempo mientras estaba embarazada de William Albert Andrew, salía con aquel doctor, con tu propio administrador Jean-François Poupeau y contigo? eso me lo contó Leslie.

— ¡Esa mala mujer! diciendo mentiras sobre Candy, su propio padre la ha repudiado, me alegro que la hayas dejado, pero no seguiré hablando mal de ella pues es la madre de mi nieta y la niña no tiene la culpa del comportamiento de su madre.

—Ahí te dejo eso, contigo no se puede hablar, nadie te puede tocar a tu Jimmy—expresó el hijo mayor de Paul dándose la vuelta y salió de aquella oficina.

Después de que se fue, Paul agarró la carpeta e iba a tirarla al bote de basura pero le dio curiosidad y leyó los informes de auditoría, en ese mismo momento le habló al ingeniero de sistemas informáticos para que revisara las cuentas de Jimmy.

—Sí señor, en una hora aproximadamente le enviaré los hallazgos que encuentre en las cuentas personales de su hijo.

Mientras en la mansión Andrew la familia estaba en el comedor lista para cenar, al servirles a todos vieron que David cerró los ojos para dar gracias a Dios por los alimentos lo mismo que Candy, Isaí, Rosy y Albert se miraron entre ellos.

—Creo que es una buena costumbre, dar gracias por los alimentos, los Andrew la adoptaremos también—Señaló Albert.

—Sí papá, ahora que convivimos contigo no hemos orado se supone que el rol del jefe de familia es acercar a su mujer y a sus hijos a Dios, bueno eso es lo que he escuchado de los sermones que da el ministro cuando vamos al servicio Dominical con el Señor Paul.

Albert se sintió un poco incómodo por el comentario de su hijo menor y expresó: Por eso es que viviremos juntos para que así fusionemos nuestras costumbres, yo aprenderé algunas cosas de ustedes pero ustedes me harán caso a mí, mandaré a investigar con George cuales son las Iglesias más cercanas de aquí, así no nos llevaremos todo el día en trasladarnos donde se congrega Paul Schlumberger.

Candy sonrió pues se imaginaba que de seguro Albert querría controlar todo a partir de ese instante.

—Señor Paul, rastreé todas las cuentas de su hijo Jimmy y efectivamente los montos que tiene en los bancos de las Islas Caimán son exorbitantes, es casi todo el costo de la maquinaria y Equipo que tiene la empresa en Brasil y México.

Paul cortó la llamada, no podía creer en la culpabilidad de Jimmy, en ese mismo momento marcó su número de celular.

—Jimmy está sonando tu teléfono —le avisó Leslie mientras él se duchaba.

—Contesta por favor di que estoy ocupado.

—Buenas noches por ahora Jimmy no puede contestar ¿Desea dejar algún recado?

— ¿Quién habla?

—Soy Leslie Andrew, Señor Paul.

El papá de Jimmy tiró su celular enfurecido.

—Jimmy se ha metido nuevamente con esa golfa, de seguro ella lo influenció para que hiciera el desfalco.

Después de cenar, Candy fue a arropar a David, al ir de regreso a la habitación de Albert, Isaí le tapó el paso.

—Doctora, no puedo dormir ¿Será que me podría contar una de esas historias que le lee a David?

Candy le sonrió—Claro que sí, podemos empezar con la historia de Sansón un hombre extremadamente fuerte así como tú.

Mientras Albert esperaba impaciente que Candy llegara para dormir juntos.

 **Hola chicas Este capítulo se lo dedico a Silvia González por su cumpleaños, a Luisa le tengo pendiente su regalo espero subirlo este fin de semana primero Dios.**

 **Le mando saludos a Ana Isela, KECS, Yagui fun, Venezolana López, Ever Blue, AdoradaAndrew (felicidades por tu nuevo fic al ratito me doy la vuelta por allá) Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Triny, Keila M, Anne nov, Yuleni Paredes, Gina Riquelme, Lucy M, Silvia, Elo Andrew.**

 **Les animo para leer el fic de Coqui Andrew se llama un mal entendido. Ya se van acomodando poco a poco las cosas en mi casa les agradezco a las que oraron por la salud de mi esposo. Dios les bendiga.**


	44. Chapter 44

Mientras Candy relataba la historia bíblica, Isaí prestó atención. «Es increíble lo hermosa que es mi mamá, su voz tan dulce, ¡Cuanta envidia siento! ¡David ha disfrutado su presencia todo este tiempo! Y yo en cambio no he tenido ni las migajas, ¿Acaso debo olvidar todo y aceptarla sin miramientos? ¿Me debo rendir ante su encanto? Quiero sus mimos, sus consejos, que me preste atención. Pero me veré tan débil si cedo» pensó Isaí.

Albert vio el reloj, pasaron tres cuartos de hora desde que Candy se fue, se inquietó por la tardanza de su amada, deseaba tenerla en ese instante.

Era el tercer capítulo que Candy leyó de la historia e Isaí seguía escuchando con interés, hasta se le resecó la garganta. ¿Qué tal si lo continuamos mañana? — ̶ le propuso a su hijo.

—Ha David le has dedicado toda la vida y a mí no me puedes dedicar ninguna hora, vete pues. —al terminar de hacer su reproche, Isaí hizo una mueca y se tapó de pies a cabeza con el edredón.

—Lo comenté porque tu papá se quedó esperándome, no porque no desee dedicarte más tiempo. —le dijo Candy preocupada, pensando en que arruinó el acercamiento que tuvo con su hijo.

Isaí se destapó y comentó, —creo que tus hijos deben ser más importantes para ti, él lo entenderá, ahora sigue leyéndome— su hijo le pareció tan perfecto, su sonrisa así como la de Albert que a cualquier persona podía derretir.

Albert fue a ver a David y no encontró a Candy, luego abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor y los vio, madre e hijo disfrutando de un momento tierno, no quería interrumpir, pero a la vez necesitaba a su mujer.

«para mañana en la noche le diré a la cocinera que le sirva un vaso de leche tibia a David e Isaí, así les dará temprano sueño y tendré a Candy para mi solito» planeó Albert.

Candy llegó a la recámara de Albert y este roncaba. Recordó el momento que su hijo se quedó dormido, ella lo arropó y le dio un cálido beso en la frente, lo que ella no supo es que Isaí fingió para saber lo que haría su mamá, al dejarlo solo en su cama pensó «No me querré lavar la frente es un beso de mi madre amada»

Albert sintió cuando Candy se acostó a su lado y se despertó, ella estaba volteada hacia el lado contrario de él. Albert se acercó a ella y besó su hombro.

—Tardaste una eternidad.

—Isaí me lo pidió.

—Empieza a abrirse contigo, por ese motivo no les interrumpí, ya ves fue buena idea que te cambiaras a mi casa.

—Te agradezco que me hicieras la propuesta, ahora podré estar a su lado.

—Y de mí no te olvides— dijo jadeando.

Candy sintió el cálido aliento de Albert en su cuello y se estremeció. El bajó su mano y descubrió su pierna para sentir su piel, le bajó la ropa y él se desnudó. Ella sintió la dureza del miembro erecto de él, era increíble como ese hombre encendía sus instintos casi a la velocidad de la luz. Albert hizo que se volteara hacia él y le dio besos llenos de pasión. Quería saborear y beber su aliento, recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo, subió a sus senos y los succionó, le gustó como quedaron los pezones de Candy después de la lactancia, se acomodaban tan bien a su boca. Era fantástica la forma en que se ajustaron para amarse, él la penetraba sintiendo que aumentaba el placer en cada embestida, ella lo recibió y disfrutó cada entrada, por fin llegó el anhelado éxtasis, ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas después de esa demostración de amor.

El padre de Jimmy investigó el lugar donde se hospedaba Leslie. Esperó a que Jimmy saliera del edificio para encararla. Tocó la puerta y ella dijo: ¿Se te olvidó algo? ¡Está todo revuel…

Ahí estaba Paul Schlumberger con el entrecejo fruncido y con los ojos casi en llamas.

—Ramera, ¿has vuelto a ofrecerle a mi hijo tu amor tóxico? Estuvo al punto del suicidio cuando lo dejaste. ¿Quieres acabar con él? ¡Y no conforme con eso lo induces a que me robe!

Leslie sintió que le temblaba la cara al recibir esa acusación, a ella se le salió lo Andrew y le contestó. —en primer lugar, señor Schlumberger, no es de caballeros insultar a una dama.

—¡Tú no eres una dama! ¡Ya te dije lo que eres!

—En segundo lugar, usted no conoce a ninguno de sus hijos, Jimmy nunca haría nada incorrecto y su hijo mayor no es lo que usted piensa.

El señor Paul sacó un arma y dijo: no me importa ir a la cárcel, pero por la felicidad de mi hijo te mataré, para que así se libere de tu veneno.

 **Hola chicas puse a votación la actualización y ganó este fic.**

 **Quizás ponga otra encuesta en el príncipe de la colina para mi siguiente actualización. Bendiciones. Agradezco sus comentarios.**


	45. Chapter 45

Minutos antes Jimmy se miró la muñeca izquierda y se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto su reloj, tenía valor sentimental por ser un regalo de Candy en un cumpleaños, decidió regresar a la habitación de Leslie (aunque también era la excusa perfecta para decirle que pronto la visitaría de nuevo).

—Señor Paul ¡Usted asiste a una iglesia! Si me mata ¿Qué cuentas le dará a Dios? Además es una figura pública, sería un escándalo—, trataba de distraerlo Leslie con la esperanza de que alguien la defendiera.

—Diría en mi defensa que lo hice por amor a mi hijo, además el Rey David era un guerrero y mató a muchos filisteos impíos y eso es lo que eres ¡Una impía! le haré un bien a la humanidad si me deshago de ti.

Se escuchó que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Paul volteó y vio salir a Jimmy, rápidamente guardó el arma entre sus ropas, a Jimmy le pareció extraño ver a su padre ahí y se acercó a él— ¿Qué haces aquí? —, le cuestionó a Paul.

Leslie en cuanto escuchó la voz de Jimmy sintió un poco de alivio, pues sabía que él no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

— Vine a buscarte porque tu hermano me pasó un informe de auditoría, donde te señala como un ladrón. ¿Acaso esta arpía te manipuló para que me robaras?

Al escuchar Jimmy el insulto hacia Leslie se enfureció —, No le llames así a la madre de mi hija —, reprendió a su papá.

— ¡Tiene un arma! Quiso matarme. —lo acusó Leslie.

Jimmy se acercó a Paul y forcejeó con él buscando la pistola entre sus ropas —, pero… ¿Qué pretendías hacer con esto? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

— Liberarte de ella, no quiero que te envuelva con sus artimañas de ramera y te haga caer de nuevo, estuviste a punto de matarte por su causa.

—Cada quien es responsable de sus actos, te agradezco que me apoyaras cuando mi vida era un caos pero, no quiero que te entrometas en mi relación con Leslie.

— Soy tu padre y tengo derecho de hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes derecho de matar?

—De ser necesario, haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mis hijos.

—Dame esos papeles que me inculpan, quiero saber de qué se me acusa. Aunque después de que te demuestre mi inocencia nada será igual, esto será la causa de la ruptura de nuestra relación de padre e hijo.

—No Jimmy, lo único que necesito es que me des las pruebas para demostrarle a tus hermanos que eres inocente.

—Y lo haré, ahora vete.

Paul miró a Leslie como si con esa mirada fuera a matarla y se retiró.

— ¿Lo dejarás ir? Yo quiero demandarlo.

—Es mi padre, no quiero verlo tras las rejas, no pasó nada Leslie.

— ¡Me iba a matar! ¡Es un peligro constante para mí!

—Alista tus cosas, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Leslie se iba a negar, pero vio tan decidido a Jimmy… él le daría la seguridad que necesitaba, no tenía otro a quien acudir, su padre le dio la espalda y ella no quería quedarse sola.

Mientras iban en el carro, Leslie observó que Jimmy analizaba aquellos papeles que le dio Paul.

—Estoy segura que fue tu hermano en alianza con Jean-François Poupeau.

— ¿Crees que Jean esté involucrado?

—Tu hermano no hace nada sin consultarle primero a Jean, es más puedo apostarte que el hizo todos los movimientos. A tu hermano nunca le has caído bien, se siente celoso de la atención que tu padre deposita en ti.

—Eso lo sé, Leslie es posible que después de esto tenga renunciar a mi trabajo, no podré quedarme donde no me tienen confianza, buscaré otro empleo.

Leslie tomó la mano de Jimmy y se la llevó a la cara acariciándose ella misma —, empezaremos de cero, ahora eres un excelente profesionista, ya estás relacionado en el ámbito energético, no dudo en que encuentres un buen trabajo.

— ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

—Sí, lucharemos juntos por nuestra hija —, le prometió Leslie.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo Albert estaba reunido con su familia.

—Ya se acerca Halloween ¿Quieren que hagamos alguna fiesta con sus compañeros de escuela? —Les preguntó a sus hijos.

—Celebrar Halloween es malo, es rendirle culto al maligno, es el día que aprovechan los satánicos para ofrecer sus sacrificios al diablo—, respondió David, se acordaba de las advertencias que le hicieron en la Iglesia donde llegaban con Paul Schlumberger.

—Por favor David nosotros sólo nos divertiremos. — replicó Albert tratando de animarlos para hacer algo en familia.

—Pues yo no quiero hacer ninguna fiesta, todos mis compañeros me caen mal, los únicos con los que tengo amistad son con los integrantes de mi pandilla —, respondió Isaí.

—No me gustan las fiestas—, respondió Candy.

—Abuelito ¿Tu de que te quieres disfrazar? —, le preguntó Rosy divertida.

—No me digas abuelito, desde hoy me llamarás papá, ¿a poco parezco un abuelo?

—Aunque no lo parezcas, eres un abuelo, ¡Por favor papá acepta tu edad! —Le dijo Isaí histérico.

A Candy y a David les dio risa. Albert hizo una mueca.

—Quiero disfrazarme de Michael Myers.

— ¿El de la película de Halloween? ¡Qué terrorífico! —expresó Rosy.

— ¿Y tú quieres disfrazarte de algo?

—Quiero disfrazarme de doctora, así como mi abuelita.

— ¿Le dices abuelita a semejante ninfa?

—Tienes razón no parece una abuelita parece más una mamá, pero tu si pareces un abuelo. —Le dijo Rosy a Albert sabiendo que lo molestaría con eso.

—Mejor celebremos el día de la Reforma protestante nos vestiremos de puritanos y…—propuso David pero Albert le interrumpió.

—Ah, de eso nos podemos disfrazar el día de gracia. Nosotros nos vestiremos como puritanos y los Schlumberger se vestirán de indios. —Propuso Albert.

—Yo soy una Schlumberger. — le recordó Rosy.

—Tú eres más Andrew que Schlumberger, mírate, en cambio tu papá tiene los ojos cafés.

— ¡Estás siendo racista! —le recriminó Candy.

—Candy, recuerda la torre de babel, todos los hombres se unieron para hacer la torre, Dios los confundió, fue ahí donde empezamos hablar diferentes idiomas.

Candy miró a Albert con el entrecejo fruncido. Él se dio cuenta que ella estaba molesta con él y trató de cambiar de tema.

—David ¿Ya has pensado que deseas ser cuando seas mayor?

—Médico, como mi mamá.

Isaí sonrió pues sabía que eso le molestaría a Albert.

—Necesariamente te tienes que involucrar en los negocios Andrew, no serás doctor. —dijo Albert tajante.

Isaí y Rosy cerraron los ojos, esperaban que se desatara una discusión entre Candy y Albert, se asombraron de que Candy no replicara.

Ese día la pasaron en paz, al llegar la noche, Albert quería que de nuevo la pasión los avasallara, pero no se esperaba que Candy le tuviera un monólogo preparado.

Albert empezó con los besos llenos de fogosidad y ella no respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

—No quise decirte nada delante de los niños, pues no deseo que discutamos cuando ellos estén presentes, pero no me parece que quieras imponerle a nuestros hijos tu forma de pensar, quiero que sean libres de elegir sus profesiones, lo mismo con Rosy. Si David quiere ser doctor yo lo apoyaré.

Albert tenía abultado el pantalón de su pijama y no quería contrariar a Candy en ese preciso momento que necesitaba desahogar sus ganas, por lo que dijo con ligereza y sin replicar —, lo que tú digas— aunque pensaba «Isaí necesitará alguien en quien confiar en los negocios y será David el indicado, por ahora trataré de llevar la fiesta en paz con Candy, pero le diré a Isaí que le vaya cambiando la mentalidad a su hermano menor».

Llegó otro día de trabajo y escuela, Albert se metió a la recamara de Isaí para platicar con él, antes que se fuera al colegio.

— ¿Qué ocurre papá?

— ¿Qué te ha parecido la convivencia con tu mamá y tu hermano?

—Ya les empiezo a tener aprecio.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes que tú serás mi sucesor ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo.

—Bien, ahora tienes la misión de vigilar a tu hermano menor, que no le ocurra nada en la escuela, los Andrew nos cuidamos y nos protegemos.

—Lo sé papá.

—Pero también quiero que le siembres a tu hermano el amor a la compañía.

—Ya escuchaste que él quiere ser doctor, no entiendo como mi mamá no lo defendió de ti.

—Ella me tenía preparado un discurso en la noche, a tu mamá no le gusta que discutamos delante de ustedes.

—Un punto más a su favor.

— ¿Ya ves porque no la quiero dejar escapar?

—Si

Candy despidió a sus hijos en la puerta, con tremendo beso en la frente a cada uno incluyendo a Rosy, luego Albert la aprisionó con sus brazos para darle su beso de despedida.

Rosy e Isaí pusieron cara de fuchi, pues Albert era demasiado expresivo con su mujer.

David comentó: Eso parece pornografía.

—Cierra los ojos no te vayas a pervertir —le ordenó Isaí.

Paul llamó a Jimmy —, ¿No te has presentado en tu oficina? Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Ya no trabajaré contigo, he decidido renunciar, solo iré a entregarte todo lo que pusiste a mi cargo.

—Jimmy, tenemos que hablar.

—Amor, aquí en el periódico están solicitando los de noble… —Leslie vio a Jimmy con su celular —, disculpa no me di cuenta que tenías una llamada.

— ¡Ella es la que te ha puesto en mi contra! —gritó Paul del otro lado de la línea.

—Papá por favor, esta decisión la tomé yo. Iré a la oficina para que hablemos. Llegaré en la tarde.


	46. Chapter 46

Albert estaba en la oficina con George, este le daba el balance del corporativo y el informe de los estados financieros, pero Albert no se concentraba, él pensaba en su familia.

—Disculpa William, pero te veo distraído ¿Te sucede algo? Me tienes que decir si estás de acuerdo con los impuestos que se pagarán, y también en que fundaciones haremos las donaciones anuales, para deducir impuestos.

—Necesito estar organizado George, quiero que Candy se dedique por completo a los niños y a nuestro hogar, no quiero que trabaje.

—William, tu esposa está acostumbrada a ganar su propio dinero, es una profesionista, veo difícil que deje su empleo.

—Bueno, tendré que ponerme de acuerdo con el Altísimo, oraremos por eso, es más, mañana me acompañarás en mi ayuno.

—William, yo no sé cómo se hace eso.

—Yo tampoco, pero por eso vamos a practicarlo, tú sabes que Schlumberger y mi mujer han sido amigos por el problema que tuvo Jimmy, eso los acercó; David ha crecido bajo su influencia, mi hijo menor tiene sus creencias, he estado leyendo sus credos, creo que es bueno que asistamos a una Iglesia, pero no a la misma que Paul. Como el jefe de familia, tengo que hacer que mis hijos me admiren, darles buenos ejemplos, lo que Schlumberger hizo es bueno, veo que David es muy noble, siempre que digo algo, el me corrige en base a lo que aprendió en la Iglesia o lo que dice la Biblia, no quiero ser ignorante, por eso he decidido asistir con ellos. Me equivoqué en la educación de Leslie, tengo que cambiar, quiero que mis hijos sean hombres de bien; descuidé a Isaí y siempre ha tenido problemas de conducta, el creer en Dios lo hará sensible.

 **Compañía Schlumberger**

Desde que Jimmy entró al edificio todos guardaron silencio, su hermano mayor y jean divulgaron entre los empleados que Jimmy era un ladrón, a fin de orillar a Paul que de una vez lo corriera. Jimmy se dio cuenta de la actitud de todos y decidió ir a su oficina para redactar su renuncia. Paul entró en el momento en que Jimmy terminó.

—Llegaste muy tarde y tienes muchas cosas pendientes.

—La única cosa que tenía pendiente era mi redactar mi renuncia.

—¡No la aceptaré! Tu lugar es aquí.

—No papá, tu ya no confías en mí, además vi la mirada acusadora de todos y no sé si les dijiste de tus sospechas hacia mí…

—Yo no divulgaría algo como eso, estoy siendo discreto en tu caso.

—Pues alguien habló mal de mí, mira todos están viendo hacia acá.

Paul miró hacia la ventana y todos hicieron como si estuvieran trabajando.

—¿Ves?

—Discúlpame hijo, no debí desconfiar de ti. No te vayas.

—No tengo nada que disculparte.

Jimmy extendió su mano en la cuál estaba aquel documento que contenía su renuncia. Paul lo abrazó, estaba un poco más robusto que Jimmy. Todos los empleados se asombraron ante la escena. Su hijo mayor los vio y se llenó de celos.

Lo siguiente que hizo Jimmy después de salir del corporativo Schlumberger, fue ir por Leslie para que juntos fueran por su hija a la mansión Andrew.

Los Andrew estaban en el comedor, Candy estaba lista para irse al hospital, Albert la llevaría después del almuerzo a su trabajo.

Leslie y Jimmy entraron, Albert hizo una mueca al ver a su hija. Candy se quedó asombrada.

—Señor Andrew, buenas tardes, hola mami.

Candy se puso de pie, y fue hacia su hijo mayor, este la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Hola Leslie —la saludó Candy.

Leslie inesperadamente abrazó a su suegra.

—Perdóneme Suegra, me porté muy mal con usted.

Albert no creía en el arrepentimiento de Leslie. —Jimmy, tu eres bien recibido aquí, pero mi hija…

—Hemos venido por Rosy —, lo interrumpió Jimmy.

Rosy negó con la cabeza —, no me quiero ir de aquí— dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos.

Jimmy se acercó a su hija —, tu mami y yo nos reconciliamos, y queremos vivir como la familia que somos y nos faltas tú.

Albert respiró profundo, sabía que Leslie tenía la custodia de Rosy y que se reconciliara con Jimmy era algo inesperado, no podrían negarse a que se la llevara.

Albert les dijo que se sentaran a la mesa para que almorzaran junto con ellos, David se sintió triste de que Rosy se fuera con sus padres, lo mismo Isaí.

—Quiero que lo piensen bien, ustedes todavía acaban de reconciliarse, y Leslie tiene que arreglar su situación, no dudo de tu capacidad como empresario Jimmy…

—Renuncié a mi trabajo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le cuestionó Candy, ignoraba los problemas que tenía Jimmy, en ese momento sonó el reloj anunciando que se le hacía tarde para irse al hospital —, Albert quisiera seguir escuchando, pero tengo que irme al trabajo.

«Por ese motivo, es que Candy tiene que dejar de trabajar, se tiene que ir en un momento donde estamos tomando decisiones importantes». Pensó Albert —Llamaré al chofer para que te lleve.

 **Hola chicas este fic fue el que ganó la encuesta de la semana pasada. Espero sus comentarios, me agrada leerlos. Les recuerdo que estoy subiendo en el grupo de fanfic de Albert y Candy Tu completas mi vida (Un fic que ya está terminado).**


	47. Chapter 47

Candy se despidió de sus hijos y su nieta dándoles un beso a la frente a cada uno, Albert se puso de pie —, Jimmy, Leslie siéntense, ahora vengo, acompañaré a Candy a la puerta.

Candy estaba preocupada, temía que Albert discutiera con Leslie y Jimmy. —Por favor, no te vayas a exasperar, trata bien a Jimmy —le suplicó Candy a su amado.

—Amor, no me tienes que hacer esas clases de advertencias, ya aprendí mi lección, nada se gana con imposiciones, perdimos muchos años por mi error de no aceptar que Jimmy fuese mi yerno desde el principio, ahora tenemos de por medio a los niños —, Albert le dio un cálido beso, le abrió la puerta del auto para que ella partiera al hospital —, Ve tranquila a tu trabajo, yo me ocuparé de esto.

Albert entró al comedor y vio a Rosy suplicándole a sus padres que no se la llevaran e intervino —, Jimmy, quiero que lo mediten, ya vienen los festejos navideños y es mejor que Rosy esté con sus "tíos" (refiriéndose a David e Isaí), ustedes todavía se acaban de reconciliar, necesitan tiempo para adaptarse el uno con el otro —(Albert evitaba cruzar miradas con Leslie).

—Suegro, es necesario que nos adaptemos los tres, igual ustedes necesitan convivir como la familia que son, Rosy no pertenece a aquí.

Leslie vio que Albert frunció el ceño, y se puso de pie —, Jimmy ven conmigo por favor quiero decirte algo.

Salieron del comedor —, ¿Qué sucede amor? —le preguntó Jimmy a Leslie.

—Mi papá tiene razón, nosotros estaremos ocupados buscando las pruebas de tu inocencia, aparte de eso tenemos que conseguir empleo, Rosy estará bien aquí.

—He estado alejado mucho tiempo de mi hija, la deseo tener con nosotros.

—Si no nos estamos mudando a otra ciudad, vendremos a visitarla seguido.

Ella lo besó con mucha pasión y él no pudo negarse.

Regresaron al comedor y Leslie dijo: Papá, hemos decidido dejarla por unos días más, le hice ver a Jimmy que…

Albert le hizo una señal de que se callara y se dirigió a Jimmy: Por favor Jimmy, quiero que me digas que decidiste.

—Leslie me hizo ver que es necesario que primero consigamos empleo…

—El empleo es lo de menos, me reuniré con George para ver que área dejaré a tu cargo.

—Señor William, yo no quiero depender de mi padre, ni de usted —recalcó Jimmy.

—Ya luego te haré una propuesta formal Jimmy, primero déjame organizarme con George, ahora quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué renunciaste?

Jimmy respiró profundo y empezó su monólogo.

A Candy la esperaba el director del hospital.

—Buenas tardes doctora Candy.

—Buenas tardes, vine un poquito tarde porque…

—No se preocupe por eso, ahora lo que importa es que usted redacte un informe sobre una paciente, le explicare: esta muchacha quiere abortar; ya está en el cuarto mes, pero usted sabe que para hacer este procedimiento, tenemos que demostrar medicamente que el feto está poniendo en peligro a la madre, usted pondrá como nefróloga que el embarazo le está afectando los riñones, y por eso le practicaremos un aborto.

—Para escribir ese informe, necesito mandarle a practicar unos estudios que determinen si en realidad el embarazo la está afectando. —le explicó Candy a su jefe.

—No es necesario ningún estudio, pues sabemos que ella está bien de salud, ella no quiere tener al bebé y es por eso qué necesitamos que nos haga el informe.

—Eso sería poco ético, yo no voy a poner mentiras, antes de dar un diagnóstico necesito ver los estudios—, objetó Candy.

—¿No entiende lo que le estoy solicitando? Doctora usted limítese a cumplir con las órdenes, quiero para mañana ese informe en mi escritorio, aquí le dejo los datos de la paciente.

Candy revisó el expediente y vio que la chica que quería abortar era la hija del gobernador, comprendió porqué la estaba presionando su jefe a emitir ese diagnóstico.

 **En la mansión Andrew**

Los niños ya estaban durmiendo cuando llegó Candy, Albert la esperaba para pedirle que renunciara a su trabajo.

Ella entró de puntillas a la habitación, Albert encendió la luz.

—Buenas noches amor—, la saludó Albert con una sonrisa seductora.

—No quería despertarte, ¿Qué pasó con Rosy? ¿Se la llevaron? Y Jimmy ¿Por qué renunció?

 **Felicito a Carolina Veloso por su cumpleaños, deseo que Dios la bendiga rica y abundantemente.**

 **Luisa está pendiente tu actualización de Creí que mi destino eres tú. Este fin de semana lo subo primero Dios.**

 **Fragmentos CCFS**

 **Hola chicas hoy es un día muy especial para mí, primero y más importante: mi mamita cumplió años, segundo la editorial Pika Édition ha confirmado que Nagita autorizó las portadas y la misma editorial dio la clave que nos confirma que Albert es Anohito, el análisis de esto lo pueden leer en la página Candy Candy La verdadera historia y en los grupos: El príncipe de la Colina y la Familia Ardlay (incluye la captura de lo que declaró la editorial. Ustedes mismas pueden visitar lo que dijo la editorial en su página de Facebook.**

 **Ahora les dejo unos fragmentos de la novela: y los copié de un post de la página de una compañera Albertfans.**

 **Querida Candy, entre nosotros nunca podrá haber un adiós. Sé que nos encontraremos otra vez.**

" **Se que nos encontraremos otra vez"  
** **Si, era Él quien lo afirmaba, pensó Candy, seguramente un día se volverían a ver, exactamente como se habían vuelto a encontrar por casualidad de noche en una ESQUINA de Londres.** **  
** **...**

 **El hecho de que nos encontráramos por casualidad me hace pensar en ese HILO MISTERIOSO que nos une y del cual siempre hablas.**

 **Candy en mi corazón (2003) declaración de Nagita**

 **Es mi CREENCIA FIRME que el poder del "AMOR INVISIBLE" ES IMPRESCINDIBLE para completar un trabajo creativo.**

 **-  
Pika Édition (2019)**

 **HILO ROJO, "CLAVE" de esta maravillosa historia.**


	48. Chapter 48

Albert se acercó a ella —primero salúdame —, se dirigió a su boca, tomándola con desbordada pasión, le agarró la mano e hizo que lo tocara, ella sintió la dureza en la entrepierna de él.

—No puedo creerlo, siempre estás con el pene erecto —le dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que trataba de apartarse.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? Gozo de buena salud, es normal que solo con verte se me pare, tú tienes la culpa por ser tan atractiva. —la acusó Albert sonriente.

La retuvo y siguió besándola, intentó desabotonarle la blusa, pero ella le agarró las manos.

—Estoy cansada Albert, te prometo que mañana te complaceré, ahora me siento desanimada.

— Yo podría hacer todo el trabajo, solo te pondrías de ladito —le dijo con un guiño. «Por eso debe renunciar, para que siempre esté dispuesta en mi cama» pensó Albert.

—Tuve una tarde difícil, me orillaron a renunciar, querían que hiciera un informe médico para que una joven pueda abortar, eso estaba en contra de mis principios y de mi ética profesional, estoy para salvar vidas no para asesinar a seres inocentes, lo mismo haría si fuera un caso de eutanasia. Es más, creo que después me hubieran dado más casos, no asesinaré a nadie.

—Amor lo lamento, si quieres demandarlos te pondré los mejores abogados.

—No, es mejor dejarlo así, tomaré unos días para convivir con Isaí, y Rosy. Después buscaré otro empleo, —dijo Candy con expresión de tristeza.

—Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, deberías de trabajar para mí, podríamos remodelar dos oficinas en el corporativo, como un consultorio, compraríamos el equipo médico que me indiques y puedes darles consultas a mis empleados. Así cuando me sienta estresado bajaré con la doctora y me quitará la tensión —Al terminar la frase se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo.

A Candy le brillaron los ojos ante la propuesta, se le erizaron los vellitos de los brazos al escuchar su voz seductora, trató de disimular su excitación y cambió de tema, no quería demostrarle debilidad.

—Dime lo que platicaste con Jimmy.

—Al parecer su hermano lo incriminó en una estafa, vendieron equipo de la compañía de su padre, y lo pusieron en una cuenta a nombre de Jimmy en las islas caimán.

—Eso es terrible, hablaré con Paul, mi hijo no es un ratero.

—Candy esto lo arreglaremos los varones, tu no debes meterte. Además, no quiero que sigas frecuentando a Schlumberger.

—Todavía no nos hemos casado ¿y ya me estás prohibiendo tener amigos?

—No es correcto que tengas "amigos" podrás tener amigas solamente.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Paul es el padre de Jimmy y abuelo de Rosy ¡Por favor Albert somos consuegros! Es lógico que tengamos una amistad.

—Está bien, pero estaré presente cuando converses con él, comprende que eres mi mujer y no quiero que hablen mal de ti.

—Tú no lo haces por mi honor —le reprochó Candy.

—Lo confieso, tengo celos. Es normal sentirlos, al parecer lo estimas demasiado. Si tu sintieras lo que yo siento cuando le sonríes a otros.

—¿Y cuándo he hecho eso?

—En mis pesadillas lo haces y me dan celos.

—No tienes remedio Albert. Mejor me iré a la habitación de David.

Al día siguiente Albert llamó a su arquitecto para que hiciera la remodelación en el edificio del corporativo.

Jimmy estaba encima de Leslie, en el preciso momento en que Leslie tuvo un orgasmo, se acordó de la clave de Paul.

—Jimmy, recuerdo que cuando visitaba a tu hermano a veces checaba delante de mi su correo electrónico, quizás todavía no ha cambiado sus contraseñas.

—Tengo conmigo la laptop de la empresa, en ella tengo el sistema, es una de las cosas que debo entregar.

—Dámela, si encontramos correos comprometedores, se los reenviaremos a tu papá.

Jimmy le pasó su computadora portátil a Leslie, así desnuda en la cama entró al sistema de la compañía Schlumberger, Jimmy observaba las acciones de su mujer, los dos se sorprendieron al ver que entraron a la cuenta de Paul, revisaron y encontraron la correspondencia entre él y Jean.

 **Hola chicas, les saludo, les agradezco sus comentarios, ya saben que son la gasolina que me impulsa. Para seguir actualizando mis fics. Bendiciones y ahí checaré cual actualizaré mañana. Después regresaré a Editar el capi ahorita no me da tiempo, voy al ensayo.**


	49. Chapter 49

—Tenías razón, Paul me inculpó, ¿Tanto me odia mi hermano? —dijo Jimmy sintiendo un enorme pesar en su corazón.

Leslie dejó la computadora portátil y lo abrazó, trató de consolarlo diciendo—: Jimmy, no es tiempo para sentimentalismos, lo que prosigue es hacer captura de pantalla e imprimir la información, para que se lo lleves a tu padre. Ve a ducharte, lo pasaré todo en mi USB. Es necesario que hoy mismo quede limpio tu nombre.

Leslie se quedó en la cama respaldando todos los datos.

Albert le dijo a Candy, que la visitaría un ejecutivo Hergom Medical, para tomar el pedido del equipo médico que ella requeriría en el consultorio.

—Albert ¿No crees que es prematuro? Pienso tomarme unas vacaciones para estar con mis hijos y mi nieta.

—Amor, para luego es tarde, quiero tenerte cerca a cada instante. El arquitecto me dijo que el proyecto estará listo en dos meses, sólo quiero que encarguemos de una vez el mobiliario y todos esos aparatos que necesitarás, porque lo importaran de Europa, así que necesito que esto avance.

—Yo no quería calentarme la cabeza, déjame platicarlo con Tom para que el me aconseje que pedir.

Leslie y Jimmy fueron a la compañía Schlumberger para hablar con Paul.

—Buenos días papá —lo saludó Jimmy.

—Hijo ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Me supongo que has reflexionado.

—No, vine para entregarte la laptop del corporativo que dejaron bajo mi responsabilidad, también para darte las pruebas que demuestran mi inocencia.

—¿Para que la trajiste a ella? —preguntó Paul refiriéndose a Leslie.

—Ella será mi esposa otra vez.

Paul hizo una señal para que se sentaran, Jimmy le pasó la carpeta con las impresiones y el USB, Paul las revisó con detenimiento, mientras Jimmy tomaba de la mano a Leslie mirándola enamorado.

—Hasta Jean está involucrado, hoy tengo una junta programada con tus hermanos ahí lo voy a encarar. Por favor hijo, perdóname por dudar de ti, quiero que te hagas cargo de la compañía a partir de ahora, quitaré de la presidencia a tu hermano.

—Pienso buscarle por otro lado, no quiero tener más problemas, mejor seré independiente.

—Entonces, déjame darte el capital para que levantes tu propia compañía.

Jimmy iba a responder que no, pero Leslie le apretó la mano, y le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Te prometo que lo pensaré.

Esa tarde se reunieron los socios de la compañía Schlumberger, estaban presentes todos los hijos de Paul excepto Jimmy. Paul ya tenía las diapositivas listas para proyectarlas.

—Precisamente hoy que restructuraríamos la compañía por la ausencia de Jimmy, ha surgido algo que es importante que les enseñe.

Paul mostró la primera diapositiva, Jean y su hijo mayor quedaron estupefactos al leer la conspiración. Los otros hijos de Paul miraron a su hermano con desaprobación y quisieron deslindarse del asunto. Hubo reclamaciones y hasta insultos en contra de Paul Junior y Jean.

—Paul, quedas destituido de la presidencia de la compañía, Jean tu fuiste el que ejecutó las órdenes de mi hijo y por lo tanto quedarás bajo disposición de la autoridad competente.

Paul hizo señas y entró la policía para llevarse detenido a Jean.

—¡Yo sólo obedecí las órdenes que me dio su hijo! —gritaba Jean mientras lo trasladaban a la cárcel.

—Acompañen a Paul a la salida, nunca más volverá a poner un pie aquí.

Paul ya había hablado con sus abogados para desheredar a su primogénito. Los hermanos le dieron la espalda y apoyaron a su padre en todas sus decisiones.

Pasó una semana después de ese penoso acontecimiento, la familia Andrew junto con Leslie y Jimmy, asistieron a la presentación de Rosemary, la convencieron para participar en una audición de Ballet. La prima de Rosemary es decir la hija de Paul (hermano mayor de Jimmy) también concursaría, Paul vio sentados a Jimmy en medio de su padre y Leslie, tuvo el impulso de matarlo. Ni vio la participación de su hija y salió del teatro.

Rosemary, aunque no le gustaba el ballet, se esforzó para complacer a Candy, porque le comentó que a ella le hubiese gustado practicar ballet, pero que no fue posible pues carecía de talento, Rosemary ganó un lugar en el grupo.

Los Andrew salieron a celebrar la victoria de Rosemary, Paul caminaba junto a Jimmy, delante de él iba Rosemary en medio de sus tíos (David e Isaí), en ese momento los niños se detuvieron porque vieron que un hombre les apuntaba con un arma, Albert y Candy quedaron rezagados pues el no quería que ella platicara con el padre de Jimmy, Leslie alcanzó a ver el peligro en que se encontraba su hija y sus hermanos al estar en la trayectoria hacia Jimmy, Paul le disparó a Jimmy, su padre quiso cubrirlo pero Leslie se aventó hacia los niños recibiendo el impacto de las balas.

 **¿Qué opinan debe o no debe de morir Leslie?**


	50. Chapter 50

Fueron tres detonaciones, Jimmy al ver a su familia en peligro, fue presuroso hacia su hermano para inmovilizarlo, pero este disparó una vez más al ver que se dirigían hacia él, Jimmy cayó al piso y su padre trataba de reanimarlo; Paul se quedó sin balas, sintió un golpe en la sien, Albert lo pateaba incesante. Los niños lloraban y trataron de detenerlo porque estaba matando a golpes al victimario. Candy llamó a una ambulancia, mientras Rosy tenía en su regazo la cabeza de su mamá.

—Rosy, hija, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Leslie antes de perder la conciencia.

—Si mamá, estoy bien.

—Isaí y David, ¿Están bien?

—No les pasó nada —contestó Rosy con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—¿Cómo está tu papá? —Leslie no alcanzó a escuchar la mala noticia en labios de su hija y cerró sus ojos.

Algunos elementos policiales que estaban cerca acudieron al lugar de los hechos, se abrieron paso entre el tumulto, hicieron las preguntas pertinentes, las contestó el padre de Jimmy, en el rostro de Albert se reflejaba la angustia por Leslie, tenía abrazados a sus hijos pequeños.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron dos ambulancias, no supieron lo que aconteció con el agresor, los agentes se encargaron de él. Paul se fue en una de las ambulancias para acompañar a Jimmy, Candy no se separó de Leslie, Albert siguió a la unidad donde la trasladaron.

En el hospital metieron al quirófano a la hermosa y joven mujer moribunda, Candy no quiso que Albert la viera llorando porque lo preocuparía aún más, la vida de Leslie se estaba apagando.

Candy salió para ver a sus niños y trató de consolar a Rosy quien no dejaba de lamentarse.

—Mamá Candy, nunca le deseé la muerte a mi mamá, no la soportaba, pero… —decía Rosy sollozando.

—Lo sé Rosy —La abrazó.

Candy miró que Albert y los niños oraban agarrados de las manos, fue el consejo que les dio Paul, este no estaba preocupado porque le confirmaron que el impacto que recibió Jimmy no tocó ni un órgano vital.

Después de tres horas salió el cirujano.

—Familiar de Leslie Andrew.

Albert se acercó para escuchar el informe médico.

—Hicimos todo para salvarle la vida, le quitamos parte de su hígado, todavía veremos si reacciona, no le mentiré, es un caso muy complicado, deben estar preparados, por si no lo logra.

Rosy gritó, David e Isaí la abrazaron. Albert buscó consuelo en su esposa.

—Lo lamento, hay que seguir clamando a Dios. —dijo Paul al ver la triste escena que provocó su hijo mayor.

Los hermanos de Paul se enteraron de lo que hizo y le consiguieron un abogado, a pesar de todo tenían la misma sangre.

—Candy es mejor que te vayas a la casa con los niños, yo me quedaré, no han cenado —le sugirió Albert.

—No creo que tengan apetito.

Candy fue a la habitación de Jimmy, el lloraba.

—Mamá si ella muere, yo me mato.

—¿Estás loco? Tienes a tu hija para luchar por ella, producto del amor entre Leslie y tú. —lo reprendió Candy.

—Se que con el Señor Andrew y contigo estará mejor.

—Albert y yo tenemos a nuestros propios hijos, Jimmy, Rosy es tu responsabilidad. Así que debes recuperarte, ella está muy triste, se siente muy mal debes estar a su lado y reconfortarla.

George llegó para hacerle compañía a su amigo, Candy se fue con sus hijos, Rosy no quiso ir con ellos sino se quedó en el hospital, le permitieron que estuviera en la habitación de su padre.

—Fui muy rudo con ella, la corrí de la casa —decía Albert con remordimientos.

—Vamos William, tu hija es fuerte, saldrá de esta —le dijo Paul.

—¿Y si muere?

—Hay que respetar los designios de Dios, si Él en su soberanía decide llevársela ¿Quién somos nosotros para disputar con Él? Dios da y Dios quita, nosotros somos creación suya y debemos aceptar lo que tiene previsto para nuestra vida, nuestro consuelo es que somos salvos por fe y que un día lo veremos cara a cara e iremos a aquel lugar donde no habrá más llanto ni más dolor —Lo consolaba su consuegro.

 **Hola chicas, hace poco se subió otro vídeo donde le preguntan a Nagita (la escritora de Candy Candy) si Albert tiene una relación Padre e hija con Candy o de hermanos. Para saber más visite la Página Candy Candy la Verdadera Historia (en Facebook). La traducción del vídeo dice lo siguiente:**

 **0:00-0:02 Le digo a Nagita Sensei que tengo una pregunta y que, si ella no se siente cómoda contestando, no necesita hacerlo. (Le indico con mi mano, no, no, para indicarle que no necesita contestar. Utilizo lenguaje corporal para indicarle que no quiero ser una molestia).**

 **0:03-0:06 Me vuelvo hacia su agente y le pregunto si me es permitido hacerle la pregunta a Nagita Sensei.**

 **0:07-0:08 Nagita le hace una señal a su agente (un golpecito en la mesa en frente suyo) indicándole que puedo hacer mi pregunta.**

 **0:08 El agente le hace una señal a Nagita Sensei para que yo proceda con la pregunta.**

 **0:08-0:09 Pregunto: "Con respecto a la relación de Candy y Albert, ¿era esta una relación tipo Koi (amor pasional/romántico) y no una relación tipo padre/hermano (familiar), si no una relación entre un hombre y una mujer?"**

 **0:09-0:21 Nagita: "Con respecto a eso, no tuve chance de escribirlo."**

 **0:23 Nagita: "Por favor, imagínelo." (señala su cabeza con la mano)**

 **0:25 Nagita: (me dice a mí y a su agente): "Lo más importante/crucial, es lo que no escribí." ***

 **0:27-0:30 Nagita: "Ommotte/ Fue mi intención." ****

 **0:31 Nagita: "Definitivamente, por supuesto, no era una relación paternal."**

 **0:35 Yo: Esa es la verdad, ¿cierto?"**

 **Le agradezco a Nagita Sensei y le hago varias reverencias.**

 **0:37 Nagita (volviéndose hacia su agente): ¡Qué alivio! Estoy contenta/estuvo bien poder decir esto.**


	51. Chapter 51

Fueron tres semanas desgastantes de entradas y salidas del hospital, en ese lapso de tiempo le dieron de alta a Jimmy; Albert ansiaba quedarse en las noches cuidando de Leslie, pero se lo impidieron, a la única que dejaban que estuviera a su lado era a Candy.

Rosy al ver la dedicación de su abuelita por Leslie, dispuso en su corazón que en el futuro estudiaría medicina como Candy.

En una de esas tardes en que entraron para asear a la paciente, mientras esperaban a que terminara el equipo de enfermeras, Candy guio a Albert a la habitación vacía contigua, ella le ofreció su cuerpo para que él se consolara, en ese acto, Albert pudo deshacerse de la tensión acumulada en esos días, no era el momento más propicio, ni tampoco tenía mucho ánimo, pero lo necesitaba para tener una especie de alivio, se sintió más unido que nunca a su mujer.

Durante esas semanas George se encargó de llevar a los niños a la escuela, a la salida se iban a las oficinas del corporativo para hacer sus tareas, David se admiraba de que a Isaí le gustara ordenar los documentos de su papá, le gustaba ver en acción a Albert, eso era lo que necesitaba: el ejemplo, presenciar cómo trabajaba, ver como los empleados obedecían sus órdenes, observar el liderazgo de Albert, ya no tuvo la necesidad de forzar a su hijo menor para se involucrara desde pequeño en las actividades de la compañía, porque el chico empezó a imitarlo.

La vida tenia que seguir su curso, Leslie reaccionó al tratamiento; Albert, nombró a Jimmy sub gerente de la compañía, le ofreció un porcentaje de las utilidades netas que se acumularan en el ejercicio fiscal, fue una oferta que no pudo rechazar; cuando Leslie se recuperara la contrataría por honorarios, aunque tendría el mismo sueldo que George.

En la última semana de clases, antes de salir de vacaciones de diciembre, David fue víctima de la ideología de género, en una conferencia de la comunidad LGBT, llegaron unos transexuales para hablar sobre la tolerancia y hablar contra la homofobia, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que uno de esos individuos pidió voluntarios entre los niños, para que los varoncitos se vistieran de niñas y viceversa, vieron que David tenia una mueca en la boca e hicieron que pasara al frente, Isaí y Rosy se pusieron a la expectativa para ver lo que ocurriría.

—Disculpen señores, pero no deseo participar. —se excusó David.

Aquel hombre vestido de manera extravagante con exageradas lentejuelas, peluca y pestañas postizas, se indignó.

—¡Yo no soy un señor, soy una mujer! —dijo furioso.

—Bueno lo que sea, aunque yo escucho su voz ronca, le veo la manzana de adán en el cuello, y mejor no le seguiré diciendo lo que observo en su aspecto.

Aquel hombre, lo agarró por el brazo, y le dijo a una de las maestras que lo ayudara a ponerle lápiz labial y escarcha en el cabello, según ellos le querían dar una lección de tolerancia pero lo estaban violentando, Isaí y Rosy fueron auxiliar a David, porque lo vieron forcejeando, Isaí le dio un golpe en los testículos al hombre. A los tres los llevaron a la oficina del director por alborotar a los demás niños. Llamaron a sus padres.

—Señora Candice, su hijo se negó a participar en una conferencia. —lo acusó el director.

—Me parece muy raro, porque mi hijo siempre ha sido muy participativo —comentó Candy.

—Hay una serie de conferencias de la comunidad LGBT para que los niños acepten la diversidad sexual, y su hijo homófobo se negó a vestirse de niña.

A Albert se le encendió la sangre y replicó: ¿Y los derechos de mi hijo donde quedan? Si el dijo que no deseaba participar, no debían obligarlo.

—Señor Andrew, es el programa que seguimos de educación sexual, desde pequeños hay que enseñarles a respetar a los que son diferentes a ellos.

—Con mis hijos no se metan, respeto a esa comunidad, pero también, exijo que se respete la forma en que educo a mis niños en base a mis principios, el sabe muy bien que es un varón y no tienen porque obligarlo a vestirse de nena. No discutiré más sobre este asunto, quiero que preparen los papeles de Isaí, David y Rosemary, los sacaré de esta escuela.

—Señor Andrew, en todas las escuelas es el mismo programa que se tiene que impartir. —espetó el director.

—Eso ya no le compete a usted —dijo Albert de la forma más educada que pudo.

A la salida de la escuela Albert le comunicó a su familia que seguirían sus cursos en Homeschooling.

—No quiero que el estado eduque a mis hijos, y les enseñen basura marxista. Las escuelas fueron diseñadas para crear personas iguales. La verdadera inclusión y equidad es destinar mayores recursos educativos a la población en condiciones de vulnerabilidad o desventaja, es decir a los que tienen capacidades diferentes.

Candy no replicó, ella también vio mal que quisieran adoctrinar a los niños de esa forma.

Albert decidió que George fuera el tutor de los chicos (le aumentó el salario, no encontraría otro mejor que él) las asignaturas que verían con el serían: sociales, matemáticas, Inglés y otros idiomas. Candy les daría instrucción en el área de ciencias naturales. Sería un trabajo extenuante, un reto que permitiría que se crearan lazos más afectivos entre hermanos, madre e hijos.

Leslie se recuperó, Albert y Rosy la visitaron en el hospital, la pusieron al día con lo de homeschooling.

—Como George funge como tutor de los niños, necesito alguien que apoye a Jimmy, pienso que eres apta para ese empleo, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es trabajar por honorarios — le explicó Albert.

Leslie le sonrió a su padre y respondió: Te agradezco que pienses en mi para ocupar ese puesto, espero cumplir con las expectativas y quizás, más adelante que haya ganado de nuevo tu confianza, me permitas ser parte de la nomina oficial de la empresa.

—Me alegra que comprendas, esto es por mientras crecen tus hermanos, tu suegro y yo queremos que Jimmy y tú tengan su propia empresa. Tendrás que esforzarte para que pases tiempo de calidad con Rosemary. Compré la propiedad que está a lado de mi casa, la puse a nombre de la niña, por obvias razones.

Leslie supo que Albert tardaría en darle el voto de confianza, pero para ella lo importante era que permitiría estar cerca de el y sus hermanos.

Jimmy y Leslie pasaron nochebuena y el fin de año en casa de Albert, mientras amueblaban la casa que le regaló Albert a su nieta. Rosemary atendía a su mamá, de esa manera pudo tener paz.

En enero reanudaron las actividades para habilitar el consultorio médico en el corporativo, compraron el equipo que se requería. Por fin Albert tendría a su mujer cerca de él todo el tiempo.

 **Chicas el próximo capítulo es el final, acepto sugerencias de lo que quieran que pase en la historia, pondré los agradecimientos a las que siguieron el fic hasta hoy, Dios me las bendiga.**


	52. Chapter 52

Todo el primer piso del edificio Andrew se habilitó para atención médica, análisis clínicos, cafetería, y Homeschooling. Los empleados podían elegir si tomar los alimentos ahí, solo se le descontaba quincenalmente un porcentaje.

Candy daba consultas hasta la 12 del día, después asesoraba a sus hijos en ciencias, al finalizar el curso presentarían exámenes ante el organismo de educación pública de Chicago. Albert contrató a dos tutores más, para no saturar mucho a su esposa y a George, los seleccionados eran profesores creyentes y de buen testimonio.

Leslie, Jimmy y George, disfrutaban de una sección exclusiva en la cafetería, para altos mandos.

Pusieron un portón en la barda que dividía la propiedad de Rosy con la de Albert, a fin de que la niña jugara con sus tíos. Ellos abandonaban a las tres el corporativo para ejercitarse al aire libre, había una hectárea cercada por árboles que los protegían del sol, Albert se iba con su familia en las tardes para dedicarles tiempo.

Entre los deportes que les enseñaba Albert, estaban la esgrima, tiro al blanco y natación. Metió a David en el mismo equipo de futbol que Isaí. Aunque Candy sufría cada vez que los otros niños iban hacia él, para impedir que pateara el balón.

Jimmy, Leslie y George, pasaban las tardes trabajando con la mayoría de los empleados.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy estaba subiendo de peso, pero no quiso comentarle nada para no hacerla sentir mal, en una de esas noches de pasión, ella se quejó del dolor porque le apretó los senos.

—¿Qué sucede? Perdona mi brusquedad, es que me enloquecí al verlos más grandes —le dijo entre susurros.

Albert siguió succionando los pezones de su amada y ella lo sacó de su fascinación con la frase:

—Los tengo más sensibles, por mi estado.

—¿A qué te refieres amor? ¿a un embarazo? si Dios me concediera tener más hijos, sería muy dichoso.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener más bebés? —preguntó Candy incrédula.

—Los hijos son como flechas en la mano del guerrero.

—No entiendo que quieres decir, Albert.

—Si los guiamos bien, educándolos conforme a la palabra de Dios, tendremos hombres útiles a la sociedad, trabajadores y no mantenidos por el estado. Los ayudaremos a que descubran sus talentos y dones para que les saquen el mayor provecho y contribuyan para el bien, agradando con su comportamiento a Dios. Los instruiré a que sean de la derecha y no izquierdistas (esos que promueven el aborto, la ideología de género y demás cosas que llevan a la decadencia a nuestra sociedad). A Rosy la enseñaremos a ser femenina, no feministas (que quieren parecerse a los hombres, cuando por naturaleza son diferentes). Ahora con tu apoyo podré. Ya no estoy solo, te tengo conmigo, eres mi ayuda idónea.

—Me siento aliviada por lo que acabas de decir, temí que te enojaras. Quedé embarazada aquella noche en el hospital, mientras Leslie se recuperaba.

—Después de las aflicciones vienen las recompensas. ¡Mi amor es la mejor noticia que puedes darme! otro Andrew —expresó Albert terminando la agradable faena que hace veinte minutos había comenzado.

Al sábado siguiente reunieron a todos, para anunciar tan inesperada noticia. Isaí y Leslie sonrieron con dificultad, pero David y Rosy saltaban de alegría, se acercaron a Candy para tocarle el vientre, Jimmy besó a su mamá en la frente, estaba contento, él también tenía la ilusión de tener más hijos con Leslie.

Albert se puso delante de Candy y dijo—: Aquí frente a nuestra descendencia, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. —Se arrodilló y abrió una cajita de terciopelo la cual contenía un hermoso anillo.

Candy no pudo contener sus lágrimas de la emoción, él le puso aquel anillo con delicadeza, acto seguido besó su mano. Los niños aplaudieron entusiasmados, en ese momento Isaí se acercó a sus padres y los abrazó, luego se les unieron David y Rosy, rodeando con sus pequeños brazos a los enamorados.

Después que los niños pasaron al siguiente nivel en sus estudios, aprobando con buenas calificaciones sus asignaturas, se realizó la boda en la Iglesia cercana donde vivían. La familia Andrew emprendió un viaje a Escocia, se llevaron de colada a Rosy.

Albert mandó a habilitar con antelación la villa familiar, para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Por las hectáreas que componían la propiedad, pasaba un brazo del río Avon. Recorrieron casi todo el país visitando los monumentos de los reformadores.

A David le llamó la atención la explicación que les dieron sobre el protestantismo en Escocia: Inglaterra, ya bajo la protestante Isabel I, decidió intervenir con un potente ejército. Las tropas francesas fueron sitiadas en Leith y tuvieron que capitular, con lo que la influencia gala llegó a su fin. Ese mismo año, John Knox, junto a otros reformadores de su tiempo, fundaron la Iglesia protestante.

Para 1567, los franceses habían sido expulsados de Escocia. El triunfo del protestantismo quedó asegurado cuando María Estuardo abdicó en 1567.

Knox predicó el sermón de coronación de Jacobo VI de Escocia, el hijo de María Estuardo, quien fue educado en el protestantismo durante la regencia de Lord James Stewart, conde de Moray y también protestante. De esta manera la Reforma Protestante se consolidaba de manera definitiva en el país de Escocia.

Para los recién casados era difícil quedarse a solas en las noches, como era una gran mansión, a los niños les daba miedo quedarse en su habitación correspondiente, por lo que se iban a la recamara de sus padres a refugiarse de los ruidos nocturnos.

Albert se las ingenió para hacerles tomar té de manzanilla, para que conciliaran el sueño rápidamente y así tener intimidad con Candy.

Regresaron de las vacaciones familiares a Chicago, pero el dejó a sus hijos al cuidado de Leslie y Jimmy para poder raptar a Candy, para el solo y llevársela a las Bahamas.

Llegaron a un hermoso hotel, Albert se sintió indispuesto del estómago, tenía nauseas matutinas, también le daba por comer mucho. En esa semana aumentó tres kilos.

Albert se acercaba al vientre de Candy, para hablar con la bebé que se formaba bajo los ojos del Creador.

—Trataré de no consentirte mucho, pero será imposible eres la menor de mis hijos, y de seguro serás tan hermosa como tu madre. Tendré que decirles a tus hermanos que me ayuden a vigilarte, digo… a cuidarte.

—Mientras no hagas lo mismo que hiciste para separar a Jimmy de Leslie —intervino Candy.

—Por favor Amor, eso tiene años, ¿Cómo es posible que me lo recuerdes a cada rato? Mujer tenías que ser. Eso quedó en el pasado.

—¿Cómo quieres que se llame la niña? —preguntó Candy, para desviar su atención.

—Debe ser un nombre bíblico.

—¿Qué te parece Abigail? —propuso Candy

—Es lindo ese nombre, pero la pobre estaba casada con Nabal, ese hombre perverso, aunque después le fue mejor porque se casó con el Rey David, pero este tuvo aparte de ella a más mujeres. Mejor le pondremos Rebeca, ella tuvo un buen esposo, Isaac nunca tuvo otra mujer, siempre le fue fiel y era amoroso con ella.

—El nombre de Raquel también me gusta.

—Raquel no, porque ella murió joven.

—El que eso haya pasado con ella, no quiere decir que le pasará a nuestra hija.

—Pero mientras sean peras o manzanas, mejor no nos arriesgamos.

—Mejor le pondremos Elizabeth.

—No, porque ella solo tuvo un hijo, y yo quiero que nuestra hija nos de muchos nietos.

—Si quieres que tenga muchos hijos, entonces le pondremos Lea.

—No porque Jacob no la amaba tanto como a Raquel.

—Eres difícil de complacer.

—Si, hay que elegir bien el nombre de nuestros hijos.

—Cuando nazca la niña, no podré darle clases a los demás, pues me dedicaré a la lactancia.

—Contrataremos a otro profesor, que les de las asignaturas que te correspondían.

Al regresar a Chicago, Albert fue a las tiendas con su familia y entre todos eligieron la ropita para la bebé. Decoraron al gusto de todos, la recámara de la niña, sería la que dejó Leslie.

Jimmy y Leslie también se casaron por la Iglesia, ese día Paul le regaló a Jimmy un terreno, para que construyera el edificio donde establecerían la futura empresa, que le pertenecería a él y a Leslie.

Cuando nació Rebeca e hicieron la presentación de la niña en la Iglesia, bautizaron a Isaí y a David.

Albert se sentía el hombre más bendecido de la tierra, tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, a sus hijos que aunque los tuvo a una edad madura, Dios le dio las fuerzas para educarlos con su ayuda idónea, Candy.

En el segundo embarazo de Leslie le nacieron dos niñas.

Todos los viernes Albert y Candy procuraban tener una cita a solas, para mantener viva la llama del amor, aunque era imposible que un hombre tan vigoroso como Albert dejara de sentirse apasionado con su esposa.

 **FIN**

 **Chicas y así termina esta historia. Ya saben siempre haré lo posible mientras Dios me conceda salud y vida, de concluir las historias que inicie (tiempo presente) en el fanfiction. Y como ven en menos de un mes subí el final de dos fics: El de Yo Loco loco, y ella loquita y esta de los consuegros.**

 **Les agradezco a las que la pusieron entre sus favoritas. Les mando un enorme abrazo a las que me apoyaron con sus comentarios hasta el final: Abril, Maravilla 121, Venezolana López, pivoine 3, Gaby Lezu, Chickis SanCruz, Jhana Martin, Lucy M, El broche, Balderas, Gina Riquelme (te regalo este final por tu cumpleaños, sabes que te quiero), Luz Nelly, White Andrew, Nina, Erxa501, Kecs, Rosario escobar, etc. A Yuleni le deseo éxitos en su nuevo empleo. Sandra Carreo, Anne nov, Eloisa Martinez.**

 **Gracias por sus review, así me animan a seguir escribiendo más historias.**


End file.
